I Knew I Loved You
by Klainefiction
Summary: Cuando los Hummel se mudaron justo al lado de los Anderson, sucedió que Kurt y Blaine se volvieron insperables. Eran tan iguales como desiguales al mismo tiempo, aunque no por ello menos compatibles. Los problemas comienzan en el momento en que Kurt, sin apenas darse cuenta, cruza esa delgada linea que separa la amistad de un amor que sabe, jamás le será correspondido. KxB y SxB.
1. Prologo

**Advertencia:** _Este fic un AU, pero ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Todos los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX._

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**"Prologo"**

La primera vez que Kurt vio a Blaine, tendría aproximadamente cinco años de edad.

Él, sus padres y hermano mayor recién se habían mudado del soleado Phoenix, a un pueblo pequeño de Ohio. Lima para ser más exactos. Los motivos, desgraciadamente Kurt los desconocía debido a su tan corta edad, aunque nadie tampoco se tomó la mínima molestia de explicárselos. No es que hiciera falta. Claro que no, todo porque era muy pequeño como para entender los dilemas tan complicados que los adultos debían lidiar cada día.

Pero Kurt era demasiado inteligente y despierto para ser engañado tan fácilmente. Extrañaría su viejo hogar. Extrañaría pasar esas entretenidas tardes cuando solía organizar fiestas de té, aún cuando Finn, varios años mayor, insistía eran juegos exclusivos para niñas. También añoraría los momentos bajo aquel frondoso árbol del jardín trasero donde su mamá se sentaba sin falta a leerle divertidos cuentos.

Sin embargo, no había nada de eso aquí. Ya no. Debieron dejarlo atrás para comenzar otra vez en esa ciudad donde los consideraban extraños.

El nuevo vecindario donde ahora vivirían, caía fácilmente en la categoría de suburbio sin exagerar demasiado, gracias al estilo en que había sido construido. Casas bellamente erguidas una junto a otra, calles limpias, cercas blancas, patios delanteros estéticamente cuidados y buzones alineados casi a la misma altura en las aceras. Mirase donde mirase, el menor de los Hummel sentía crecer cada vez más su descontento.

Mientras los enormes hombres uniformados con overoles grises, continuaban trabajando en descargar los dos camiones pertenecientes a la mudanza contratada para trasladarles sus pertenencias, Kurt miró en todas direcciones buscando a su madre. A primera vista, no consiguió ubicarla. Encontró a Finn, entretenido con una pelota lanzándola al aire repetidas veces mientras ignoraba las constantes peticiones que el padre de ambos le profería. Él patriarca Hummel parecía tener serios problemas con sacar varias cajas debidamente rotuladas, cuyas letras negras rezaban_ "juguetes"_. Quería hacer responsable al jovencito de llevarlas, sin éxito alguno.

Haciendo pucheros, caminó lentamente hacia la cerca que dividía su casa nueva, de la siguiente. Y entonces la vio. Igual que siempre, bellamente ataviada con un sencillo vestido rosa pálido, favoreciendo el color de su cabello y pálida piel. Ella charlaba amenamente con un hombre bastante alto, cuya amable sonrisa brindaba confianza. El otro adulto a simple vista parecía agradable, lo cual se acentuaba más aún porque llevaba entre sus fuertes brazos a un niño cuyo cabello le hizo recordar a Kurt ese horripilante vegetal verde que a veces le hacían comer.

Ninguno parecía haberse percatado del hecho de que estaba ahí, no al menos hasta haber tomado sin demasiada fuerza la parte baja del vestido que llevaba puesto su progenitora, pretendiendo así llamar su atención. Respondiendo, ella sonrió tras inclinarse y tomarlo así entre sus brazos.

—Señor Anderson, quiero presentarle a mi hijo menor —dijo moviéndose varios centímetros para brindarle vista completa del hombre considerablemente alto. Pero Kurt siempre fue demasiado tímido con los extraños. En respuesta, terminó escondiendo la cara entre el hombro y cabello de su madre ocasionando risitas enternecidas—. Oh Kurt, no sucede nada cariño.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Kurt —saludó el señor Anderson, sonriéndole. Buscando romper cualquier clase de tensión, se acercó dos pasos hasta casi topar con la cerca y señaló con un ligero movimiento al otro infante que ocupaba una posición muy similar a la propia, quien curioso, observaba detenidamente sin perderse nada—. Él es Blaine.

—Cielo —habló la señora Hummel frotándole en círculos pequeños la espalda—. Blaine y tú tienen la misma edad, por eso, estoy segura se llevaran bastante bien.

—Puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras, Kurt. ¿Eso te gustaría? —Kurt buscó autorización primero, y tras obtenerla, asintió al señor Anderson quizá demasiado dudoso—. ¡Sería encantador tenerte en casa! —luego, agregó más seriamente—. También sería un honor si aceptaran una invitación a cenar y así darles la bienvenida al vecindario.

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo necesitaríamos organizar unas cuantas cosas referentes a la mudanza y asunto arreglado.

—Bien —en ese momento, el señor Anderson consultó el reloj que llevaba adherido a la muñeca—. ¡Oh Dios, es tardísimo! Debo marcharme ahora mismo, mi hijo mayor pronto saldrá del colegio —explicó apresurado aunque sin perder los modales—. Señora Hummel, un verdadero placer conocerla. Espero que su estancia en Lima sea como lo planearon.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Pase buen día.

Utilizando una pequeña agitación educada con su mano desocupada, el señor Anderson se despidió, llevándose a Blaine con él. Conforme la señora Hummel también regresaba a lo propio, Kurt siguió con sus relucientes ojos azules el automóvil de los vecinos hasta que se perdió calle abajo, desapareciendo por completo.

Las siguientes dos semanas posteriores a la mudanza resultaron ser verdaderamente extenuantes y caóticas para todos los Hummel. Entre limpiar, ordenar, desempacar, reorganizar, colocar cada cosa en su respectivo sitio, equipar la cocina, distribuir habitaciones e incluso buscar escuelas cercanas para Kurt y Finn, les hizo terminar agotados a niveles insospechables.

Afortunadamente para Burt y los chicos, todo terminó cuando Elizabeth Hummel consideró haber realizado un excelente trabajo al decorarlo todo. Llevó su requerido tiempo porque la casa era amplia; contaba con cocina multifuncional conectada con una acogedora estancia-comedor. En total, había cuatro habitaciones individuales en la parte superior, dos baños, uno en cada piso y también un ático. Finn, tras saber existía posibilidad, guiado por el ímpetu tan propio en los niños pequeños, terriblemente terco exigió tener su propio espacio porque le parecía demasiado exagerado continuar compartiendo recamara con Kurt.

_Él ya es lo suficientemente grande_, decía. _Kurt debe aprender a dormir solo, _alegaba. Las diferencias entre edades a veces significaba un mundo entero para ambos chicos Hummel

Tras breves discusiones, diversas charlas incómodas y hasta negativas rotundas fue que finalmente Kurt obtuvo su primera habitación. Todo un lugar para si mismo. Quizá al inicio le resultó incómodo porque demasiado acostumbrado estaba a la presencia de Finn, sin embargo, también lo emocionaba.

Elizabeth, por consejo de Burt, necesitó invertir especial atención y cuidado en aquel lugar porque era el único cuarto con balcón. Éste, se hallaba situado en la parte izquierda de la casa justo frente a otro idéntico, sólo separado de la propiedad vecina quizá por unos buenos cuatro metros. También se interponía un frondoso roble que pese a su imponente tamaño, permitía perfecta visibilidad entre los dos sitios. Ella también se encargó de hablar con su hijo menor. Era algo que solían llamar charlas de corazón a corazón. Elizabeth pidió expresamente jamás salir solo al balcón y también le hizo prometérselo. Todo pactado al final con una pequeña unión de sus dedos meñiques.

El pequeño Hummel siempre respetaba las promesas porque consideraba eran importantes. Su madre así se lo había inculcado desde que podía recordar.

Entonces, poco a poco vivir en Lima se volvió muy agradable.

La escuela era divertida con muchos niños y niñas dispuestos a jugar durante los recreos. Las personas parecían amables, sobre todo los señores Anderson. Pronto, los Hummel forjaron ciertos lazos bastante estrechos con ellos. A Kurt le gustaban los señores Anderson; siempre sonreían, eran buenas personas y ayudaban cuando les era posible.

No obstante, Kurt encontró ciertas diferencias entre ambas familias aún sin ser consiente lo que eso significaba.

El pequeño se preguntaba a veces los motivos del por qué ellos tenían un papá y una mamá, mientras Cooper y Blaine simplemente dos papás.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese fue el primer momento cercano a lo incómodo que Kurt Hummel afrontaría a lo largo de toda su vida. Elizabeth, esa misma noche respondió a sus dudas justo mientras cenaban. Explicó con muchísimo tacto existían personas que expresaban su amor de manera diferente, aunque físicamente fuesen parecidos. El amor puro, real, sincero y desinteresado, decía ella, nunca podría dañar a nadie. Más bien, hacia feliz a muchos. Kurt quizá entendió la mitad, pero fue suficiente. No notó cómo su propio padre les miró con cierta incertidumbre brillándole en los ojos, tan parecidos a los del pequeño castaño.

Kurt comprendió al nivel que su dedad le permitía, que dar amor no era algo malo. Al contrario. Y quedó satisfecho al menos durante esos momentos.

Así pues, las reuniones entre ambas familias se convirtieron en costumbre recurrente cada sábado. Eso les brindó oportunidad no sólo a los adultos de conocerse mejor, sino también a los chicos. Cooper, hijo mayor nacido cuatro años antes que Blaine, encontró un excelente compañero de juegos en Finn. También Kurt y Blaine hicieron lo propio congeniando casi al instante.

Blaine y Kurt, justo como sucedía con Cooper y Finn, eran extraordinariamente afines a casi las mismas cosas. Adoraban ver películas Disney cantando a coro cada canción, les fascinaban las fiestas de té, los emparedados de mantequilla de maní y el chocolate caliente. Entonces, sucedió lo inevitable: los dos se volvieron completamente inseparables. Incluso Blaine solía quedarse a dormir en casa de los Hummel casi tan seguido como Kurt en la de los Anderson. Se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Nada les preocupaba. Eran niños felices compartiendo momentos fabulosos, hasta que, en el cumpleaños número ocho de Kurt, los Hummel sufrieron una pérdida terrible.

Sin dudas no sería la única situación dura que le esperaba a Kurt.

La señora Hummel comenzó a enfermarse lentamente. En un inicio, ella decidió restarle importancia adjudicándoselo a la demandante tardea de educar dos diablillos traviesos, los cuales, solían exprimirle cada gramo disponible de energía. No fue así. Todo empeoró. Visitar al médico se convirtió en rutina diaria, obligándola a permanecer más tiempo del necesario en cama. Ya no leía cuentos, tampoco daba besos o abrazos de buenos días y ni hablar sobre compartir tiempo con sus dos hijos.

Incluso, había ocasiones en las cuales nisiquiera se levantaba. Kurt, con la inocencia propia de la infancia,_ creía_ todo mejoraría._ Lo creía_ fervientemente aún cuando escuchaba llorar a su padre en la estancia quedamente, buscando aliviar un dolor inevitable. _Seguía_ creyendo incluso pese a notar todo ese enojo infinito que Finn parecía tener contra el mundo. Pero sobre todo, _se aferraba_ a creerlo porque esa esplendida mujer, claramente desmejorada, le susurraba sin cansarse siempre estaría con él, acompañándole desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y entonces, una mañana especialmente soleada, Elizabeth Hummel perdió la batalla contra la terrible enfermedad que durante años la carcomió sin darse apenas cuenta.

Kurt sólo sintió tristeza rondándole. También hubo lágrimas, lamentaciones y constantes palabras vacías de consuelo. Muchas personas acudieron a despedirse, lo cual ninguna sorpresa significó para los Hummel. Elizabeth siempre poseyó carisma innato para ganarse sin problemas la confianza de otros, así que, el funeral estuvo lleno de aquellos quienes le conocieron, apreciaron y respetaron mientras vivía.

Los señores Anderson, Cooper y Blaine también estuvieron ahí, brindándoles apoyo incondicional.

Pero fue Blaine quien sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo. Fue Blaine quien pacientemente se quedó a su lado, negándose bajo cualquier circunstancia a dejarle solo porque él también en cierta manera había perdido lo más parecido que tuvo a una madre. Blaine tampoco entendía mucho sobre la muerte o los motivos por los cuales sucedían aquellas cosas, aún así, estuvo ahí, aferrándose a él. Brindándole consuelo.

Eventualmente, Kurt Hummel perdió la fe en Dios. ¿Por qué ese ser supremo supuestamente tan bondadoso se llevó lo más preciado en su vida? ¿Acaso era justo que alguien tan buena, amable y dulce terminase de aquella manera? Las preguntas seguían, una tras otra, sin respuesta especifica. Kurt simplemente decidió olvidarse del tema para siempre.

Un año transcurrió rápido luego de que Elizabeth falleciera y los tres Hummel parecían desmoronarse a pedazos lentamente. Burt siempre fue un hombre fuerte, decidido y dispuesto a hacer todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance para lograr la felicidad en sus dos hijos. Pero nunca estuvo preparado en afrontar los problemas de criar solo a los niños mientras intentaba conservar el empleo que brindaba sustento al hogar fracturado.

Cabía mencionar los señores Anderson representaron un gran apoyo, porque ayudaban en lo que podían. Incluso Kurt necesitó aprender ciertas tareas domesticás con intenciones de aligerar la carga. Le era fácil limpiar, lavar ropa e incluso cocinar cosas sencillas. Fueron tiempos difíciles, sobretodo porque Finn adoptó un constante estado rebelde ignorando todo lo sensato. Nisiquiera Cooper lograba ningún avance positivo.

Y un año se convirtió en dos, y dos en tres y tres en seis.

Así como Kurt comenzaba la adolescencia, Finn a su vez se convertía cada vez más en hombre imponiendo una infranqueable barrera cada vez más amplia entre los dos. Sus gustos tan diferentes solían ocasionar constantes conflictos demasiado severos en los que Burt apenas podía intervenir. Dolía verlos tan enemistados, los amaba demasiado a ambos y soñaba con verlos realmente unidos algún día.

Kurt también deseaba eso, sin embargo, sentía las posibilidades remotamente lejanas. Finn incluso parecía detestar permanecer en una misma habitación si se encontraba presente. Sonaba mal decirlo pero, se sintió mejor cuando Finn debió marcharse a la universidad.

Afortunadamente para el pequeño Hummel, había alguien de su entera confianza con quien charlar respecto a sus problemas, sino todo hubiese sido un verdadero infierno. Blaine siempre le escuchaba y tenían una relación de amistad que cualquier muchacho normal pudiese desear.

Como sus habitaciones se encontraban ubicadas una frente a la otra separadas por ambos balcones, solían mantener largas conversaciones, disfrutando las cálidas tardes del verano. Conforme crecían, desarrollaron ciertos gustos diferentes pero eso no les incomodaba en lo absoluto. Kurt amaba los musicales, Blaine también aunque prefería películas de ciencia ficción donde sus superhéroes favoritos se movían en pantalla. Kurt prefería mirar programas sobre moda y Blaine disfrutaba los apasionantes partidos de fútbol.

Eran tan parecidos en muchos aspectos y opuestos en otros al mismo tiempo. Aunque no por ello menos compatibles.

Por otra parte, Kurt adoraba cantar. Blaine también lo hacía y su voz era ciertamente hermosa aunque los gustos musicales entre ambos chicos difiriesen a veces. Blaine también desarrolló cierto gusto por algunos instrumentos musicales y solían pasarse horas completas entonando diferentes melodías entre risas e interrupciones graciosas.

Ingenuamente el jovencito creyó todo se tornaba normal otra vez. Nunca, ni en un millón de años se imaginó que, luego de perder a Elizabeth, sobrellevar la adolescencia se convertiría para él en el segundo gran sufrimiento más significativo de su vida.

* * *

**¡Muy bien! Seguro se estarán preguntando qué rayos hago publicando otro fic cuando nisiquiera he terminado el que tengo en proceso. Pues bueno, mi computadora regresó sana y salva incluidos mis archivos. **

**Este es el primer fic que escribí (Mentalmente Accesible fue el segundo, aunque el primero en atreverme a publicar) Así que este prácticamente ya está terminado. No había visto la luz porque creía estaba mal redactado, ahora, gracias a que en el otro proyecto en el cual trabajo tengo la ayuda de un Beta (Le Fay, espero que no notes tantos errores si lees esto porque yo sí, muchos e intenté corregirlos), creo saber hacia dónde dirigirme. **

**¿Por qué no pedí ayuda de mi genial Beta para este fic? Bueno, quiero comenzar a implementar lo aprendido, Le Fray es súper paciente conmigo y me explica un montón de cosas, pero debo aprender poco a poco cómo hacerlo todo bien.**

**En fin, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así, háganmelo saber en un mensajito. Así consideraré si continuó subiendo caps o lo regreso a la oscuridad de dónde provino hasta que crea es lo suficientemente decente para volver al mundo. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por su tiempo! ¡Y gracias por llegas hasta aquí! **

**Por cierto, últimamente he tenido problemas con el manejo de los personajes así que espero no salirme demasiado del mismo en este. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Conversaciones incómodas

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Todos los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y FOX._

**Agradecimientos especiales:** Principalmente a los Reviews (**Cannelle Vert y Le Fay Morgana**), muchas gracias por comentar. Luego a los Followers (**Elbereth3, Natasha Dalton, Poppafrita**). Gracias por tomarse tiempo de leer. Finalmente a los Favorites (**Nathaglee**) Simplemente por considerar mi historia merece encontrarse entre las que más te agradan.

Sin más, que lo disfruten

* * *

**"Conversaciones Incómodas"**

Kurt cursaba su segundo año de secundaria cuando Brooke Williams, un chico idiota con quien compartía casi las mismas clases, creyó extremadamente divertido llamarlo marica un día caluroso mientras jugaban, por disposición del profesor, a los quemados.

Al inicio, conforme Kurt eludía como mejor podía los potentes balonazos lanzados con saña en todas direcciones, le pareció curioso ser nombrado de tal manera pues nunca en toda su vida había escuchado semejante palabra antes, e ignoraba lo que significaba. No obstante, pronto se daría cuenta tal apodo ofensivo terminaría convirtiéndose en algo permanentemente asociado a él. Lo cual, desencadenaría distintas reacciones negativas en entre otros jovencitos, cual reguero de pólvora encendida.

Bien, realmente _nunca _fue bueno relacionándose con otras personas. Blaine no contaba porque ambos se conocían desde pequeños y tampoco esa amable anciana que vivía a sólo unas cuantas cuadras de su propia casa, a quien solía ayudar los fines de semana con su adorable mascota Robert, un perezoso _Cocker Spaniel_ color blanco. Por eso, no debieron interesarle tales comentarios despectivos o los constantes cuchicheos descarados. Pero lo hizo.

Esa misma noche, mientras cenaba tranquilamente en la cocina con su padre, Kurt consideró varias veces traer a colación el asunto que casi se le había convertido en una especie de obsesión. Tenía demasiadas dudas agolpándosele una tras otra, cada una con cierto grado de complejidad aún peor que la anterior. Pero sentía cierta vergüenza por preguntar. Burt siempre intentó ser bastante abierto referente a multitud de temas con ambos chicos Hummel. Mejor obtener respuestas fiables a experimentar y obtener espantosas consecuencias. Kurt sabía su padre era sabio e inteligente, dispuesto a guiarlo por el camino correcto, sin embargo, decidió callar.

Una vez cada plato estuvo limpio, seco y colocado en su respectivo sitio, Kurt dio las buenas noches dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia su habitación. Ese refugio personal donde solía olvidarse del mundo con frecuencia. Nada más verle cruzar el umbral, Blaine depositó una preciosa guitarra con la cual estuvo trabajando sobre la cama, para dirigirse inmediatamente al exterior del balcón sonriéndole como siempre, brindándole ese simple gesto desinteresado que lograba transformar toda tristeza del contratenor en alegría infinita. Blaine solía tener ese efecto en otras personas, sin embargo, reservaba ciertas actitudes solamente para Kurt.

—Hey —Blaine apoyó ambos brazos sobre la baranda de seguridad e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante en el proceso. Se veía relajado, quizá porque llevaba desordenados los risos que tanto decía odiar y vestía ropa cómoda. Pantalón deportivo azul oscuro y camiseta sencilla blanca. A juicio de Kurt, el moreno incluso podía enfundarse un saco sucio de patatas y aún así seguiría luciendo genial—¿Qué tal la cena?

—Estuvo bien —respondió Kurt encogiendo ambos hombros, restándole importancia. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o encontraba sumamente incómodo Blaine estuviese tan interesado en hacerle preguntas justo ahora?—. Bastante bien, a decir verdad.

—Claro —casi sin creerle nada, buscó otro ángulo más privilegiado desde donde pudiese mirar mejor como su mejor amigo se movía constantemente por toda la habitación, sin buscar nada especifico. Tal comportamiento le hizo comprender al moreno sin demasiado esfuerzo, algo serio estaba molestando a Kurt. Conocía demasiado bien al castaño y notaba con facilidad los bruscos cambios de actitud—. Sólo cuéntame ya, blue.

Kurt soltó una risita al escucharlo nombrarle de aquella manera. Ese inocente sobrenombre cariñoso se lo había ganado con los años entre los Anderson gracias al color tan característico que poseían sus ojos. Aunque también quiso odiarlo por decirlo. Maldito Blaine y todos esos métodos tan efectivos para lograr sonsacarle información.

—¿Qué cosa? —pretendiendo fingir inocencia, Hummel salió sintiendo de inmediato la briza suave acariciarle las mejillas. Blaine por otra parte, teniéndolo relativamente cerca se permitió arquear su poblada ceja derecha y ensanchar la sonrisa no burlona que todavía mantenía entre los labios. Esa expresión Kurt la conocía bastante bien. Justo como sucedía con Anderson, el contratenor también sabía interpretar cada gesto del muchacho parado justo frente a él.

—Sabes puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? —recordó tanteando terreno conocido con cautela. Sí, _quizá _estaba intentando presionarle, situación bastante infrecuente porque desde mucho tiempo atrás pactaron mantener reservados ciertos temas para si mismos. Todos mantenían secretos ocultos. Esos pequeños detalles íntimos incapaces de revelarse sin temor a ser juzgados. Blaine respetaba la privacidad de Kurt y viceversa, sin embargo, sentía que debería insistir. Además, se veía tan incómodo e incluso evitaba mantener contacto visual directo. Definitivamente sí lo inquietaba un asunto importante—. ¿Confías en mi?

La cabeza de Kurt movió en dirección del moreno como si una cuerda invisible hubiese tirado de ella, logrando el efecto deseado—. ¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces habla conmigo —pidió Blaine—. Siempre hemos sido muy abiertos entre nosotros y créeme cuando te digo comenzaré a preocuparme en serio sino me dices qué te sucede.

Kurt, avergonzado, capturó entre los dientes su labio inferior todavía indeciso. ¿Igual no podría suceder nada malo si preguntaba, cierto? Era un simple término utilizado sin pensar durante el calor y confusión en un juego tonto, ¿verdad? Blaine jamás se reiría de sus inquietudes. Creyendo estar adoptando una actitud ridícula ante tal situación posiblemente insignificante, decidió hacerlo—. ¿Tú conoces la palabra —intentando oír mejor, Blaine se acercó tanto como la barandilla le permitió sin caerse—...marica?

Al principio pensó el moreno no había alcanzado a escucharle debido a que casi susurró lo último, pero, en cuanto notó esa expresión endurecida surcarle las siempre gentiles facciones, se asustó. ¡Entonces no era nada simple!

—¿Dónde has escuchado eso, Kurt? —quiso saber apretando quizá demasiado fuerte ambas manos en sendos puños. El tono utilizado para preguntarle sonó a su propia percepción tembloroso e irritado, todo gracias a la potente furia que lo inundó por entero haciéndole sentir mucho calor. Incluso supo tal comportamiento inusual discordaba con su calmada personalidad y asustaría al menor de los Hummel, no obstante, necesitaba saberlo. ¡Era importante!

—¡Olvídalo! —moviendo nervioso ambas manos como si hiciera malabares con varios objetos al mismo tiempo, Kurt retrocedió dos pasos de manera inconsciente. Necesitaba huir. Quería regresar dentro del dormitorio y pretender nada de aquello sucedió realmente. Una vez Blaine comenzaba a fruncir el seño no significaba nada bueno—. Nadie ha mencionado tal cosa aquí, ¿correcto? —soltó atropelladamente—. ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema?

—¿Fue en la escuela? —preguntó terco, rehusándose terminantemente a hacerlo. El otro joven palideció. Kurt Hummel era malo diciendo mentiras—. No me obligues a ir hasta ahí y sonsacártelo —advirtió firmemente—. ¿Quién te llamo de tan horrible manera?

—¡Nadie! —exclamó temblando sin saber los motivos exactos por los cuales le afectaba tanto—. Casualmente escuché a dos chicos decirlo en clases, nada más. ¡Lo juro!

—Escucha —Blaine se masajeó la frente varias veces, claramente alterado—, será mejor conversemos sobre esto mañana —el castaño casi dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado —con mis padres.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —Kurt estaba bastante seguro que gritó debido a la impresión. Con ello bien pudo haber despertado a Burt, quien a esas horas ya se encontraba durmiendo. Pero el mayor de los Hummel siempre poseyó sueño tremendamente ligero y solía despertar ante cualquier ínfimo ruido. Ignorando tal posibilidad, continuó—: No puedes simplemente decirles, Blaine. ¿Qué tal si mi papá llegase a enterarse? ¡Suficientes problemas debe lidiar ya con Finn!

Al notar cuan desesperado hablaba Kurt, Blaine quiso dejar las cosas tal y como estaban porque los argumentos del contratenor eran ciertos. A diferencia de Kurt, desde el fallecimiento de Elizabeth, Finn adquirió cierta reticencia a relacionarse demasiado con casi todo el mundo, incluida su propia familia.

—De acuerdo —dijo pasándose los dedos entre el cabello, desordenándoselo aún más si era posible—. No lo haré.

—Promételo —pidió el jovencito, asegurándose—. Prométeme no le dirás nada a nadie.

Era todo. Aquello terminó de confirmarle a Blaine que Kurt no había escuchado semejante palabra espantosa casualmente. Ahorrándose otras vente preguntas, terminó rindiéndose y así lo hizo—. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

—Mejor vamos a dormir —recomendó frotándose parte del cuello y hombro como si repentinamente cada músculo comenzara a dolerle por haber cargado demasiado peso.

Deseándose mutuamente buenas noches, cada quien regresó a su respectiva habitación. Tras despejar la cama, Blaine se recostó e inmediatamente apagó las luces permitiendo que las sombras inundaran cada rincón del lugar. Acomodándose boca arriba con ambas manos bajo su cabeza, observó durante varias horas el techo.

Entendía hasta cierto punto los temores de Kurt. Temía ser juzgado. Blaine mejor que nadie conocía tales inseguridades porque conocía cuán crueles llegaban a ser ciertas personas cuya reacción hacia comportamientos, creencias u estilo de vida fuese diferente a lo normal. El haber crecido con dos padres homosexuales hizo que Cooper y él sufrieran desde siempre interminables burlas e insultos constantes todos los días. Mientras profesores, padres u otros adultos les miraban y comentaban sobre cómo les afectaría vivir bajo la mala influencia de dos hombres gay, los chicos se encargaron de lo peor.

Blaine soportó guardando silencio.

Cooper, mientras tanto, reaccionó quizá menos diplomáticamente. Cada tarde llegaba a casa con el uniforme roto, ojos morados, labios partidos, nudillos destrozados y notas disconformes del consejo escolar.

Les tomo buen tiempo entender (luego de varias charlas dirigidas a ambos y castigos constantes para Cooper) nada malo existía en que dos hombres demostraran afecto justo igual que cualquier otro matrimonio en Ohio. Les enseñaron que tener prejuicios sólo significaba ser ignorante y debían aprender encontrarían personas iguales o incluso peores durante su vida. Y ni ellos, ni nada cambiaría ese infinito amor que los señores Anderson profesaban hacia sus dos hijos.

Eso hizo decidir a Blaine antes de caer rendido debido al agotamiento que, por primera vez, rompería una promesa hecha a Kurt. Kurt era su mejor amigo. Los amigos debían cuidarse entre sí.

Así que, la mañana siguiente, Blaine se levantó mucho más temprano pese a haber pasado casi toda la noche dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Para cuando terminó de ducharse, aplacar sin demasiado éxito sus rebeldes cabellos y se colocó el uniforme, bajó a tomar desayuno. Nada más llegar a la planta inferior, encontró a uno de sus padres preparando huevos revueltos, tocino y salchichas. Sintiendo intensos gruñidos provenirle desde el estómago, acortó distancias hacia el primer asiento vacío disponible.

—Buenos días —saludó amable girándose sólo breves instantes, regresando luego toda atención a la sartén. De ambos hermanos Anderson, Blaine era quien definitivamente se parecía más al hombre que se movía con total naturalidad por la cocina. Los dos poseían el mismo color de ojos hazel. Grandes, profundos, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas y ceja poblada. También compartían idéntica tonalidad oscura de cabello. La únicas diferencias radicaba en que Blaine era bajo para su edad, además de los horribles risos. Posible herencia de esa mujer desconocida cuyo vientre le permitió venir al mundo—. ¿Has dormido bien, hijo?

—Hola pa —respondió educado, colocando la mochila en el suelo sin demasiado cuidado—. Digamos no fue mi mejor noche.

Ben Anderson sonrió divertido y negó con su cabeza brevemente—. ¿Kurt y tú estuvieron discutiendo otra vez sobre cuál ha sido la mejor actuación protagónica femenina entre _Moulin Rouge y Burlesque_?

—Dice _Cristina Aguilera_ pudo haberlo hecho mucho mejor, pero yo discrepo totalmente —Ben soltó una carcajada alegre ante el tono indignado, sirviéndole luego una generosa porción del desayuno en un plato frente a él—. Pero no, ese es otro asunto.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber acercándose al frigorífico. Se quedó parado admirando dentro del mismo durante varios segundos, indeciso aún sobre qué debería tomar—. No me digas que se han peleado —adivinó sacando una jarra con jugo de naranja natural—. La última vez debimos suspender nuestras reuniones familiares porque ustedes no paraban de discutir.

Blaine soltó una risita recordándolo, mientras comenzaba a comer—. En realidad estoy preocupado por él.

—¿Por qué? — Ben notó el bolso y una sola mirada bastó para que Blaine terminase colgándolo resignado sobre el respaldar de la silla donde se encontraba sentado. Entonces, ubicándose frente a él, deslizó sobre la meza un rebosante vaso con jugo.

—Gracias…—bebió varios sorbos antes de continuar—. Anoche hablamos luego de cenar — Ben asintió. Conocía los rituales de esos dos niños bastante bien—, y casualmente mencionó que un chico en su escuela dijo una de las palabras "prohibidas".

—Pequeño, tu padre y yo te hemos negado decir tantas palabras que será difícil adivinar.

Blaine, incómodo, dejo el cubierto sobre el plato y miró al mayor con latente intranquilidad—. ¿Prometes no enfadarte demasiado?

—Depende de lo que estemos hablando y lo sabes.

—Ok —ahora quien dudaba era Blaine. Dentro de nada estaría traicionando la confianza del contratenor—. Kurt oyó a alguien decir la palabra marica.

Un profundo silencio se instaló aumentando los nervios del pequeño Anderson. Ben frunció el seño y justo estaba por abrir la boca dispuesto a responderle, cuando Carl Anderson ingresó al lugar luciendo impecable. A juicio de cualquiera, aquel atractivo hombre era casi idéntico a Cooper, sólo que varios años mayor. Nada más verlos, Carl sonrió ampliamente e interrumpió su rutina de beber café a primera hora en la mañana.

—Hola —acercandose, presionó los labios entre los risos del menor ganándose ciertas protestas. Seguidamente, besó también la mejilla de Ben aún cuando antes se hubiesen saludado nada más despertar—. ¿Qué sucede? —los señaló extrañado ante tan notoria tensión.

—Será mejor te sientes, cariño —recomendó Ben palmeando dos veces el sitio junto a él. Carl obedeció mirándolos como si repentinamente le hubiesen revelado había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres.

—Por lo general cuando tenemos charlas tan temprano es porque traman algo grande —dijo haciendo muecas graciosas, ganándose expresiones alegres—. Ya, en serio —agregó—. ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?

Ben suspiró pesadamente, dejando a un lado las payasadas de su marido—. ¿Hijo, serías tan amable de repetir otra vez dónde dices qué Kurt escuchó esa palabra?

Y entonces, Blaine supo que nada más revelado ese asunto, inevitablemente sus padres deberían mantener con Burt y Kurt Hummel la primera de muchas conversaciones incómodas que se sucitarían entre ambas familias, a lo largo de los próximos años venideros.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bien, primer capítulo. A decir verdad seguro se preguntarán ciertas cosas importantes del mismo, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente explicaré los motivos.  
**

**¡Aprecio tanto continuen siguiendo la historia!**

**¿Les ha gustado? Bien, si es así háganmelo saber por medio de un mensajito. Suelen hacerme feliz. ¡Cuídense y hasta otra!**


	3. Promesas rotas

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, todo Glee tendría que ser Klaine._

**Agradecimientos especiales:**_Quiero expresar mi más sincera gratitud primeramente, y, como siempre a los Reviews: (**Gabriela C**, **Phoebe.W**, **Elbereth3** y **Cannelle Vert**). Me encantaría responder sus geniales palabras dentro del fic, pero casi estoy segura es algo que las reglas de la página prohíben. Aún así sepan aprecio tanto me hagan saber si les gusta o no cada capítulo. Luego a los Followers: (**Elbereth3**, **Le Fay Morgana **(la mejor Beta del mundo *o*), **Melina Mason Cullen**, **Natasha Dalton**, **Nathaglee** y **Poppafrita**) muchas, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Por último pero no menos importante a los Favorites: (**Elbereth3**,** Nathaglee **y **Poppafrita**). Chicas, me siento honrada de que mis locuras figuren entre los fics que más les gustan._

_Sin más, que lo disfruten_

* * *

**_ "Promesas rotas"_**

Kurt ya puede decir exactamente qué se siente cuando alguien cercano te traiciona. Será la primera vez de muchas, no obstante, esa horrible sensación pesada e incómoda revoloteándole insistente dentro del pecho seguro siempre será igual, aunque en diferentes grados de intensidad dependiendo quién produjera el daño. A veces será ínfimo, restándole importancia a los motivos. Otras tantas, justo como aquella, causarían cicatrices imborrables. Aún así, pese al dolor producido por la acción, se mantiene indemne pretendiendo nada malo ha sucedido porque quiere mostrarse fuerte. _Pretende _auto convencerse aún cuando internamente sólo quiere liberar los reprimidos deseos que tiene por ponerse a gritar.

Y, sin percatarse apenas, aprende a construir inconscientemente ciertos muros con afán de protegerse.

A sí mismo, también debe reconocerse a si mismo jamás sabrá lidiar con la vergüenza. Ese tipo de vergüenza total y aplastante cuya fuerza inaudita le golpeó con la velocidad de una avalancha, pese a permanecer sentado inmóvil cual estatua justo en la cocina con su padre, donde ya ha estado varias veces antes aunque en circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

Burt se muestra amable mientras conversan, nunca pierde la paciencia o reclama nada e intenta explicárselo todo de la manera más simple posible. Tampoco exige respuestas permitiéndole libertad de considerar si quiere contestar o mejor guardarse ciertos comentarios. Kurt confiaría hasta su propia vida en las manos del maravilloso hombre sentado frente a él, porque intentará buscar siempre las maneras adecuadas para guiarle, resolver sus dudas e inseguridades lo mejor posible. No hay nada por lo cual temer. Pese a ello, le resulta imposible hablar tan abiertamente.

—Muchacho, entiendo cuán penoso debe resultar dadas las circunstancias pero, quiero ayudarte —dice Burt utilizando tono cariñoso aunque ligeramente cansado. El dueño del taller mecánico Hummel Tires & Lube consideró necesaria tal charla tras escuchar los sólidos motivos que Ben Anderson le comentó hacia apenas unas cuantas horas, recomendándole tomar en sus manos la situación con prontitud—. No te has metido en problemas, hijo.

—¿En verdad? —le interesa saber a Kurt con voz firme, o eso cree—. ¿Entonces por qué pareces molesto?

—Pequeño —apoyando ambos antebrazos sobre la meza, Burt entrelazó sus dedos buscando así meterse dentro del campo visual de Kurt, sin demasiado éxito—, preocupado sería el termino más adecuado —entonces, inclinó más la cabeza hacia abajo ganándose finalmente la atención del castaño—. ¿Quieres decirme qué sucedió?

Kurt apretó los labios y mirando a esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los propios, se decidió—. Estábamos en clase de deportes jugando quemados y Brooke Williams, un chico irritante e idiota se le ocurrió decirlo —miente a medias. Kurt detesta las mentiras, sobre todo si es él quien debe decirlas—. Sé significa algo ofensivo. Blaine fue bastante obvio anoche cuando se lo pregunté anoche —dice sarcástico, arqueando ambas cejas como si mencionar al chico Anderson le provocase malestar estomacal inmediato.

De hecho, así era. Estaba furioso con Blaine por traicionarle.

—¿Y ese jovencito a quién llamó así?

—A nadie específicamente —segunda mentira. Aunque Kurt jamás fue nada bueno ocultando la verdad, mucho menos a su padre, se obliga a intentarlo porque lo que menos desea es preocuparle.

—Bueno, pues Blaine tuvo razones justificadas para molestarse —suspiró agotado—. Esa palabra es utilizada por muchas personas intolerantes a modo de insulto hacia los homosexuales.

—Como los padres de Blaine —murmura meditabundo.

—Exacto —asiente él, dándole nuevamente razón—. Desgraciadamente, no sólo en Lima todavía existen centenares de familias tradicionalistas, religiosas o estúpidas que creen mantener un estilo de vida diferente a lo común significa una aberración.

—¿Por qué nunca lo había escuchado antes dado el caso?

—Kurt —comienza rogándole a Lizzy que, desde donde se encuentre le brinde sabiduría suficiente para expresarse de manera correcta—, Ben y Carl siempre han sido excepcionalmente discretos respecto a su relación. Consideraron importante protegerlos a los cuatro —dijo refiriéndose a Blaine, Cooper, Finn y Kurt mismo—. Aún así sucedían situaciones desagradables y los dos niños Anderson debieron soportar durante años bromas e insultos crueles, incluso Finn fue testigo dos o tres veces —entonces recordó esos días cuando su hijo mayor solía llegar golpeado tras buscar pelea con otros chicos cuyo ejemplo obtenido directo de los padres se dedicaron a hacer comentarios hirientes relacionados con los Anderson—. ¿Ahora entiendes?

—Sí —asiente. Todo es tan claro ahora. La vergüenza y enojo son reemplazadas por culpa y cree comprender mejor a Blaine. Los motivos para mostrarse tan ofendido, lo justifica completamente—. Gracias papá.

—Ese es mi trabajo —sonríe orgulloso de hacerlo bien al menos con Kurt—. ¿Quieres ver una película? —ofreció señalando hacia la estancia buscando aligerar la situación—. Haremos palomitas y te dejaré elegir esta vez.

—Claro.

Durante al menos tres horas, los dos Hummel se atrincheraron frente al televisor disfrutando una comedia que Kurt sabía les gustaría a ambos. A veces hacían comentarios ocasionales aunque no incómodos sobre la trama, otras tantas, sólo reían ante los constantes estira y afloja románticos entre ambos protagonistas. Para cuando terminaron era casi media noche. Al contratenor en serio le gustaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre, siempre fueron bastante unidos y más aún con Finn estudiando en la universidad de Illinois.

Tras ordenar un poco los sofás, Kurt deseó buenas noches e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su habitación. Mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera poco iluminada, se dijo a si mismo los _verdaderos_ motivos por los cuales decidió quedarse mirando televisión hasta tan tarde estaban relacionados con Blaine. Estuvo dándole vueltas durante bastante rato y concluyó tras varias negativas, lo más sensato era disculparse.

Nada más la puerta, Kurt encontró el sitio a oscuras y las sombras reinantes eran ligeramente rotas por un tenue resplandor difuso preveniente del alumbrado público, brindándole cierta ventaja. Aunque Blaine poseía rigurosos hábitos referentes a muchos aspectos, no le sorprendió nada verlo despierto. El ventanal del balcón contrario se hallaba abierto permitiéndole vista privilegiada del otro muchacho que, impaciente, caminaba de derecha a izquierda cual león enjaulado esperando cualquier señal por parte suya.

Entonces, Kurt encendió las luces. Como si hubiese sido llamado aún sin que nadie pronunciara su nombre en voz alta, Blaine elevó los ojos hazel del suelo enfocándolos luego hacia la alcoba del contratenor.

—Kurt, lo lamento —se apresuró a decir Blaine una vez lo vio salir al balcón—. En serio lamento muchísimo haber roto nuestra promesa, yo sólo intentaba...

—Tranquilo, no estoy enojado contigo —interrumpiendo las explicaciones enfatizó lo anterior brindándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. E hizo más qué eso. Generalmente, si alguno de los dos estaba demasiado asustado o triste siendo más pequeños, solían utilizar el frondoso roble como método de cruce y así llegar a la habitación del otro. Con agilidad propia de quien ha hecho lo mismo varias veces antes, bajó a la recamara ajena ante las muecas inquietadas que Blaine le dirigía—. Hola.

—Hola —saludó también, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Ven conmigo —Kurt sujetó la mano del moreno guiándolo dentro—. Escucha, inicialmente me sentí traicionado porque les comentaste a tus padres —dijo dejándose caer sobre el mullido colchón donde Blaine dormía cada noche, y, abrazando contra su pecho un esponjoso cojín a juego con la colcha, prosiguió—. Entonces hoy mantuve una charla con mi papá que dejó ciertas cosas bastante claras. Por eso…—exhaló reuniendo valor—, soy yo quien debería disculparse.

—¡No! —exclamó Blaine, colocándose junto a Kurt

—Sabes bien es así —corrigió el castaño sin dudarlo—. Siempre intentas protegerme y pocas veces te agradezco lo suficiente, al contrario, suelo portarme malcriado e incluso egoísta contigo.

—Tú eres una de las personas menos egoístas que he conocido en toda mi vida, Kurt —dijo con la voz cargada de cariño—. Nunca digas algo así otra vez.

—¿Entonces, estamos bien? —curioseó Kurt en voz baja tanteando terreno, señalando ese pequeño espacio entre ambos como si ahí se encontrasen todas las respuestas a sus dudas.

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! — cuando los hombros del moreno se desplomaron aliviados, Kurt notó cuan agotado estaba, así que, extendió el brazo y comenzó a masajearle la espalda con suaves círculos ayudándole a liberar cierta tensión—. ¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó apoyándose contra el cálido hombro de Kurt—. Hay suficiente espacio.

—Bueno, considerando no has crecido tanto supongo lo hay —murmuró sobre el cabello rizado de su amigo, infinitamente agradecido de que Blaine fuera tan comprensivo. En respuesta a la broma, lo sintió hacer pucheros fingiendo enfado—. Suena tentador, pero mejor me voy —empujándolo con suavidad se puso de pie—. No quiero causarles más problemas a tus padres.

—Sabes que nunca les darás problemas, Kurt.

—Lo sé, pero desde hace mucho dejamos de ser niños y me parece inadecuado compartir la misma cama —objetó emprendiendo el regreso a su propio balconcillo—. Además roncas, Anderson.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó conteniendo una risita divertida viéndole moverse entre las ramas del árbol con maestría—. Blue…

—¿Sí? —dijo Kurt ya en la seguridad de su habitación justo antes de cerrar el ventanal.

—Duerme bien.

—Igual tú.

Ya ubicados cada quien en su respectiva cama, procedieron a entregarse al sueño tranquilos porque, aunque sabían enfrentamientos parecidos o peores se sucintarían entre ambos con el tiempo, siempre, sin importar cómo, encontrarían la mejor manera de solucionarlos.

* * *

**¡Hola lectores!**

**Espero se encuentren bien, o al menos más tranquilos luego del impactante episodio de Glee que se emitió ayer. ¡Yo aún no lo supero!**

**En fin, necesitaba publicar algo Kaine bastante ligerito, cortito y bonito (o eso quiero creer yo :3). Curiosamente la escena original del capítulo tenía a los padres de Blaine involucrados, pero en el tiempo en que lo escribí, pensé Burt debería hacerse cargo personalmente de "la charla".**

**Sólo me resta decir que dentro de dos capítulos más, arrancará la verdadera trama de la historia, es decir, cuando Kurt y Blaine ingresen a la preparatoria. Entonces sí las cosas se pondrán interesantes.**

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿No les ha gustado? ¿Quieren hacerme saber su opinión?**

**Bien, los reviews son gratis, me hacen feliz y mantienen una sonrisa en mi rostro por días.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Visita

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, todo Glee tendría que ser Klaine._

**Agradecimientos especiales: **_ Como siempre, primero agradezco infinitamente a quienes toman minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo para comentar: (**Cannelle Vert, Adriana 11, MayiKlaine,** **Elbereth3 **y **HummelBerry**) Obviamente también a los fabulosos Followers: (**Adriana 11, Elbereth3, Le Fay Morgana, Melina Mason Cullen, Natasha Dalton, Nathaglee y Poppafrita**), por último todos los Favorites: (**Anderson-Criss, Nathaglee, Poppafrita y Elbereth3**) ¡También estoy muy emocionada porque recientemente me han agregado a autor favorito, y me siento súper orgullosa de eso!_

_A todos, muchas, muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia. _

_Por cierto Elbereth3, eso es para ti ;)_

* * *

**_"Visita"_**

—¿Estás listo? —escucha a Blaine hablarle pacientemente buscando infundirle valor, una vez la puerta del automóvil ha sido abierta. Kurt entrecierra los ojos debido a que los rayos del sol matutino parecen demasiado brillantes, casi como si estuviesen burlándose. Apartando tales ideas tontas, asiente haciéndole saber por fin ha reunido valor suficiente para continuar aún cuando nada más abandonar el transporte, un terrible nudo se atora en su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

Ambos chicos caminan tranquilos, silenciosos, cabizbajos. Ninguno cree conveniente decir nada, conocen bastante bien la mecánica e incluso el camino a seguir. Siete años realizando ese mismo recorrido les brindaba cierta experiencia. Conforme continúan avanzando, Blaine comprende ahora por qué los Hummel deciden hacer aquello de manera individual. Era un acuerdo mutuo impuesto siete años atrás, acuerdo donde se proponían acudir cada quien cuando creyesen conveniente aprendiendo así a lidiar con su propio dolor. Ellos podían expresarse a solas sin sentirse avergonzados porque cada uno sobrellevaba la pérdida de manera diferente. Ya fuese llorando, hablando, recordando, gritando o bien guardando silencio.

Al inicio Blaine opinó cuan inadecuado sería acompañar a Kurt por obvios motivos. Ese día pertenecía sólo a la familia Hummel, no obstante, Kurt solía decirle Elizabeth fue también su madre y donde quiera que ella se encontrase, amaría saber solían visitarla juntos. Quince minutos transcurrieron para cuando llegaron a la lapida correspondiente.

Los amigos notaron Burt ya había estado ahí apenas algunas horas antes debido al bonito arreglo floral elaborado con tulipanes que, indemnes, reposaban sobre el frío material marmolado que conformaba la lápida, convirtiéndose en testigos mudos de su visita. Los padres de Blaine hicieron lo propio dejando justo al lado dos sencillas rosas blancas. Kurt murmuró un breve "gracias" y entonces, contemplando ese reducido espacio donde yacía una de las personas que más había amado, se arrodilló importandole muy poco estropear los pantalones que lleva puestos. Aún dolía saber jamás volverá a verle ni mucho menos escuchar su melodiosa voz que tantas veces le arrulló hasta hacerle caer profundamente dormido.

Y comienza a hablar.

Quizá parecería bastante desquiciante para otras personas saber solía charlar largamente con una tumba, no obstante, él no lo consideraba así. Ella siempre supo escucharle cuando pequeño no importando fuesen tonterías propias de la niñez, por eso, creía fervientemente seguía haciéndolo aunque ya no estuviese ahí de manera física. Así, Kurt comentó sobre la escuela, sobre cómo su padre y él conviven cada día sobrellevando los altibajos y otro montón de trivialidades más. Blaine escucha atento, ríe otras tantas divertido tras recordar las discusiones entre ambos Hummel, peleas que serán arregladas sin falta posteriormente porque están tan acostumbrados al otro que les es imposible enojarse durante demasiado tiempo. Luego, Kurt cree conveniente decir ciertas cosas relacionadas con Finn, evitando ser demasiado explicito al respecto.

El pequeño Anderson sabe con certeza Finn era casi siempre un tema muy sensible para su mejor amigo.

Desde la desafortunada muerte de Elizabeth Hummel, él decidió injustamente romper muchos lazos que lo unían a su familia. Raramente llamaba a Burt, Kurt nisiquiera parecía importarle porque pasaba meses sin tener noticias suyas. Quizá los únicos motivos del por qué el patriarca Hummel no sucumbía ante la constante preocupación era gracias a Cooper. Como casi hermanos, Cooper y Finn decidieron postular a la misma universidad aunque eligiendo profesiones distintas, debido a ello, brindaba noticias constantes relacionadas con ese "idiota" muy seguido, prometiendo mantenerlo vigilado y evitarle meterse en problemas graves. Al menos les quedaba el consuelo de que se encontraba bien.

Abordando otros temas, Blaine también decide conversar. Narra ciertos acontecimientos importantes, entre ellos pronto comenzarán la preparatoria esperando vivir experiencias únicas, deseando hacerla sentir orgullosa. Entonces Kurt se derrumba. Buscando refugio seguro entre los protectores brazos de aquel chico cuyo conforte sabe siempre obtendrá, permite a las lágrimas caer una tras otra, dándole oportunidad a sus emociones emerger sin inhibición. Y Blaine le sostiene. Blaine se queda allí, ofrece su hombro permitiéndole desahogarse, ofrece comprensión y nunca, nunca le juzga. Quizá no murmura palabras reconfortantes ni tampoco dice mentiras prometiéndole todo estará bien pero no hace ninguna falta. Kurt entiende por qué motivos evita hacerlo.

Luego de minutos que parecen horas, los sollozos disminuyen convirtiéndose en leves jadeos entrecortados. Estrechándole contra su pecho una vez más antes de apartarlo, Blaine se inclinó dos centímetros esperando con tal acción verle el rostro. Ojos hinchados, nariz roja, mejillas sonrosadas empapadas y semblante descompuesto son lo primero que encuentra, sin embargo, poco o nada importa. No realmente. Brindándole la mejor sonrisa, extrae un pequeño pañuelo azul del interior de su chaqueta, ofreciéndoselo. En momentos así agradece a sus padres haberle impuesto tal costumbre. Kurt sonríe comenzando enjugarse el llanto.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta Blaine amable, tomándole firmemente la mano. El castaño asiente luciendo apenado. Cada aniversario del fallecimiento de Elizabeth terminaba de manera parecida—. ¿Quieres irte ya?

—Por favor —pide creyéndose incapaz de permanecer más ahí sin que los recuerdos dolorosos siguieran atormentándolo. Poniéndose en pie, emprende el camino de regreso sin soltar a su amigo.

—¿Tienes hambre? — le interesa saber al moreno. Recibiendo ligeros movimientos negativos con la cabeza, intenta otra cosa—. ¿Te parece mejor ver una película? —sugiere con intenciones de animarle—. Mis papás trabajarán hasta tarde, podemos asaltar su colección de músicales y verlos hasta aburrirnos.

—Suena bien —aunque Kurt parece poco entusiasmado valora el esfuerzo del otro muchacho—. ¿Blaine?

—¿Dime?

—Gracias —Blaine detiene abruptamente sus pasos. Girándose lo suficiente, encara a Hummel regalándole una mirada llena de cariño y aprecio absoluto—. En verdad agradezco tanto tenerte conmigo durante momentos tan difíciles.

—El placer es mío —concluye juguetón.

Una hora después, los dos chicos arribaron al domicilio Anderson siguiendo el plan que trazaron durante su visita al cementerio. Liquidando al chofer del taxi que les traslado, prepararon todo cuanto creyeron necesitarían y procedieron a encerrarse en el dormitorio del moreno iniciando así su maratón completa, iniciando con Rent. Eventualmente la tarde murió anunciando la llegada del anochecer.

Ninguno se dio cuenta ambos señores Anderson regresaron a casa. Tampoco notaron que Ben ingresó cautelosamente a la recamara de Blaine a media noche, encontrándola tenuemente iluminada por la azulada luz del televisor encendido. Sonriendo ante la tierna imagen de ambos niños acurrucados juntos, durmiendo apacibles, evitó producir cualquier ruido que pudiese perturbarles y los arropó. Después, apagó el televisor prosiguiendo a abandonar el sitio cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Todavía manteniendo aquella extensa sonrisa sobre los labios, volvió a su propia habitación disponiéndose a descansar.

—¿Ya se habían dormido? —Carl le preguntó nada más verle entrar, suspendiendo la lectura del libro que tenía entre las manos. Desde hacia buen rato decidió meterse a la cama una vez se aseguró de llamar a Burt e informarle Kurt se quedaría con ellos esa noche.

—Sí —asintió apartando las sábanas haciéndose espacio—. Sabes bien este día suele ser bastante duro. Especialmente para los muchachos.

—Lo es para todos, cariño —mustió Carl retirándose las gafas del rostro creyendo conveniente olvidarse de la lectura. Colocando un separador entre las páginas, vio a Ben asentir apenado dándole razón—. Oh, ven aquí —pidió extendiéndole los brazos como si se encontrasen alejados varios metros y no escasos centímetros de distancia, olvidando el libro justo al costado del colchón. Ben reaccionó recorriéndose sobre su trasero hasta situarse justo al lado del otro hombre, apoyándose sobre aquel fuerte pecho adorando ese delicioso aroma que desprendía la piel tan conocida—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —Ben cerró los ojos encontrando la nueva posición extremadamente relajante. Durante la época del año cuando debían visitar el cementerio, solía ponerse bastante nostálgico. Rememoraba las constantes tardes cuando Elizabeth y él platicaban durante horas completas sobre temas tontos, triviales o importantes. Él profesó profundo cariño hacia tan maravillosa mujer que no merecía haber partido tan pronto, dejando atrás tantos asuntos pendientes. Sobre todo porque dos niños aún la necesitaban, su esposo emocionalmente inestable, confundido y aterrado también. Aunque lograron salir adelante, nisiquiera imaginaba concebir los sentimientos de la familia Hummel. Burt sobre todo. Ben apostaría cualquier cosa a que aquella noche sería demasiado larga para el mecánico.

—Casi puedo escucharte pensar —murmuró Carl ladeando la cabeza levemente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo…—comenzó creyendo sería mejor cambiar el tema—, sólo me decía Kurt y Blaine pronto comenzarán la preparatoria.

—Lo sé —asintió proporcionándole ligeras caricias circulares al moreno desde el hombro hasta parte del cuello—. Comencé a buscar escuelas hace poco.

—Quizá sea buena idea enviarlo a Dalton —dijo jugando distraído con los continuos pliegues de la camisa desgastada que su marido usaba para dormir, ocasionando que Carl arqueara la ceja sorprendido ante tan repentina idea. Le pareció raro porque recién pocos meses antes habían tenido esa misma conversación que nunca acabó con decisión específica.

—Recuerdo dijiste una escuela pública estaría bien —comentó acercándolo más, reduciendo así cualquier posible distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ben, encantado, lo permitió como si estar ahí compartiendo casi un mismo sitio con el hombre que amaba, fuese lo más confortable del planeta entero.

—Cambié de parecer. Quiero nuestro hijo disfrute una adolescencia normal. Sabes bien los chicos en esta edad suelen ser menos discretos cuando de expresar opciones se trata —dice circunspecto haciéndole ver a Carl existían motivos poderosos al respecto—. No me gustaría verle pasar malos ratos en una escuela llena de intolerantes —continuó acariciándole las mejillas—. Además, ya es casi tradición los hombres de ésta familia acudan a Dalton. Digo, tu abuelo asistió, tu padre, tú mismo, Cooper y ahora nuestro pequeño Blaine. ¡Se verá fantástico con ese uniforme puesto!

—Me parece bastante bien —Carl ríe divertido ante la emoción palpable del moreno, infinitamente agradecido de tenerlo y seguir enamorándose cada día siempre de manera diferente—. Haré los trámites correspondientes nada más sea momento oportuno. ¿Qué haces? —pregunta tras notar las caricias viajan más allá del obvio límite impuesto por el pantalón del pijama que lleva puesto.

—Bueno, considerando no te he visto durante el día —añade Ben coqueto, regalándole una mirada profunda llena de apasionado deseo —, quisiera recuperar las horas pérdidas.

—¿Te das cuenta Kurt y Blaine se encuentran durmiendo dos habitaciones más allá? —le susurra enronquecido, tentado ante la posibilidad.

—¿Sin travesuras entonces?

—Lo lamento —disculpándose, deposita un casto beso sobre los labios del otro degustándolos durante prolongados minutos.

Sonriéndose mutuamente con infinito cariño, apagan las luces disponiéndose así a entregarse al necesitado reposo otorgado por el sueño. Mientras caen rendidos ante Morfeo, ninguno es consciente que considerar la Academia Dalton como primera y única opción para brindarle una mejor educación a su hijo menor, estarían desencadenando diversos eventos cuya importancia marcarían no sólo los caminos de ambas familias significativamente, sino también la amistad que Kurt y Blaine creían perduraría por siempre.

* * *

**Notas:  
Hola lectores. Quiero agradecerles infinitamente su espera, pero conforme continuaba revisando el contenido del fic me di cuenta cometí un error argumental tremendo y ahora debo solucionarlo a la brevedad posible. Quizá por ese motivo tarde un poco más en actualizar.**

**En fin, ¿les gusta? ¿no les gusta? Háganme saber su opinión al respecto. ¡Siempre aprecio sus comentarios!**

**También haciendome auto propaganda, los invito a leer mi otro Fic llamado Mentalmente Accesible. ¡Les gustará!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Blazer

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, todo Glee tendría que ser Klaine._

**Agradecimientos especiales: **_ Como siempre, primero agradezco infinitamente a quienes toman minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo para comentar: (**Cannelle Vert, Gabriela C, Adriana11, SameShitAsYesterday, Elbereth3, Hummelberry, KeyserCriss, ForeverloveKB y DyanneAndersonH**) Obviamente también a los fabulosos Followers: (**Adriana 11, Elbereth3, Le Fay Morgana, Melina Mason Cullen, Natasha Dalton, Nathaglee y Poppafrita**), por último todos los Favorites: (**Anderson-Criss, Nathaglee, Poppafrita, Elbereth3 y SameShitAsYesterday**)_

_¡22 Reviews! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por continuar conmigo en esta historia!_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**_"Blazer"_**

—¿Por qué debes asistir a una escuela privada? —sabe aquella pregunta debió haberle tomado desprevenido, sin embargo, no lo hace.

Blaine puede atribuirlo quizá al considerable tiempo que necesitó esperar para escucharla y, reaccionando lo más naturalmente posible, se sienta de manera india sobre un banco del parque al cual asistieron después de comprar un helado. Los últimos meses de clases habían transcurrido relativamente rápido para ambos amigos y aún cuando Blaine los sobrellevó sin ningún acontecimiento importante, Kurt continuó escuchando ciertos comentarios groseros e insultos varios, los cuales aprendió era mejor ignorar porque quienes los proferían eran chicos idiotas incapaces de llegar a ninguna parte.

Ahora, después de la graduación, cada estudiante libre de obligaciones se pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre intentando escapar del sofocante calor tan propio de aquellos meses, disfrutando a su vez, las semanas previas a comenzar otra etapa que probablemente sería la más importante en muchos aspectos distintos, tanto para bien como para mal.

—Bueno —comienza a decir Blaine, acomodándose mejor sobre el duro hormigón hasta encontrar una vista privilegiada del castaño que prestaba quizá demasiada atención a unos cuantos niños jugando pelota varios metros más allá—, mis padres creyeron conveniente sería mejor así.

Y Kurt entiende. _Demonios_, claro que lo entiende. Las personas prejuiciosas eran horribles y para Blaine, quien era hijo de un matrimonio homosexual —algo inaceptable para muchos—, sería demasiado duro asistir a una escuela pública cuyos ocupantes no dudarían dos veces en expresar tales o cuales ideas hirientes aprendidas de sus propios progenitores conforme crecieron. Los señores Anderson estaban siendo sensatos, buscaban evitarle a Blaine futuros conflictos innecesarios justo como había sucedido con Cooper y Finn tiempo atrás. Pero eso no significaba _deseara_ menos asistir a la misma escuela que su mejor amigo. Ansiaba vivir juntos cada nueva experiencia, aprender basándose en ellas, apoyarse mutuamente ante cualquier situación difícil. Desgraciadamente para el joven Hummel, su padre no podía permitirse costear una matrícula tan costosa.

Y nada puede hacer al respecto—. No es justo —murmura girando entre sus dedos el cono de helado con cierta tristeza—. En verdad _tenía_ muchas esperanzas de que pudiésemos inscribirnos en la misma preparatoria.

—Lo sé blue, igual yo —dice sonando conciliador, frotando pequeños círculos sobre la espalda del castaño intentando reconfortarle—. ¡Pero no será tan malo! Dalton está a sólo media hora de distancia en automóvil así que podremos seguir viéndonos durante las tardes. Nada cambiará entre nosotros.

—¿Y no sería demasiado complicado trasladarte todos los días de un sitio a otro? —Kurt se muestra curioso manteniendo todavía los ojos puestos en cualquier otra parte, evitando mirar al pequeño Anderson todo cuanto puede—. Recuerdo Cooper solía decir ese colegio era algo parecido a un internado, quizá sería mejor si…

—Nisiquiera se te ocurra —lo amonesta el moreno fingiendo molestia—. Sí, es cierto Dalton posee dormitorios compartidos, sin embargo —agregó alargando la "o" durante segundos extra, como si estuviese revelándole un secreto nacional—, yo prefiero regresar a casa. Extrañaría horrores mi habitación, a mis padres y por supuesto a ti.

—Me da miedo —confiesa el joven de ojos claros consiguiendo ahora si sorprender a Blaine—. Temo que al marcharte comenzarás a olvidarme —explica sintiendo repentinamente inusitada vergüenza por exponer todas esas estúpidas inseguridades infundadas—. Tú eres genial Blaine. A diferencia mía, posees una increíble capacidad de adaptación y apuesto en Dalton conseguirás hacer muchos amigos —conforme habla, poco a poco su voz desciende hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo—, luego, con tantas personas geniales rondándote yo dejaré de ser importante para ti y…

—Hey, ya fue suficiente —Blaine interrumpe tan descabellada explicación al notar Kurt casi llegaba al borde del colapso emocional. Desde el fallecimiento de Elizabeth, Kurt perdió total capacidad de reaccionar bien ante las pérdidas y los dos eran tan cercanos que, sólo pensar podría alejarse progresivamente aterrorizaba a Hummel hasta límites insospechables. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros olvidó durante breves instantes el helado, centrando toda atención en el joven castaño—. ¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó preocupado, ganándose un asentimiento afirmativo. Entonces, Blaine toma la pálida mano de Kurt importándole poco o nada encontrarse rodeados de desconocidos—. Escúchame bien —pide obligándole a mirarlo. Azul y ámbar se encuentran, reconociéndose—: tú eres mi mejor amigo. _Siempre_ serás mi mejor y más preciado amigo. Sé conforme crezcamos conoceremos otras personas e incluso podremos tomar caminos diferentes, aún así, yo estaré para ti cada que me necesites sin importar nada.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, tontito —asegura juguetón, rozando a propósito la nariz ajena con la borla del dulce frio consiguiendo sacarle una risita divertida—. Ese es el Kurt Hummel que yo conozco —dijo fraternal—. Nunca dudes eres una persona increíble y, en cierto modo, quien debería temer ser olvidado debería ser yo —los dos comienzan a reír mientras Kurt limpiaba los restos del helado en su rostro—. Por cierto —quitándole despreocupado el sorbete sabor vainilla porque sabe ya no lo comerá, Blaine procede a vaciar también el propio en un basurero cercano, regresando igual de rápido—. Tengo algo para ti —ante esto, obtuvo cierta expresión interrogante—. Llamémoslo un regalo post graduación —con inusitada calma, extrajo una pequeña cajita plana color azul grisáceo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Ésta no era demasiado grande, por lo tanto, Kurt nisiquiera notó la llevaba consigo en primer lugar. Tendiéndosela, fue tomada como si le hubiese entregado al otro muchacho la cosa más bonita del mundo entero—. Adelante: ábrela.

Con dedos temblorosos, Kurt obedeció revelando el contenido. Reposando entre suave terciopelo blanco, encontró una hermosa pulsera de plata. Poseía gruesos aunque no toscos eslabones que se enroscaban entre si, formando espirales continuos entrelazando dos hileras perfectas. Y justo en la parte superior, tenía adherida una plaquita grabada con finas letras cursivas—. Oh Blaine, es preciosa —sin darle tiempo a nada, Anderson sacó del estuche la pieza procediendo a colocarla donde correspondía.

—Lo que tiene escrito —señaló el _"confortare"_ que relucía sobre la superficie—, es latín y significa coraje. Tú has sido excepcionalmente valiente desde que puedo recordar Kurt, por eso —comentó cerrando el broche, asegurándola—, si sientes tristeza o dudes sobre cualquier cosa, quiero mires esto y recuerdes siempre existen motivos para seguir adelante.

Sumamente conmovido, Kurt admiró su regalo fascinado—. Pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

—No hace ninguna falta —le resta importancia—. Verte sonreír así es todo cuanto necesito —reduciendo cualquier distancia, Kurt se abalanza sobre él propinándole un fuerte abrazo que acepta gustoso.

—Muchas gracias.

—El placer es mío.

Después del emotivo momento entre ambos jovencitos, decidieron lo mejor sería emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Como el viaje en bicicleta lo realizaron bromeando y riendo, les tomó aproximadamente veinte minutos llegar a sus respectivas residencias. El sol comenzaba recién a ocultarse, así que, tras asegurar los transportes utilizados dentro del garaje, prometieron hablar más tarde antes de dormir. Despidiéndose, Kurt cruzó esa breve intersección que separaba ambas propiedades sabiendo perfectamente bien estaría solo durante al menos otro par de horas más, por tanto, tendría oportunidad de ordenar un poco antes de comenzar con los preparativos de la cena.

Aproximadamente a las nueve, Burt arribó a su domicilio completamente exhausto aunque feliz por haber concluido su respectiva jornada laboral. Depositando sin cuidado las llaves dentro del contenedor dispuesto para ello en el recibidor, se desplazó despacio hacia la cocina creyendo esa felicidad aumentaba mil niveles al ver a Kurt esperándole con la meza puesta y servida. Mientras comían, los dos Hummel abordaron diversos temas desde los casos más extraños que recibió el taller, hasta los próximos inicios de clases del castaño en la preparatoria William MaKinley.

—Me agrada —señala Burt con el cubierto que sostiene entre los dedos la pulsera que Kurt lleva puesta—. ¿La has comprado con tus ahorros? No creo habértela visto puesta antes.

—Fue un regalo —Kurt explicó sintiendo un repentino calor treparle directo al rostro. Fingiendo demencia, chequeó a distancia los pequeños interruptores instalados en una pared cercana que regulaban el aire acondicionado. Casi juraba mágicamente se habían deslizado por cuenta propia, disminuyendo la potencia del aparato—. ¿Recuerdas te dije Blaine y yo iríamos a pasear? —Burt asiente masticando parte del filete que Kurt cocino aquella noche—. Bueno, recién me lo entrego hoy —es hasta entonces que el patriarca Hummel deja su comida tranquila mirando al menor suspicaz.

—¿Eso es plata, no?

—Creo —responde regresándole el gesto imitándole casi de manera perfecta. Kurt _sabe_ los pensamientos que maquinan la mente de su padre, y evitándose cualquier sermón, decide adelantarse—. Puedo regresársela si te hace sentir mejor

—Sería grosero —concluye elevando de más el vaso con té helado, bebiendo después largos tragos—. ¿Y puedo saber por qué decidió obsequiártela? Tu cumpleaños no es —llevándose dos dedos a la barbilla, finge meditar—. ¿O sí?

Kurt río—. No papá, no lo es —niega jugando con los irregulares pliegues del mantel—. Según me dijo compró esto desde la graduación pero creyó buena idea dármela hasta ahora, ya sabes, con todo eso de que iremos a escuelas diferentes.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal llevas eso?

—Bien, supongo. Estuve pensándolo y creo exageré demasiado las cosas; Blaine irá a Dalton, no al Polo Norte.

—Es bueno saberlo, muchacho.

Kurt le sonríe y procede a sacar el postre del refrigerador zanjando la conversación sobre el brazalete. Acabada la cena, los dos trabajan juntos limpiando la cocina. Ya con todo listo, subieron a dormir. Generalmente Burt se quedaba más tiempo abajo mirando televisión, pero estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que quería era darse una larga ducha y meterse a la cama cuanto antes. Entre bostezos, pidió expresamente al castaño apagar las luces temprano. Dándole gusto, Kurt deseó buenas noches dirigiéndose así hacia su propia habitación.

Nada más entrar, se quitó los zapatos acomodándolos donde no pudiesen estorbarle y prosiguió a cambiarse las ropas que llevaba puestas por un cómodo conjunto de algodón que usaba para dormir, después, abrió las delgadas puertas del ventanal dándose paso hacia el balcón. Esperó cinco minutos y ninguna señal del moreno—. ¿Blaine?

—Ahora salgo —gritó desde un punto ciego, causándole cierta curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me pruebo mi nuevo uniforme —le dijo a distancia lo suficientemente fuerte, haciéndose escuchar—. Papá lo recibió ésta tarde y no resistí la tentación —en ese momento, Blaine apareció ajustándose un elegante blazer azul con rojo, llevaba puesta también una corbata a juego y pese a la distancia, Kurt pudo entrever la pulcra camisa blanca enfundada dentro de los pantalones grises y el cinturón oscuro. Pero _eso_ no era todo. Oh, claro que había decidido peinarse los indomables rizos utilizando gel, consiguiendo darse a si mismo un espectacular aspecto pulcro, aseado y elegante—. ¿Luzco mal?

_Santa madre de…_

—¿Ah? —Kurt apenas fue consciente de la pregunta. Blaine, tímido, giró sobre si mismo mostrándole una imagen completa del atuendo. Y el muchacho cuya piel pálida solía caracterizarle tan a menudo, creyó olvidar respirar correctamente porque, teniendo al moreno ahí parado, vistiendo aquel conjunto tan particular, casi como si le hubiese retirado una venda notó lo atractivo que Blaine era. El cabello oscuro contrastaba perfecto con su tez aceitunada, los ojos bondadosos cuyas tonalidades cambiaban entre colores amielados, verdes o cafés eran enmarcados por perfectas cejas pobladas. Y esos labios.

¡Dios! ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba?!

—¿Te sientes bien, blue?

—Y-yo, sí…por supuesto —balbuceó esforzándose en no parecer demasiado evidente—. Te queda perfecto.

—Me gusta.

—También a mi —entonces, paranoico, se apresuró a corregirse—. ¡El uniforme!...es lo que me gusta, digo…tú te vez elegante…¡no! la chaqueta es la refinada….espera, intento decirte….

—Tranquilo, entendí —rió medio confundido ante tan inusual comportamiento—. Y agradezco los cumplidos.

Reprimiendo los fuertes deseos de llevarse ambas manos al rostro debido a la increíble vergüenza, se une a las risas del otro joven disimulando su latente nerviosismo. Kurt es un adolecente inexperto, no sabe nada sobre el amor, ni mucho menos cuales sentimientos o reacciones son comunes cuando se está frente a la persona que llama tu atención de manera especial, no obstante, ignora completamente en esos instantes, experimentaba por primera vez en su vida la famosa sensación de _"tener mariposas revoloteándole dentro del estómago".  
_

La cual seguiría acompañandole constantemente durante los siguientes años y, quizá, muchos otros más.

* * *

**Hemmm...**

**No tengo mucho por decir, la verdad no pensaba actualizar hasta haber terminado el capítulo de mi otra historia (que casi llevo a la mitad), pero en vista de que hoy en Glee tendremos conversación entre Blaine y Burt, no pude resistirme. ¡Yo espero con tantas ansias esa escena!**

**Como mencioné anteriormente, en el siguiente capítulo comenzará de lleno la trama de la historia, así que espero le guste tanto o más que a mí. Por otra parte quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentan y dejan review ¡me alegran el día!**

**Sé posiblemente podrían reportarme por esto pero contestaré algunos de ellos:  
**

**Cannelle Vert:** No, la verdad es que no considero sea algo malo. A fin de cuentas era exactamente lo que quería transmitir. De que habrá problemas, claro, los habrá. Especialmente para Kurt. ¡Gracias por leer!. **DyanneAndersonH: **¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! **ForeverloveKB: **Creo este capítulo responde tu pregunta. ¡Encantada de tenerte por aquí! **Hummelberry : **Lo siento, Kurt no va a Dalton, pero eso no quiere decir las cosas se pongan menos interesantes. ¡Gracias por comentar. **Elbereth3: **¡Por supuesto que habrá Warblers, sino esto no sería interesante. ¡Gracias por leer también mi otro fic, MA!. **SameShitAsYesterday: **Mi intención no es alterarte, pero al separarlos de alguna manera el suspenso aumenta, ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por leer! **Adriana11:**Gracias a ti por leer. ¡A mí me encanta tenerte por aquí. **Gabriela C: **Y yo espero subirlos en cuanto pueda, pero con la escuela y eso a veces se me dificulta. Aún así, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y por seguir aquí ;)

¡Por cierto, antes de olvidarlo! Hace tiempo alguien me preguntó si habría SebastianxBlaine en este fic. Pues la respuesta es sí. Tengo planes bastante interesantes para estos dos. ¡Les gustará, lo prometo!

¡Hasta la proxima!


	6. William McKinley High School

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, todo Glee tendría que ser Klaine._

**Agradecimientos especiales: **_ Como siempre, primero agradezco infinitamente a quienes toman minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo para comentar: (**Gabriela C, Adriana11, Anderson-Criss, Elbereth3, Hummelberry, KeyserCriss, ForeverloveKB y DyanneAndersonH, Snow y Cannelle Vert**) Obviamente también a los fabulosos Followers: (**Adriana 11, Elbereth3, Le Fay Morgana, Melina Mason Cullen, Natasha Dalton, Nathaglee y Poppafrita**), por último todos los Favorites: (**Anderson-Criss, Nathaglee, Poppafrita, Elbereth3 y SameShitAsYesterday**)_

_¡31 Reviews! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por continuar conmigo en esta historia! _

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**_"William McKinley High School"_**

—Hola Kurt —el saludo de William Shuester sonó quizá demasiado alegre para ser un lunes por la mañana y, por algún motivo desconocido, Kurt Hummel estúpidamente quiere creer obtendrá ayuda en ésta ocasión. Se equivocaba. Enviando constantes miradas desesperadas de los neandertales que minutos antes creyeron sería una excelente idea intimidarle, al miembro del personal docente, comprende casi como si le hubiesen propinado un despiadado puñetazo que nada cambiará los planes originales ideados por quienes, sin falta, se encargaban de atormentarle cada día. Y también aprende nadie nunca estaba demasiado interesado en resolver problemas relacionados con otras personas. O al menos, fingían no verlos aún pese a tenerlos justo enfrente—. ¡Me parece excelente todos ustedes sean tan amigos! —dice feliz, mostrando su dedo pulgar en el gesto universal de aprobación.

—¡Por supuesto, míster Shue! —responde uno de los fornidos futbolistas cuyo mohicano resulta intimidante. Los demás le siguen la corriente, fingiendo camaradería. El hombre adulto, manteniendo una gran sonrisa complacida, se aleja con dirección al edificio principal perteneciente a McKinley, perdiéndose entre otros tantos estudiantes apresurados. Es entonces cuando Kurt _sabe_ nada terminará bien. Al menos para él—. Muy bien Hummel —no lo imagina, ese sujeto sonó demasiado ansioso por comenzar a hacerle la vida miserable, justo igual a sus otros compañeros—, creo ya va siendo hora de jugar.

Kurt retrocede varios pasos, aunque tampoco es que pueda llegar demasiado lejos. Y sin percatarse apenas cuanto se ha alejado, choca contra un contenedor de basura apreciando a tan corta distancia el nauseabundo hedor proveniente desde el interior del mismo. Reprimiendo varias arcadas, frenético piensa en escapar, lo cual sería suicidio porque lo superan en número, corren más rápido y saben dónde encontrarle. Resignado, aferra la correa de su mochila. ¿Debía ser justo hoy? ¡Recién había conseguido una chaqueta increíble en línea!

Verlos avanzar otro poco, le hizo apegarse contra el inmundo cubo metálico—. ¡Por favor! —ruega, aunque igual sabe sus súplicas serán ignoradas—. Ésta chaqueta pertenece a la última colección _Marc Jacobs_ —explica. En realidad, lo fue dos temporadas atrás pero esos idiotas ignorantes nisiquiera sabían sobre qué hablaba, por lo tanto, intento probar suerte—. Al menos déjenme quitármela.

—Rápido Hummel, no tengo tu maldito tiempo —objetó el chico más alto y corpulento del variopinto grupo. Interpretando tal respuesta cual señal divina, Kurt se despoja rápido de la chaqueta tras casi lanzar directo al rostro de Pukerman su mochila—. Ahora si, espero te agrade convivir con basura porque es ahí donde te corresponde estar, niño bonito.

En momentos así, el pálido jovencito detesta con fuerza inaudita poseer complexión delgada y físicamente débil. Odia cuán fácil les resulta sostenerle firmemente impidiendo pueda realizar cualquier movimiento voluntario. Uno lo sujeta por los tobillos, mientras que el otro, pasando ambos brazos por la parte posterior de su delgado torso le eleva sin complicaciones. Segundos después, Hummel reposa boca arriba entre incontables bolsas negras cuyo contenido prefiere continuar ignorando.

Afuera, escucha constantes risas victoriosas, palmas chocando entre si celebrando tal audacia y, evidentemente, también el sonido de sus cosas tras ser arrojadas contra el duro hormigón del estacionamiento. Ahora, deberá esperar veinte minutos más metido ahí antes de siquiera plantearse abandonar tan desagradable sitio.

Los minutos transcurren lentos, cada alumno parece haber ingresado ya a la escuela. El aparcamiento, silencioso, brinda ya suficiente tranquilidad para que él pueda salir. Y eso hace. Los siguientes pasos próximos a segyur serán tomar sus pertenencias, dirigirse al baño más cercano para intentar deshacerse al menos del olor para después comenzar las clases sobrellevando esas horas siguientes de la mejor manera posible. Ya es una rutina bastante bien establecida.

Cuando Kurt avanza entre los autos inmóviles, lentamente se topa con el frontis del edificio escolar y necesitó reprimir los súbitos deseos que sintió de volver sobre sus propios pasos, dirigirse a casa, fingir cualquier enfermedad creíble y encerrarse en su habitación aproximadamente veinticuatro horas más obteniendo una tan necesitada negación. Ajustándose la chaqueta, entiende suena excelente, pero no puede hacerlo. Aquello era algo con lo cual debía aprender a lidiar, era necesario afrontarlo valientemente porque como bien decía su ya fallecida madre, los Hummel nunca se rendían. Nunca. Sin embargo, Hummel quería gritar tan alto haciéndose escuchar entre tantas injusticias. Pero elevar la voz generalmente contraía problemas y el joven castaño no quería preocupar a quienes amaba.

Esas eran ciertas desventajas de una escuela pública.

Kurt podía ser todo menos idiota y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente notaba desde un inicio cómo era que las cosas funcionaban en McKinley. Los deportistas y animadoras ocupaban dentro de la cadena social el estatus más alto. Eran populares, tenían ciertos privilegios, nadie se metía con ellos sin pagar serias consecuencias y eran sumamente deseados entre casi el noventa por ciento de las chicas o chicos solteros disponibles. Popularidad, respeto, envidia, temor; todo cuanto adolecente deseaba, ellos lo tenían. Mientras tanto, otro pequeño puñado de alumnos suertudos formaban parte de ciertos sitios "provechosos". Neutralidad absoluta, le llamaban algunos. Nadie les odiaba ni admiraba. Sólo eran gente común pasando desapercibida, cuya estadía en la preparatoria nadie recordaría. Y finalmente estaban aquellos cuya mala suerte solía seguirles allá donde quiera que fueran. Nerds, frikis, punks e inadaptados eran blancos seguros si alguien mostraba suficiente interés en realizarles bromas pesadas.

Y más allá, mucho muy por debajo se hallaban los miembros del coro.

Populares o no, todos en McKinley High les conocían. Nadie perdía oportunidad de humillarles si existía ocasión, les consideraban soñadores, perdedores con aires de grandeza e ideales que jamás llegarían a cumplirse. Sin embargo, pese a saberlo, Kurt Hummel después de pensarlo mucho decidió esa misma semana estaría uniéndose al club. Sí, escuchó diversas opiniones sobre que hacerlo sería parecido a cometer suicidio social, sin embargo, poco le importó. Lo haría porque simplemente adoraba cantar. Vaya que a Kurt le fascinaba cantar. Además de la moda, el canto se encontraba entre sus gustos más arraigados. Elizabeth les había heredado a ambos hermanos Hummel tan apreciado don, sin embargo, Kurt creía ser especial porque la familia de su madre descendía de una larga estirpe cuyos hombres poseyeron rango vocal idéntico al propio. Su abuelo fue contratenor, ahora, él también.

Existían muchas diversas maneras de honrarles pero, _esa_ era la mejor.

Acariciando dos veces la pulsera que rodeaba su muñeca izquierda repitiéndose esa palabra en latín grabada en ella, procede a cruzar las puertas metálicas e internarse dentro de McKinley, esperando sobrevivir hasta finalizadas las clases. Afortunadamente para Hummel, no enfrentó ningún otro contratiempo. Casi al final, aprovechando una hora libre adiciona para New Directions junto a tres chicas y un muchacho en silla de ruedas. Will Shuester es quien dirigirá el coro ahora, y aunque Kurt sigue molesto con él por su descarada indiferencia, se enfoca en lo que hará. Y Kurt canta seguro de su gran talento, sin nervios ni inseguridades.

Luego, recibiendo educados aplausos al terminar, míster Shue le pide paciencia hasta que tome una decisión y publique posteriormente los resultados.

Y entonces Kurt tiene permitido regresar a casa, donde debe afrontar otra clase de problemas. El camino de vuelta, lo realiza en un profundo estado distraído y hasta ausente. Cuando por fin arriba a la seguridad del único sitio donde se siente inmune e intocable, cree conveniente proceder con los quehaceres pendientes utilizándolos cual método de distracción más que nada. En realidad no son demasiados, los dos únicos Hummel viviendo ahí eran bastante ordenados y organizados, le tomará poco tener cada elemento en su respectivo sitio. Pronto, tras la actividad realizada su estómago reclama alimento. Preparándose un emparedado, divaga libremente sobre ciertos asuntos turbadores, todos ellos, relacionados con Blaine Anderson, a los cuales nisiquiera es capaz de encontrar respuesta.

Porque últimamente, cada que compartía cualquier momento en compañía de Blaine era demasiado consciente de su presencia a niveles insospechados e inquietantes. Lograba confundirle. Y si Kurt agregaba las inquietantes dudas referentes al sexo femenino dentro del dilema, todo se complicaba. Kurt era un adolecente, obvio a esas alturas notaba ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, apreciaba los hermosos detalles que poseía el cuerpo femenino en estructura, imagen y forma, sin embargo, no le atraía como se _suponía_ debería hacerlo. ¿Significaba era diferente? No sabía. Incluso varias veces meditó hablar sobre ello con los señores Anderson o su padre mismo, no obstante, lo descartó de inmediato ya que le avergonzaba hasta límites insospechados siquiera tocar el tema.

¡Blaine quedaba descartado también!

Pronto, Kurt escucha el claro sonido del timbre flotar hasta la estancia, donde ha estado sumergido entre diversos pensamientos turbios que sólo logran crearle más conflictos internos difíciles de resolver. Emitiendo un suspiro cargado de pura resignación, camina sin prisas hacia la puerta de entrada dispuesto a recibir a su mejor amigo, quien siempre puntual, competía con la increíble precisión de un costoso reloj suizo. Con nada más abrirle la puerta, Blaine sonríe y gesticula inconscientemente esas expresiones faciales adorables cada que tiene a Kurt enfrente, iluminando no sólo cada lugar donde deleita con su presencia, sino también, cual gentil rayo de sol brinda luz y alegría al joven e inexperto corazón del contratenor que, desbocado, late incontrolablemente fuerte dejándolo sin aliento.

Hummel lucha por prestar atención a los diversos comentarios sobre todo o nada mientras ambos se dirigen escaleras arriba con destino a su habitación. Blaine ha estado allí muchas veces antes en el pasado, sin embargo, Kurt cree hoy será diferente gracias a que las emociones revoloteándole dentro del pecho cual pajarillo ansioso de libertad han cambiado, transformándose en algo más intenso que sólo un gran cariño hacia quien prácticamente creció acompañándole cada instante, forjando profundos lazos fraternos inquebrantables.

Mientras Blaine, como siempre, se mueve ansioso por toda la recamara buscando un sitio adecuado para sentarse, Kurt lo admira silencioso, continuando con las dudas. Comprendía eso del afecto, el cariño y aprecio, pero ese específico sentimiento le resultaba desconocido, incomprensible y aterrador.

¿Blaine mostraría enfado si decidiera contarle sobre sus turbaciones? Desecha la idea casi de inmediato y apartando cualquier escenario resultado de tal confesión lo bastante lejos, el joven castaño procede a instalarse lo suficientemente lejos del otro, dispuesto a centrarse en los deberes escolares pendientes. Media hora después, Kurt comprende será difícil, sobre todo cuando Blaine intenta repetidas veces entablar diversas conversaciones sobre Dalton, los maravillosos chicos que allí ha conocido, las rigurosas políticas anti acoso y qué o cuáles clubs serían buenas opciones si considerarse unirse durante el transcurso del año escolar. Kurt mentalmente emite gemidos derrotados, fingiendo escuchar atento, comentando de vez en cuando utilizando cortos monosílabos regresando instantes después toda atención a los gruesos libros cuyo contenido nisiquiera puede asimilar correctamente.

Y es cuando Blaine se dice a si mismo algo va mal.

Desde bastante rato atrás notó un comportamiento inusual en Kurt, posiblemente debía atribuirlo a algún posible problema cuya seriedad logró afectar de manera tan profunda a su mejor amigo. El muchacho de Dalton conocía demasiado bien al castaño, sabía entrever perfecto los intentos del otro por fingir nada malo sucedía. Kurt siempre tuvo esa rara manera de actuar, prefería soportar en solitario su propio dolor si con ello lograba "proteger" a quienes amaba. Craso error. Desde pequeños, Blaine se consideró un apoyo para Kurt y si necesitaba sonsacarle la verdad logrando con ello hacerle sentir mejor, lo haría.

—Muy bien —comenta con calma absoluta, hablándole con tanta suavidad al contratenor que casi sonó como un murmullo. Abandonando esa aburrida lectura sobre la segunda guerra mundial, mira directamente al pálido rostro cuyo dueño apenas le presta atención pues parece entretenido en seguir tomando notas—. ¿Quieres decírmelo ya o prefieres terminar con los deberes primero?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —responde desinteresado, sin dejar ni un minuto de garabatear incoherencias sobre las blancas hojas de papel, tachoneando diversas palabras repetidas veces cada que cree cometer un error. Y los ojos color avellana de Anderson clavados en él no ayudan en nada.

—Oh, sí lo sabes —como si sostuviese un poderoso escáner que podía mágicamente revelarle los motivos de tan inusual actitud, Blaine movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, señalándole—. Estás actuando muy raro hoy.

—Sin impresiones tuyas, nada más —un fuerte malestar estomacal se manifiesta en su estómago por ocultarle las cosas al moreno, sin embargo, son temas personales que prefiere mantener en secreto, pero, por la manera en que Blaine siguió observándolo supo no le había convencido nada—. Tal vez, sólo me siento ansioso.

—Me di cuenta —asiente cariñoso, incomodando sin querer a Kurt—. ¿Tuviste dificultades en McKinley? —le interesa saber.

Los labios y lengua del muchacho de ojos claros hormiguean anticipándose ansiosos, impacientes por conjugar las palabras adecuadas comenzando así a revelar la verdad que obstinadamente se ha aferrado en seguir ocultando. Reprimiendo los repentinos accesos de sinceridad cuya increíble fuerza amenazan con salir en cualquier instante, Kurt piensa frenético necesitará desviar el tema o terminará cometiendo una terrible tontería—. No —dice olvidándose al fin del bolígrafo que mantenía apretado entre los dedos demasiado fuerte—. Más bien es por mi audición al coro que estoy así.

—¡Eso es genial, blue! —exclama feliz, sacudiendo el universo de Kurt en cada sentido posible—¿Cuál canción cantaste?

—Mr. Cellophane —la contestación arranca una sonora carcajada divertida a Blaine.

—¿Me creerás si te digo también estoy considerando unirme al coro de Dalton? —dice pensativo, cambiando páginas al azar del grueso volumen de historia universal—. Aún no estoy muy seguro sobre ello.

—¿Por qué? Tu voz es tan… —interrumpiéndose, Kurt cree decir "hermosa" sonaría raro debido a las recién descubiertas emociones hacia su amigo, así que, cambiando de opinión elige otra palabra más acorde—, increíble. Dudo sean tan tontos en darse el lujo de rechazarte siendo tan talentoso.

Blaine suelta una risita halagada—. No creas, ellos son fenomenales y casi se les consideran estrellas de rock.

—¿Son populares? —pregunta impresionado. Cuando Blaine asiente, Kurt creyó tener atorado un gran nudo dentro de la garganta mientras compara situaciones entre instituciones. Si formaban el club, deberían sobrellevar muchos obstáculos difíciles.

—¿Seguro te sientes bien?

—Sí, sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte a cenar —dice consultando ese pequeño reloj que reposaba sobre el escritorio, percatándose las horas transcurrieron demasiado rápidas—. Si comienzo ahora podré hacer soufflé de chocolate.

—Aunque suena muy tentador, tendré que resistirme a tus maravillas culinarias —decepcionado, reunte todas sus pertenencias dentro del bolso café que siempre utilizaba para el instituto—. Mis padres trabajaron toda la semana pasada y ahora que tienen tiempo libre, planearon secuestrarme —bromea aún cuando Kurt apenas y lo encuentra gracioso—. Los tres iremos a un pequeño restaurante Italiano en Westerville, pero siempre podemos charlar más tarde antes de irnos a dormir.

—Mejor mañana, Westerville está lejos y apuesto cuando regresen a Lima será ya bastante tarde.

—Bien —acompañando al moreno hasta la salida, se despiden demorando minutos extras hasta que finalmente Blaine procede a retirarse y Kurt le mira alejarse hasta perderse entre los pequeños arbustos decorativos del jardín delantero de su casa.

Kurt bloquea la puerta, amortiguando cada sonido nocturno proveniente desde el exterior y, apoyándose contra la plana superficie de madera, cierra los ojos debido a esa fuerte opresión que impide pueda respirar correctamente. Dejando escapar jadeos entrecortados, vagamente recuerda debe preparar la comida pues su padre pronto regresará, sin embargo, se queda allí prado, inmóvil. Llevándose ambas manos al pecho justo comienza a cuestionarse si acaso aquello era lo que los grandes autores describían como amor, si realmente ese concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres estaba sucediéndole a él precisamente. ¿Acaso Kurt empezaba a conocer ese poderoso sentimiento cuya intensidad brindaba tanto fortalezas y debilidades por igual, convirtiéndote en mejor o peor persona, dando cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a quien creías era la mitad de tu propia alma, esa persona especial que complementaba todo cuanto eras o esperabas ser? ¿Sentía eso por Blaine o sólo se equivocaba?

Kurt lo desconocía, inclusive muestra reticencia a atravesar tal etapa con el moreno involucrado porque_ jamás_ podría perdonarse perderlo debido a sus tontas confusiones adolescentes. Alejarse del chico más asombroso, increíble, talentoso y amable que la vida pudo ponerle en el camino literalmente lo mataría de tristeza.

Y allí, acompañado por la soledad del recibidor, promete anteponer su amistad con Blaine sobre cualquier otra cosa siempre, sin tener conciencia que con aquella promesa él mismo ponía dentro del tablero de juego que el destino tenía preparado, su propio corazón.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Díganme por favor si ustedes también quedaron un poco (¡mucho!) desorientadas por el final de Glee. Bueno, pues yo sí y a falta de buena calidad en las líneas argumentales de la serie original, pues aquí vengo yo a arruinarlo todavía más con un nuevo capítulo. En verdad, muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí conmigo en estas mis locuras. ¡Soy feliz!**

**He estado inspirada con esta historia por lo cual he modificado mucho de su contenido, sólo espero que al momento de que se reflejen los resultados sean de su agrado.**

**Posiblemente no hubo nada interesante en este capítulo, nada que no conocieran o supieran ya, pero era necesario para introducir a Kurt al mundo de McKinley. ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias de nuevo por todo!**

**¡Cuídense!**


	7. Primeras veces

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, todo Glee tendría que ser Klaine._

**_Agradecimientos especiales: _**_Lamentablemente hoy, por falta de tiempo más que nada, no puedo mencionar a todas las fabulosas personas que se son tan amables de leer, comentar y estar al pendiente de mi fic. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir aquí! ¡Soy inmensamente feliz por saber mis barbaridades continúan gustándoles!_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**_"Primeras veces"_**

Kurt no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha desperdiciado sentado allí, contemplando ausente como diversas personas desconocidas caminaban en diferentes direcciones, conforme la luz del sol lentamente moría, coloreando de hermosos tonos cálidos el cielo vespertino.

Quizá la señora Williams, alarmada ante su inusual tardanza habría llamado ya a su padre buscando obtener noticias suyas, consiguiendo así alarmarlo, considerando cuan específico era respecto a los horarios establecidos para estar fuera. Suspiró pesaroso, cuando por primera vez no le importa demasiado tal hecho. Ni le interesa tampoco recibir un posible castigo después; todavía _necesitaba _aclarar ciertos asuntos relacionados con los complicados sentimientos recién descubiertos referentes a Blaine, antes siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de regresar.

El muchacho castaño sostiene con mayor firmeza la delgada correa unida al bonito collar torno al peludo cuello de Robert que, completamente ajeno a cualquier posible preocupación, descansaba acurrucado junto a sus pies, disfrutando como sólo los canes ponían hacerlo la apacible tranquilidad del parque donde solían llevarle cada fin de semana a pasear. Y Kurt en momentos así, aprecia mucho tal compañía silenciosa. Le ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad, calmándole en consecuencia esa rabia inaudita que aún le carcome por dentro, quemándole las entrañas y nublándole el sentido común.

Y Kurt está bastante seguro que nunca, a su corta edad, vivió un día repleto de tantas primeras veces. La mayoría malas si era sincero.

Al ser ya una costumbre establecida entre los Anderson y Hummel, cada sábado sin falta solían reunirse en casa de cualquiera de las dos familias para llevar a cabo sus usuales reuniones. Generalmente preparaban abundante comida, charlaban sobre cada acontecimiento sucintado durante la semana sacando siempre el lado amable aunque no hubiese ninguno, organizaban algún divertido juego o bien terminaban mirando cualquier partido interesante que estuviera transmitiéndose en televisión. Sin embargo, aquella vez fue diferente. Carl creyó buena idea integrar a un muy buen amigo suyo también abogado, los dos estudiaron juntos en la universidad y puesto que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que tuvieron contacto, le extendió la invitación. Ambos Hummel no tuvieron inconveniente. A final de cuentas, esa ocasión los Anderson fungirían rol como anfitriones y al ser su casa el punto de reunión conjunto, podían recibir a quienes ellos quisieran.

Cuando el señor y señora Jenkins arribaron, no lo hicieron solos. La encantadora pareja tenía una única hija cuya edad era exactamente la misma que Kurt y Blaine. Ella era sin dudas una chica preciosa, encantadora e inteligente. Físicamente representaba la mezcla perfecta entre sus progenitores; poseía corto cabello negro amoldado en un corte moderno, cuerpo delicado, piel bronceada e increíbles ojos verde mar. Posiblemente al joven contratenor le hubiese caído muy bien, sobre todo porque parecía conocer suficientes temas relacionados con diseñadores decentes, sin embargo, conforme transcurrían las horas, Kurt comenzó realmente a _odiar_ esa manera en que la muchacha "soy toda sonrisas" Jenkins, le coqueteaba a su mejor amigo.

No era descarada, pero sí enfermizamente obvia. Pese a la señales que incluso un radar detectaría, Blaine ni por enterado sobre cuán atractivo le resultaba a la chica. Kurt, luego de varios intentos fallidos por integrarse en las conversaciones, creyó más útil observarlos desde una distancia prudente, ignorando siquiera estaba experimentando la primera de muchas etapas de horrendos celos que tendría en su vida. Creía que un aterrador monstruo se le retorcía dentro del estómago clamando sangre, nada más ver las insolentes manos femeninas posarse despreocupadas ya fuese sobre la pierna o espalda de Blaine. Eran toques inocentes, pero Kurt _no_ culpaba a Blaine. Le fueron inculcados modales demasiado específicoss, él solía comportarse gentil y amable casi por naturaleza. ¡A esa tipa _si_ podía!

Para mitad de la reunión, Kurt no lo soportó más. Ningún derecho tenía a comportarse malcriado aún cuando _creía_ tener razones justificadas, así que, disculpándose, alegó haber olvidado la señora Williams le pidió realizar una importante diligencia y emprendió la retirada pese a las constantes protestas de Blaine. Creyó sería lo mejor o acabaría llorando y luego vendrían preguntas que todavía no era capaz de responder.

Así pues, Hummel caminó casi cuatro cuadras. Encontró provechosa la distancia entre domicilios, así impuso cierto orden sobre sus emociones encontradas. La señora Williams era una agradable mujer viuda que conoció a Elizabeth por mera casualidad en una tienda especializada de jardinería, desde entonces, profesó inmenso cariño no sólo hacia ella, sino también a sus pequeños hijos. A Kurt le fascinaban los animales y nada más enterarse le era imposible a la anciana prestarle ciertos cuidados al can que le hacía compañía, creyó buena idea ayudarle. A partir de allí, los dos formaron ciertos lazos afectivos mutuos. No obstante, la viuda Williams también se caracterizaba por ser excepcionalmente sabia, intuía cuando preguntar, cuando proporcionar los espacios adecuados y momentos oportunos, debido a eso, si notó o no el estado deprimido que Kurt irradiaba nada más abrirle la puerta, prefirió guardar silencio.

Haciendo entrar al castaño, charlaron durante breves minutos sobre meras trivialidades y después éste volvió a marcharse acompañado por Robert.

El haragán can lucia resignado ante la sola idea de dar un largo paseo.

Inicialmente Kurt sí ejercitó al _Cocker Spaniel, _pero nada más concluir con una primera vuelta al parque, terminó rindiéndose y ocupó una banca vacía, dispuesto a perderse en sus pensamientos. Desde entonces no se había movido, aunque Robert no se quejaba mucho tampoco.

Ahora, más tranquilo, logra sacar conclusiones nada alentadoras; por primera ocasión consigue entrever la gran diferencia entre su gran cariño fraternal por otro más grande hacia Blaine, cuya intensidad le robaba completamente el aliento. Deja de lado la imagen inocente del moreno, pasándolo a ver como el muchacho más divertido, encantador, dulce, comprensivo y apuesto que ha tenido oportunidad de conocer jamás. Tales conjeturas le obligan entonces a _aceptar_ se siente atraído por su amigo con la misma intensidad que el metal a un poderoso imán.

Y eso le convierte en alguien diferente. Kurt Hummel _es_ completamente diferente a los demás.

Aterrado ante los nuevos descubrimientos, lejos de sentirse feliz, una profunda pena le embarga. Lo sabe. Él estaba enamorado de Blaine y nunca, nisiquiera volviendo a nacer, sería correspondido de la misma forma. Mareado, Kurt formula millones de motivos: Porque eran mejores amigos, porque no soportaría perderlo gracias a un amor sin futuro, porque a Blaine le gustaban las chicas, porque Blaine preferiría elegir a alguien mejor, alguien capaz de mostrar en público sin temor, ni prejuicios, ni obstáculos. La lista resulta interminable, desolándolo.

Tocando desesperado ese hermoso regalo adherido a su muñeca, se obliga a tener coraje para sobrellevar la situación sin derrumbarse. Y es así que lleva a cabo la segunda promesa más egoísta hecha a su propia persona: cree guardar silencio será lo más sensato e inteligente. Así sería. Aunque sólo fuese suyo, atesoraría ese amor tan especial tanto cuanto hiciera falta, importándole muy poco sufrir altibajos durante la travesía. *Porque Kurt sería feliz si la persona que más amaba del mundo entero era feliz, aunque no fuese con él.

Su amistad sería siempre lo primero y más importante.

Tan centrado estaba entre sus propias cavilaciones, que no notó la presencia de Blaine acercándosele por detrás. No hasta después de tener esos fuertes brazos rodeándole los hombros. Emitiendo un grito asustado, Hummel brincó alejándose todo cuanto le fuera posible jalando en consecuencia la correa del _Cocker Spaniel. _Robert fue arrastrado al menos dos o tres pasos, arrancándole chillidos ahogados tras ser tomado por absoluta sorpresa.

Reconociendo a su "atacante", Kurt sobre reaccionó, aunque para mal—. ¡Maldita sea, Anderson! —gritó agudizando su voz varios decibeles, evidentemente molesto—. ¿Acaso pretendes provocarme un infarto, torpe? ¡Me asustaste muchísimo! —regañó, llevándose una mano al pecho, percatando los rápidos latidos de su corazón desbocado.

—Lo siento —la disculpa suena sincera mientras Blaine mostraba ambas palmas abiertas en alto, pretendiendo demostrar inocencia absoluta—. Nunca pretendí provocarte semejante exabrupto.

Kurt bufa molesto—. Da igual —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta y quizá suena demasiado brusco, despertando diversas alarmas en la mente del muchacho de Dalton, cuyos ojos avellana lucieron confundidos ante semejante actitud defensiva.

—Pues, considerando cuan tarde es y la cantidad de tiempo que estuviste ausente, me preocupé —explicó señalando al cielo nocturno cuyas estrellas plateadas comenzaban a titilar débilmente, anunciando su presencia. Luego, acuclillándose, proporcionó suaves caricias tras las grandes orejas de Robert cuya mirada grisácea parecía todavía indignada ante los malos tratos que debió soportar anteriormente—. Podemos llevarlo juntos si quieres.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo solo, muchas gracias —espeta cruzándose ambos brazos contra el pecho, imponiendo cierta barrera invisible entre ambos. Kurt se comportaba grosero pero no es precisamente su intención, resulta inconsciente puesto que todavía sufría los crecientes efectos de los celos cuya influencia lograban cegarle toda sensatez—. Será mejor regreses cuanto antes, seguro la señorita Jenkins estará preguntándose dónde rayos te habrás metido —comenta, sarcasmo goteando entre cada palabra mientras se aleja aún cuando poca idea tiene respecto a qué lugar debe dirigirse exactamente, casi llevando a rastras al pobre Robert, cuyas pequeñas patitas cortas apenas y podían avanzar como correspondía.

Blaine se levantó al instante, siguiéndole—. ¿Por qué pareces tan molesto? —le interesa saber, sonriendo de manera bobalicona, irritando sin querer los nervios del contratenor.

—Imaginaciones tuyas.

—Vamos blue, te conozco —discrepa, sujetándole de la muñeca incitándolo a detenerse y hablar. Robert paró en seco ganándose otra desagradable sacudida provocada por su molesta correa. Emitiendo un gemido lastimero, ruega como mejor puede a ambos chicos parar tal tortura, aunque igual es ignorado olímpicamente—. ¿Tú actitud tiene que ver con Angelina?

—Ahora resulta ser Angelina —pone los ojos en blanco, disponiéndose a continuar, sin embargo Blaine consiguió actuar más rápido bloqueándole cualquier posibilidad de escape. Robert, indignado, prefiere sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros negándose bajo cualquier circunstancia a dar otro paso y mueve la blanca cabeza peluda entre los dos, sin comprender—. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, no podría importarme menos.

Mentiras. Kurt odia decirlas, pero todos mentían en algún momento ¿no? —Ella sólo intentaba ser amigable, Kurt —dice, deslizando las yemas de los callosos dedos hasta conseguir entrelazar las manos de ambos, acoplándolas perfectamente. Parecen piezas de un complicado rompecabezas que fueron hechas para conectar sin problemas—. Lamento si te hice sentir excluido —el castaño acaba cerrando sus ojos, repentinamente derrotado, maldiciendo no soportar enfadarse demasiado tiempo con Blaine. Estaban tan acostumbrados a tenerse cerca que resultaba imposible.

—Perdón —se disculpa sintiéndose cien años más viejo, si eso era posible—. Dejé salir la horrible drama queen que llevo dentro—correspondiendo al gentil gesto, sonríe—. Soy un verdadero idiota.

—Quizá sólo un poquito —bromea, ganándose un ligero empujón en venganza—. Anda, volvamos antes de provocarles un infarto masivo a nuestros padres. No quisiera darles motivos para clausurar nuestros balcones definitivamente —dice al recordar graciosamente cada travesura realizada siendo apenas pequeños niños cuya ansia por aventurarse al exterior era insaciable, ganándose debido a ello diversos castigos, entre los cuales figuraba mantener las respectivas puertas de cada uno bajo llave durante meses.

Kurt asiente, completamente de acuerdo e ignorando los constantes intentos del testarudo _Cocker Spaniel_ por escapar, le levanta, aprisionándolo contra su pecho. Robert gruñe, aunque abandona cualquier modo hostil tras darse cuenta no deberá caminar—. Angelina es bonita —murmura inseguro de pronto, captando la atención del moreno —. Parecías _agradarle._

—Bueno —le resta importancia encogiendo sus hombros despreocupado—. No es precisamente mi tipo —y aquella bestia salvaje que Kurt creyó tener dentro ronronea complacida, regodeándose satisfecha ante tal declaración—. ¿A ti te interesaba? ¿Por eso tanto alboroto?

Hummel considerando tal idea repugnante, arruga la nariz y apresurado niega repetidas veces. Blaine estaba _mucho_ muy alejado de cualquier realidad cercana—. Para nada —entonces, cierta zona de su cerebro maquina una idea descabellada. Sonará estúpido en cuanto lo diga, e inclusive un poco loco, sin embargo, le interesaba saber qué opinaba el otro joven al respecto—. Oye —comienza dudoso, captando la completa atención del tenor—. ¿Tú crees estábamos destinados a conocernos?

Blaine guarda silencio, meditando la pregunta—. No lo sé —revela como si fuese un sabio cuya única misión consistía en descifrar los grandes misterios del universo—. Pero siempre he creído todos tenemos un destino. También puedo asegurarte que si no hubiésemos coincidido, tarde o temprano la vida se habría encargado de unirnos —menciona regalándole su más bella sonrisa, y, utilizando su pulgar, acaricia el dorso de la mano del castaño en breves círculos imaginarios—. Creo firmemente que aún sin saber sobre tu existencia yo todavía te estaría buscando. ¿Sabes por qué? —Kurt evita responder, manteniéndose expectante—. Porque tú me comprendes en muchos sentidos Kurt. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Entonces una cálida sensación se derrama rápidamente dentro del corazón del pálido estudiante de McKinley, llenándolo de suaves e intensas emociones indescriptibles. Y agradece la oscuridad reinante, así Blaine no puede verle el rostro sonrojado. Ese comentario desarma cada pared emocional construida torno suyo cuyo objetivo consistía en protegerle, pero lejos de hacerlo sentir miserable, lo reconforta. Su amor por Blaine siempre estuvo allí, escondido, esperando el momento adecuado para salir y mientras lo hacía se alimentada de continuas esperanzas e ilusiones, creciendo apenas sin ser percibido, convirtiéndose en una fuerza tan poderosa que bien podría destruirlo, así como también sacarlo del infierno más profundo. Pero Kurt calla. Callará debido al miedo; miedo de arruinarlo, miedo a perder a Blaine.

Le causa pánico siquiera considerar perder al chico que ama—. Sin importar nada, siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —agrega Anderson sin titubeos y Kurt percibe clara honestad en las orbes avellanas.

—¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese día no estuvo lleno de tantas primeras veces tan desastrosas. Afortunadamente, así como existieron en el pasado muchas "primeras veces" entre los dos, en un futuro no muy lejano sucederían otras tantas más. Muchas más, ya fuesen buenas o malas.


	8. The Dalton Academy Warblers

**Advertencia:** _Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo gran parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, Glee definitivamente ESTARÍA en HBO. _

**Agradecimientos especiales:** _Nuevamente a todos los maravillosos mensajes, gente bonita que toma minutos de su valioso tiempo a dedicarme breves palabras de aliento. También a los que leen o siguen sin comentar, saber están ahí me alienta a seguir escribiendo._

Por último, quisiera decir, este capítulo tendrá ligeras menciones Niff. Para los que son afines a esta pareja, pues espero haberlo hecho bien y no salirme tanto del canon que se ha creado torno a ellos dos.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**"The Dalton Academy Warblers"**

Aunque los acordes correspondientes a la canción que eligió con meticuloso cuidado días atrás concluyen, Blaine no quiere abrir sus ojos por temor a lo que podría encontrarse nada más hacerlo. El pequeño salón —donde fue citado varios días atrás cuando mostró interés en aquel peculiar club extracurricular—, permaneció calmo e inusualmente silencioso, lo cual contribuyó a alimentar cual fuego abrazador los crecientes nervios del muchacho, hasta alcanzar niveles insospechados. Porque, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Blaine _estaba_ asustado. Experimentaba un irracional miedo a fracasar.

Generalmente, engañaba demasiado fácil al mundo entero mostrando una falsa actitud de seguridad que casi siempre estaba demasiado lejos de sentir. La realidad era otra. Nunca tenía idea qué hacía en realidad, aunque fingiera era así, debido a ello, le aterraba pensar nada más enfrentarse a todos los presentes encontraría rostros molestos o inclusive expresiones reprobatorias, símbolos inequívocos del rechazo. Si ellos creían no era apto, entonces Blaine debería abandonar el sitio cargando sobre los hombros esa incipiente derrota, deseando jamás haber aceptado adicionar. Todo porque detestaba perder.

Es entonces que el tenor piensa en Kurt. ¡Estaría tan decepcionado! Después de tanto practicar juntos su versión acústica de _Don't Dream It's Over_, seguro Hummel reaccionaría de dos maneras posibles: o se enfadaría muchísimo o sin duda alguna acabaría deprimiéndose y los dos, resignados, ahogarían sus penas con carbohidratos en forma de helado y musicales a todo volumen.

Alejando tales ideas nefastas, se aferró al poco valor que aún le quedaba y Blaine finalmente abre los ojos enfrentando así la realidad, sorprendiéndose bastante ante lo que puede ver. Ahí, sentados sobre lujosos sofás y rodeados por decoración elegante, quince chicos le observaban gratamente impresionados e incrédulos. Gracias a los florecientes nervios, Anderson sonríe cual idiota y sin saber cómo reaccionar, sólo atina a realizar una pequeña reverencia torpe, esperando cualquier otra reacción. Fuese buena o mala.

Tras varios angustiantes segundos en continuo suspenso, alguien parece salir del shock inicial, por lo cual, evidentemente entusiasmado regala fuertes aplausos rompiendo así el extraño ambiente reinante. Blaine, agradecido hasta la medula, dirige un asentimiento leve al muchacho rubio cuyo peinado le cubría parte de la frente. Entonces, todos los demás siguen su ejemplo, llenando cada rincón con el fuerte sonido de diversas palmas chocando entre si y, bueno, podría sonar ridículo pero, Blaine experimenta tanta dicha que cree podría darle un infarto. Parece haber causado la impresión adecuada. Una pequeña luz de esperanza lo inunda, llenándolo por entero, recorriéndole cada parte del cuerpo cálidamente.

Más allá, los tres miembros del consejo tomaban notas, susurrando palabras inentendibles aunque, según intuye, parecen aprobatorias. Blaine ruega a cualquier Dios existente le permitan unirse porque realmente _quiere_ hacer esto. Demasiado. Quiere formar parte del grupo del cual todos hablaban maravillas; él _anhelaba_ convertirse en un Warbler.

—Excelente demostración, señor Anderson —elogia cordial uno de los miembros del consejo cuyo fuerte aspecto asiático logra intimidar al moreno, pese a su tono educado y muy correcto al momento de hablar—. Eso sería todo por ahora —Blaine asiente quizá demasiado enérgico—. Le haremos saber nuestra respuesta en cuanto deliberemos, por favor, éste al pendiente durante la semana si es tan amable.

Blaine abrió su boca dispuesto a agradecer, cuando ese mismo chico rubio de minutos antes se puso en pie luciendo notoriamente indignado, ganándose así ciertas miradas resignadas—. ¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó, e importándole poco parecer grosero apuntó directo al tenor que retrocedió dos pasos, amedrentado—. Él ha sido lo mejor que hemos escuchado hoy día. ¿Por qué simplemente no dicen "sí" y asunto arreglado? —otro muchacho moreno tomó la mano del valiente Warbler, incitándole a sentarse otra vez, sin embargo, parecía tan determinado que lo ignoró de manera descarada.

—Jeffery —interrumpió otro integrante; un chico afroamericano cuya ancha sonrisa derrochaba confianza total—. Debo recordarte, _nuevamente_ —leves risas fueron emitidas debido al comentario—, somos nosotros tres quienes tomamos las dediciones aquí. Cuando alcances el nivel académico correspondiente y te hayas ganado el derecho, se te dará la oportunidad de ocupar con orgullo cualquiera de estos sitios, sólo hasta entonces podrás proceder como mejor creas conveniente —concluyó, cerrando su libreta. Un evidente sonrojo inundó las mejillas del rubio que no tuvo ningún otro remedio más que sentarse—. Mientras tanto, Anderson deberá esperar.

Blaine movió su cabeza afirmativamente. ¿No tenía alternativa, o sí?

—Muy bien Warblers, eso será todo por ahora —comenta el asiático, estrellando un pequeño mazo contra la meza finalizando así la sesión. Todos comenzaron a reunir sus respectivas pertenencias, disponiéndose a marcharse. Blaine, aún algo desconcertado, se cruzó su bolso escolar café al pecho. Sonriendo, algunos Warblers se acercaron para felicitarle, diciéndole había realizado una presentación espectacular, entre ellos ese tal Jeffery, acompañado de otro joven de cabellos oscuros.

—Hola —saludó, tendiéndole la mano—. Mi nombre es Jeff Sterling —se presentó, regalándole una enorme sonrisa de casi mil vatios—. Él es Nick Duval, mi novio —agregó y Nick también imitó el gesto anterior. Blaine, sorprendido, los miró a ambos como si repentinamente tuviese enfrente un extraterrestre morado con manchas naranjas. Duval frunció el entrecejo suspicaz ante semejante actitud e inmediatamente, sujetó la cintura del rubio en un acto protector evidente.

—¿Algún problema? —quiso saber receloso.

—No —negó dándose cuenta del error—. Yo…es la primera vez que conozco una pareja gay de mi misma edad —declaró—. Mis padres son gay también, así que, no soy homofóbico ni nada.

—Eso es bueno —entonces, Jeff le miró con tanta intensidad que logró hacerle sentir incómodo—. ¿Cuál es tú nombre? Allá adentro sólo dijeron tu apellido.

—Cierto —rió ante su total falta de buenos modales—. Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Blaine, y permíteme ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a los Warblers.

—Pero aún no sé si me aceptarán —comenta dudoso, señalando hacia donde antes estuvieron los tres miembros del consejo—. Ellos lo dijeron hace un momento, debo esperar.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó, restándole importancia—. Tu voz es fenomenal.

—Por lo general Wes, David y Thad deben mostrarse estrictos por el bien conjunto del grupo, en cierta manera ellos nos tienen bajo su responsabilidad —explicó Nick sabiamente, ganándose una mirada cariñosa por parte de su novio—. Pero son buenas personas.

Jeff puso los ojos en blanco—. Sobre todo cuando Wes no tiene al alcance ese espantoso mazo que lleva a todas partes —bromeó haciéndoles reír—. ¿Eres de primer año, Blaine? —este asintió—. ¿Por qué hasta recién decidiste adicionar?

—No iba a hacerlo —explicó él, repentinamente apenado tras reconocerse esa total falta de confianza en si mismo era lo que solía frenarle constantes veces. Ahora, luego de pensarlo mejor, le parecía irónicamente ridículo haber pasado tanto miedo. Kurt tuvo razón siempre; nada malo sucedería con sólo intentar—, pero alguien muy importante para mi insistió muchísimo —explicó sonriéndoles, recordando cada interminable conversación referente al tema donde Hummel siempre salía ganando.

—Siendo así, deberías agradecerle de parte nuestra a esa personita tan especial —recomendó Jeff, pegándole tres manotazos quizá demasiado entusiastas en la espalda del menor Anderson, dejándole sin respiración durante breves instantes—. Sólo Dios sabe cuánta falta nos hacen voces decentes —finalizó dramático, mientras elevaba ambos brazos al cielo, casi buscando apoyo divino.

Blaine asiente divertido, tomando plena nota mental respecto a hacerlo nada más se encontrara nuevamente con el muchacho de ojos azules, lo cual sería precisamente aquella misma tarde. Incluso, cree sería buena idea retribuirle tanto esfuerzo invertido al invitarle a una larga maratón de películas francesas antiguas. Él _sabía_ cuánto adoraba Kurt tales filmes y sólo imaginar la carita feliz de su mejor amigo era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír complacido. Sí, seguro estaría más que encantado ante tan genial idea.

Así pues, los ahora tres nuevos amigos se encaminaron apresurados hacia el comedor principal, donde si tenían suerte disfrutarían un almuerzo tardío, ignorando por completo los desagradables acontecimientos que ocurrían en otro sitio muy distinto a Dalton, lugar donde las reglas y normas eran interpretadas de formas demasiado diferentes.

En el amplio estacionamiento perteneciente a la preparatoria pública William Mckinley, zona alejada, silenciosa y perfectamente adecuada para quienes buscaban propinar efectivo escarmiento a ciertos inadaptados que poco o nada entendían cuál era su respectivo sitio dentro del arraigado estatus social ya antiguamente establecido, seis corpulentos chicos, todos ellos altos, fuertes e indudablemente ataviados con chaquetas deportivas, acorralaban sin misericordia a cierto castaño cuyo impecable sentido de la moda parecía provocarles una imperdonable ofensa personal.

Pero a Kurt no le importaba. Pese a formar parte del vasto cuerpo estudiantil desde apenas pocas semanas, aprendió a conocer las crueles rutinas que sus hostigadores solían hacerle pasar cada maldito día de clases y, aún cuando pudo haber intentado luchar contra esos dos estúpidos neandertales que, nada más divisarle entre los concurridos pasillos, creyeron sería sumamente interesante arrastrarlo (literalmente) fuera del edificio principal sin consideración posible, no lo hizo. Les permitió llevarle allá donde quiera que tenían planeado porque, estaba al tanto significaría perder valiosas energías en el proceso. Ellos siempre ganaban. Ellos siempre solían salirse la suya, terminando intactos.

Ahora, parado allí, rodeado e indefenso, Hummel sólo espera lo inevitable. Su visita a un apestoso basurero estaba más que asegurada—. Esperen —suelta repentinamente, retrasándolos apenas breves instantes. Dirigiéndoles miradas altivas a cada uno, arrojó su mochila directo al suelo importándole muy poco arruinar cualquier cosa del interior—. Algún día, todos ustedes trabajaran para mí —espetó alzando la barbilla orgulloso, altanero, demostrándoles pese a las constantes burlas él era _mucho_ más que cualquiera de los presentes.

Sin tomar en cuenta tales palabras, le sujetaron sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—¡Ustedes, puñado de idiotas! —varias cabezas, incluidas la del pequeño Hummel, giraron directo hacia donde provenía esa fuerte voz autoritaria femenina que osó insultarles. Gran asombro se llevó Kurt al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Santana López, una de las animadoras más populares y deseadas hasta el momento, siendo apenas superada por Quinn Fabray y Brittany . Confundido ante tan repentina intervención, notó ella parecía irritada ante lo que presenciaba—. Vi a Beastie dirigirse hacia acá —informó señalando donde sabían la entrenadora frecuentemente aparcaba su automóvil—. Si yo fuera ustedes, dejaría a labios de chica por ahora.

Inconformes ante la posible intervención adulta, los atletas le dejaron caer contra el duro pavimento y Kurt gimió quedamente al golpearse bruscamente un codo—. Esto no se quedará así, Hummel— advirtió Pukerman, amenazante. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, el siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

—La verdad —dijo Kurt, levantándose cuan alto era, sacudiéndose las ropas dignamente—, no sé si deba agradecerte o insultarte por lo que acabas de hacer.

—¿Qué te hace pensar lo he hecho para ayudarte, pequeño poni? —espetó la muchacha cuya marcada apariencia latina inspiraba mucho temor,tras cruzarse ambos brazos contra su voluptuoso pecho, procediendo así a marcharse sin dirigirle otra palabra. Kurt suspiró. Santana resultaba ser un verdadero misterio; sobre todo ahora que por voluntad propia decidió integrarse al club Glee, arriesgando así esa conocida reputación que le precedía. Poco después, Quinn y Brittany siguieron el mismo ejemplo.

Y aunque Mr. Shuester pretendiera otra cosa, cada quien intuía debía existir algún motivo sumamente poderoso para que la "malvada trinidad"" pasase a formar parte de las reducidas filas del club menos apreciado en todo McKinley. Sue Silvester seguro era responsable. Esa loca enemiga pública número uno de cualquier programa educativo relacionado con artes, sería capaz de cualquier cosa si lograba mantener seguros e intactos económicamente hablando a sus preciosos Cherioos.

Igual daba. Hummel tenía ya tenía suficientes problemas por los cuales preocuparse. Shuester debía encargarse porque era el único que poseía autoridad hacerlo.

Dirigiéndose a clases procurando bajo cualquier circunstancia evitar cruzarse con cualquier deportista, se reunió con Mercedes Jones, una chica increíble y su primera amiga dentro de "preparatoria infierno", mejor conocida como McKinley. Los dos congeniaron al instante, podían charlar desde ropa hasta diseñadores durante largas horas y el muchacho de ojos azules irremediablemente comenzaba a tomarle muchísimo cariño. Sobre todo porque también compartía cierta aversión natural hacia Rachel Berry, la supuesta líder autoproclamada del club.

Las horas transcurrieron lánguidas y para cuando llegó el momento de acudir al ensayo, Mr. Shuester les esperaba acompañado por una mujer rubia bastante "particular". Según relató el emocionado profesor, los dos fueron antiguos compañeros escolares y también miembros indiscutibles de Glee. La bomba estalló cuando se les informó April Rodes estaría uniéndoseles durante algunos días; cabía resaltar nadie estuvo contento ante semejante idea descabellada. Pronto, diversas discusiones tomaron forma cual amenazadora tormenta, provocando serios disgustos, inconformidades y diversas discusiones. Insatisfechos argumentos volaban de un lado a otro dentro del aula, calentando los ánimos a niveles peligrosos.

Al final, sin decidir nada concretamente, Kurt estaba muy feliz cuando escuchó sonar la campana entre tantas voces emitiendo juicios al mismo tiempo. Ignorándoles, pensó por fin podría marcharse a casa.

De camino hacia su Navigator, Kurt, acompañado de Mercedes charlaron sobre hacerse espacio suficiente durante algún día entre semana, y así, dedicarlo enteramente a visitar el centro comercial. Necesitaban distraerse, buena falta les hacía a fin de cuentas porque tanto drama vívido en Glee agotaba. Despidiéndose, Hummel caminó tranquilo con la guardia demasiado baja. Craso error. Tarde notó como Pukerman y Ázimo le seguían. Cayendo en pánico total, su primer instinto fue echarse a correr, y eso hizo; moviéndose rápido, avanzó entre los pasillos tan pronto le fue posible y por obra divina, logró sacarles cierta ventaja. ¡Podría escapar!

Sin embargo, cualquier vestigio de alegría murió cuando al pisar el estacionamiento vacío, distinguió a lo lejos una conocida figura ataviada con un característico blazer azul y rojo. ¡Blaine había ido a buscarle! Aterrorizado, apresuró sus torpes pies llamando la atención del muchacho cuyos ojos pardos se posaron sobre él, nada más tenerlo enfrente—. Hola —saludó sonriente, demostrándole cuan feliz le hacía verle, sin embargo, Kurt nisiquiera respondió. Siguió de frente hasta casi estrellarse contra el otro cuerpo aparatosamente—. Hey, tranquilo Blue. ¿Dónde está el fuego? —preguntó bromista, estabilizándolo.

—Súbete al coche —casi ordenó con voz estrangulada, desactivando la alarma. Una vez con los seguros deshabilitados, se metió al auto creyendo en cualquier segundo les darían alcance Pukerman y compañía.

—Claro pero…

—¡Ahora! —el tono del muchacho castaño fue expedido con austera autoridad que no admitía replica alguna posible. Atónito, Blaine decidió sería mejor obedecer y solicitar explicaciones más tarde. Una vez dentro de la seguridad que brindaba el automóvil, Kurt sin previo aviso arrancó el motor procediendo segundos después a salir del sitio donde se encontraban, envueltos entre diversos sonidos molestos producidos por los neumáticos al friccionarse intencionadamente contra la sobrecalentada calzada. Los siguientes diez minutos compartidos entre ambos amigos resultó ser incómodo, ninguno parecía reunir suficiente valor para iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación. Y la verdad, Hummel agradecía en secreto tan inusual renuencia, todo porque no tenía idea si lograría mostrarse sereno ante las posibles inquietudes que quizá Blaine ya estaría considerando plantearle.

Deteniéndose frente a un semáforo cuya brillante luz roja así lo requería casi cuatro cuadras lejos de McKinley, Kurt dejó escapar el aire que hasta apenas ese instante notó había estado reteniendo. Ahora, más sosegado luego del tremendo susto, comprendió actuó como un autentico desquiciado. Resultó demasiado evidente, a decir verdad; es entonces cuando comienza a pensar febrilmente cualquier explicación o motivo creíble para justificar su conducta. Blaine era inteligente, difícilmente podría engañarle considerando todos esos años conviviendo juntos. Él no podía enterarse sobre cuán miserables solían ser los días que asistía a la escuela—. ¿Puedo saber qué sucede contigo? —preguntó Blaine debatiéndose entre la preocupación y miedo que le provocó el agitado escape.

—Nada —Kurt respondió apretando demasiado fuerte el volante entre sus empalidecidos dedos. Aunque eso no es todo. Blaine puede notar con extrema facilidad cuan inseguras suenan las palabras porque conoce cada matiz en aquella voz ajena casi tanto o más que la suya propia—. Todo está bien.

Pero el muchacho de Dalton _sabe_ nada parece estar bien con Kurt. Evaluando detenidamente a su acompañante, Blaine percibió casi al instante Hummel temblaba cual frágil hoja expuesta al gélido viento que, amenazador, pretendía hacerla caer en cualquier instante, alejándola del seguro árbol donde nació. También vio destilaba tanto nerviosismo puro por cada poro disponible de su piel blanca que, bien podría compararlo con un pequeño animal asustado. Blaine intuía algo muy malo debería estarle sucediendo a Kurt para reducirle su confianza a tal grado casi inexistente. Y él no quería decirle nada.

Además, nisiquiera cuando tenían discusiones debido a malos entendidos, el castaño nunca le había gritado de semejante horrible manera antes. Siempre fue un chico dulce, tranquilo, amable y considerado. Entristecido, Anderson percibió como fuertes presiones asfixiantes le atacaban directo al corazón al tiempo que una descomunal importancia le invadía al saberse incapaz de brindarle cualquier ayuda o consejo posible, puesto que ignoraba cuál era problema.

Blaine podía indagar, existía suficiente confianza entre los dos, sin embargo, las cosas así no funcionaban precisamente con Kurt; si advertía cualquier tipo de presión acabaría retrocediendo, cerrándose en consecuencia cada vez más y más. No. La opción más acertada consistía en brindarle cierto tiempo, permitirle así calmarse, aclarar cada idea confusa y Kurt lentamente reaccionaría de manera positiva ante futuras intervenciones suyas.

Debía ser paciente—. Cambia lugares conmigo —pidió, lo cual sonó ridículamente descabellado a oídos del contratenor cuya mente parecía haber viajado miles de Kilómetros muy lejos de allí, tomándole desprevenido.

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó estúpidamente, tras regresar a la realidad.

—Yo conduciré —dijo utilizando un tono tan tranquilo y cariñoso que Kurt sintió unos terribles deseos de ponerse a llorar. Demasiadas emociones contradictoras le aquejaban, resultado de diversas emociones contradictorias alimentadas durante semanas completas por un acoso que parecía no tener fin. Terminó aceptando. En respuesta, recibieron al menos dos descontentos bocinazos del conductor enfadado ubicado justo tras ellos, quien, impaciente, esperaba continuasen avanzando una vez la luz cambió a verde otra vez.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber confundido al darse cuenta no se dirigían exactamente a sus respectivos hogares.

—Te llevaré a Breadstix —informó siguiendo esa conocida ruta que permitiría llegasen al respectivo sitio antes mencionado—. Necesitamos comer; especialmente tú. Parece como si se te hubiese bajado el azúcar repentinamente—avergonzado, Kurt se removió repetidas ocasiones sobre su asiento.

Realmente, apreciaba muchísimo los esfuerzos de Blaine por alegrarle, sin embargo, le era imposible calmarse del todo aunque lo intentara. Anderson, percatándose, procedió a extender el brazo sobre la palanca de cambios e intentó tomarle la mano. Sólo quería brindarle cierta confianza. Aún así, el joven cuyos claros ojos azules reflejaban tristeza evidente, rehuyó todo contacto físico posible.

_"Paciencia"_ se dijo, aún pese a que tal gesto le afectó hondamente. Desde que lo conocía, Kurt jamás hizo algo así.

—Estaré bien —susurró sin mirarle.

—Lo sé —aceptó él, consiente sobre cuán fuerte podía ser al enfrentar situaciones difíciles—. Aún así iremos: hoy es lunes de pasta especial —sonrió entusiasmado—. Enviaré mensajes a nuestros respectivos padres nada más estemos ahí.

Pasar la tarde en Breadstix resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que Kurt creyó al inicio. Los dos ocuparon un sitio alejado permitiéndoles gozar cierta privacidad, así pues, entre charlas sobre cualquier tontería sin importancia, bromas conjuntas y abundante comida, casi olvidaron existían otras personas presentes aparte de ellos dos. Kurt sabía aquello era posible gracias a Blaine; tenerle cerca era como bálsamo curativo que le brindaba una paz inaudita, aún cuando al día siguiente debería regresar y soportar la misma mierda. Esa noche necesitaría pensar detenidamente el modo de afrontar cualquier "escarmiento" que esos "neandertales" le tuviesen preparado.

Para cuando se dispusieron a regresar, las farolas del alumbrado público ya comenzaban a encenderse advirtiendo pronto la noche caería. Blaine, todavía al volante, aparcó frente a su propia casa por mera costumbre y, sin prisa alguna, apagó el motor cediéndole las llaves a Kurt—. Gracias —dijo mirándole entre la penumbra reinante. En respuesta, Hummel prefirió desviar los ojos hacia otro lado menos atrayente.

De pronto le abordó una inusitada timidez.

A la media luz, Anderson lucia pecaminosamente encantador. Todo en Blaine atraía a Kurt cual potente imán: desde el corto cabello oscuro estilizado, hasta ese condenado uniforme elegante cuya corbata y camisa desalineada le brindaba cierto aspecto despreocupado. Ante tan fascinante visión, el corazón comenzó a palpitarle desbocado, golpeándole fuerte las costillas, dejándolo sin respiración. Con la cara ardiendo, Kurt se preguntó por qué Blaine tenía que ser tan atractivo. Pero, lo suyo iba más allá de cualquier atracción física cualquiera, también amaba la increíble calidad humana con la cual gozaba su amigo.

Infortunadamente, sólo soñando aspiraría a disfrutar cada cualidad del moreno de la manera en que él en realidad quería.

—Gracias a ti —susurró—. A veces suelo ser una completa molestia, ya lo sabes —Blaine frunció el entrecejo ante tal comentario—. ¿Tus padres se encuentran en casa? —pregunta cambiándole la conversación, y suena tonto porque pueden ver perfecto luces encendidas provenientes del domicilio Anderson.

—Lo están, pero —dijo alargando las vocales—, si tú quisieras podría seguir haciéndote compañía.

—Claro, incluso …—quedándose a medias, Hummel entrecerró los ojos creyendo detectar ciertos detalles extraños en su propia casa, ubicada varios metros más allá. Emitiendo un gritito indignado, abandonó el vehículo emitiendo diversas maldiciones, puesto que tuvo serias dificultades cuando intentó abrir la puerta.

Extrañado, Blaine preguntó qué sucedía sin comprender tan repentina reacción, no obstante, sólo necesitó ver correr a Kurt justo frente al Navigator para darse cuenta nada bueno debía ser. Luchando contra su cinturón de seguridad, falló miserablemente dos ocasiones antes de liberarse e intentar ir tras el contratenor; le costó poco darle alcance porque Kurt se detuvo justo frente a su propia residencia, en completo estado aprensivo.

Y Blaine compartió la misma sensación.

El domicilio perteneciente a los Hummel había sido banalizado.

El verde césped siempre tan bien cuidado tenía inconfundibles marcas de ruedas continuas, creando serpenteantes líneas café bastante notorias; era como si alguien hubiese creído sería divertido utilizar aquel pequeño espacio cual pista de carreras para una o quizá dos motocicletas.

La senda pavimentada que conducía a la puerta principal, antes poseía farolillos eléctricos decorativos que debido al desastre yacían rotos o torcidos, cuyos fragmentos yacían esparcidos en todas direcciones haciendo resplandecer suavemente bajo los escasos parches de luz artificial proveniente de casas vecinas, los cristales rotos con los cuales antes contaban.

Desgraciadamente, eso no era todo: gran parte del porche fue arruinado con pintura purpura en aerosol, con la cual trazaron garabatos informes formando palabras que ninguno de los dos jóvenes presentes pudieron entender. Por otra parte, incontables tiras de papel higiénico adornaban cada espacio alto disponible, brindándole al sitio cierto aspecto chocante.

Kurt, incapaz de soportarlo más, cayó sobre sus rodillas derrotado al darse cuenta nisiquiera las azaleas que su madre cultivó con tanto amor y empeño pudieron salvarse. Rechinando los dientes, tragó un descomunal nudo formado por furia, dolor e indignación pero sólo consiguió mantenerlo atorado contra la garganta, imposibilitándole respirar. Entonces, con la vista borrosa cerró ambas manos en sendos puños apretados, arrastrando consigo tierra seca y hierva; ¡él sabía quiénes habían sido los responsables de cometer seméjate barbaridad!

Recuperándose al fin de semejante impresión inicial, el moreno, regresó apresurado sobre sus propios pasos dispuesto a avisar a sus padres; los señores Anderson se exaltaron al ver a Blaine irrumpir tan repentinamente la quietud del salón-comedor donde disfrutaban bebidas refrescantes para mitigar el excesivo calor tan propio del mes. Sobraba decir tardaron en comprender cada apresurada oración que el menor profería a alta velocidad, sin embargo, angustiantes instantes después, los convenció de acompañarlo y mostrarles así tan terrible desastre.

Ambos adultos, anonadados ante la escena procedieron a levantar un reporte a las autoridades desde el teléfono móvil que Carl siempre solía llevar consigo—. ¿Hijo, dónde está Kurt? —preguntó Ben preocupado por la seguridad del otro niño. Temía aún anduviesen cerca los responsables y pudieran lastimarlo.

—Hace sólo un minuto estaba aquí —respondió angustiado, avanzando escasamente hasta visualizarlo hincado entre desiguales montículos de verdes plantas caídas, cuyas flores blancas adornaban gran parte del terreno circundante. Kurt, casi siempre tan quisquilloso respecto a su aspecto personal, parecía no preocuparle demasiado ensuciarse conforme arrancaba unas cuantas azaleas aún en pie. Padre e hijo, alarmados, avanzaron hasta él dispuestos a detenerle.

—Ya basta —Ben exigió nada más apreciar largos hilos rojizos recorrían la pálida piel— ¡Suficiente, te estás haciendo daño!

Aferrándole del brazo, quiso detenerle pero Kurt se soltó bruscamente—. ¡No! —enfurecido, continuó con lo suyo descolocando a los dos presentes—. Todo cuanto amo siempre acaba escapándose de mis manos —dijo, removiendo más ramas y hojas—. ¡Si esto también se irá, entonces deberá hacerlo bien!

Ben retrocedió incapaz de hacer nada más. Buscando ayuda silenciosa en Blaine, este también cayó al suelo, al lado del inestable muchacho de cabellos cobrizos—. Blue, por favor —no sabía cómo consiguió hablar debido al tremendo nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Ver así a Kurt, tan abrumadoramente alterado y roto le desgarraba el alma—. Te lo suplico, detente —murmuró tragándose a duras penas los sollozos. Hummel, resistiéndose, se apartó porque le era insoportable tenerlo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo endemoniadamente lejos. Lo dañaba. Demasiado—. Cariño, mírame —Blaine sujetó gentil esos hombros temblorosos sin hacerle daño, instándole a parar—: todo saldrá bien —aseguró envolviendo las lastimadas manos ajenas entre las suyas, transmitiéndole seguridad—. Prometo todo estará bien.

Casi como si despertara de una espantosa pesadilla, Kurt regresó al mundo real y automáticamente, agotado, perdió balance hasta desplomarse contra su propio trasero. Exhalando arrítmicas respiraciones pesadas, parece perdido, confundido y tan lastimado que despierta el poderoso instinto protector del joven Anderson, quien sólo atinó a estrecharle ofreciendo seguridad, negándose a soltarlo pese a los constantes, aunque débiles empujes que Kurt propinaba contra su pecho.

Tomó pocos minutos para que Carl se les uniera también—. He reportado esto a la policía —informó mirando acongojado a los adolescentes—. Burt también viene en camino — prestando atención al hecho de que Kurt sangraba, continuó—. Vamos, será mejor revisarle esos feos cortes o podrían infectarse si no les desinfectamos cuanto antes —Blaine estuvo de acuerdo y obedeció sin pensárselo demasiado.

Durante todo el tedioso proceso de curación, Kurt mantuvo su boca cerrada y los ojos en el suelo negándose a contestar cualquier pregunta, inclusive las realizadas por Blaine. Sobre todo esas. Burt arribó casi diez minutos más tarde; aún cuando los uniformados enviados a investigar los hechos, dijeron no podían hacer demasiado porque no podían inculpar a nadie, pero prometieron un auto patrulla vigilaría la zona e informaría sobre cualquier posible anormalidad. El patriarca Hummel, resignado, aceptó inconforme; nada podía hacer al respecto de todas maneras.

Profesando infinita gratitud hacia los Anderson, Burt intercambió breves palabras con ellos antes de que procedieran a marcharse también, pese a que Blaine mostró implacable reticencia a irse sin antes haber hablado primero con Kurt. Ben, conociendo cuan impetuoso podía ser el carácter del moreno cuando así se lo proponía, necesitó argumentar bastantes motivos muy sólidos para hacerle desistir; Kurt necesitaba en esos momentos estar solo.

Blaine no tuvo ninguna otra alternativa más que ceder, sin embargo, en cuanto estuvieron en su propia casa, rechazó toda sugerencia sobre cualquier cosa y prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba ansioso por encerrarse en el dormitorio que había ocupado durante tantos años.

Una vez allí, encendió las luces y procedió a abrir las delgadas puertas que permitían salida al palco; descorazonado comprobó Kurt no mostraba ninguna señal de vida al otro lado, y apostaba, evitaría hacerlo durante posiblemente varios días más. Maldiciendo entre dientes, arrojó el blazer contra la cama sin delicadeza, como si este fuese culpable directo de todo cuanto sucedió. Dirigiendo ansiosas miradas al otro lado, pensó seriamente el escabullirse utilizando las ramas del frondoso roble que lo vio hacer lo mismo infinidad de veces en el pasado, no obstante, desecho tal idea.

Nisiquiera sabía si Kurt, previéndolo, creyó conveniente asegurar la entrada impidiéndole tener acceso a su alcoba.

¡¿Qué más podía hacer, entonces?!

Perdería la cordura seguro, pero decidió esperar. Manteniendo constante vigilancia en el otro balcón, una hora transcurrió convirtiéndose en dos, y pronto dos pasaron a ser tres y, sin percatarse apenas, pronto comenzó a cabecear, rindiéndose ante tanto agotamiento acumulado gracias a los acontecimientos suscitados esa misma tarde. Para media noche, Blaine ya no pudo soportarlo más. Decepcionado e inclusive triste, tomó un cambió de ropa limpia y luego de ducharse, se fue a dormir cayendo en sueños intranquilos que le impidieron descansar completamente.

Despertó constantes ocasiones, todas ellas durante breves lapsos pero, cuando lo hizo por cuarta vez creyó escuchar breves golpeteos amortiguados.

Adormecido, abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente para pretender determinar de dónde provenía el sonido. Su nublado cerebro reaccionó al instante. Apartando las mantas, avanzó a trompicones hacia el balcón e inmediatamente abrió, encontrándose con Kurt, ataviado con un pijama que debía ser necesariamente al menos dos tallas más grandes.

Se vía tan derrotado. Tan frágil —. Sé no debería estar aquí considerando cuan tarde es —Blaine giró escasos centímetros comprobando en el reloj de su buró eran las tres de la madrugada—, pero yo…

—Pasa —instó dándole espacio suficiente, permitiéndole avanzar. Kurt ingresó al dormitorio donde tantas veces antes compartió momentos maravillosos con el moreno, sintiéndolo raramente ajeno, irreconocible. Quedándose quieto, no supo qué hacer—. Ven aquí —entrelazando sus manos que encajaron perfecto cual pieza de rompecabezas, Blaine lo guió hacia la cama. Recostándose uno frente al otro, cubiertos por las mismas sábanas y utilizando una sola almohada, ambos chicos intercambiaron profundas miradas de absoluto entendimiento.

—Perdóname —el susurro del castaño sonó amortiguado, débil, quebrado debido al llanto que al fin se permitió liberar. Blaine negó, sonriendo conciliador y cariñosamente comprensivo, enjugando con sus nudillos las rebeldes lágrimas cuyo recorrido terminaba entre la esponjosa tela bajo ellos.

—No hay nada por lo cual deba perdonarte, Blue —dice, acercándose más, hasta chocar sus rodillas.

—Es que tú no entiendes —Kurt sollozó. Sí, había dolido muchísimo que le arrebataran un montón de intolerantes el último recuerdo existente de que su madre estuvo viva alguna vez. Pero eso sólo representaba la punta de un gigantesco iceberg. Kurt estaba perdiendo lo más importante en su vida: primero Elizabeth, consumida por esa terrible enfermedad que le llevó directo al cementerio, también Finn, cuyo frío desinterés lo hizo marcharse lejos, luego su dignidad ante los miserables buscapleitos que disfrutaban acosándole, y, finalmente, él mismo ponía en peligro la bella amistad que tenía con Blaine. Y Kurt no soportaría perderlo. Simplemente no—. Blaine…

El moreno extendió sus brazos en plena invitación y Hummel acortó cualquier distancia, aferrándose a la ligera playera que su amigo vestía. Acariciando los suaves cabellos castaños, creó un breve camino hasta la espalda, trazando círculos imaginarios con los dedos, notando la calidez del cuerpo más delgado—. Shhh —susurró apenas audiblemente—. Estoy aquí, Blue, shhhh —lo meció cual niño pequeño—. Yo _siempre_ estaré aquí… siempre.

Kurt sabe será así, al menos hasta que se enterase de los sentimientos tan intensos que profesaba por él.

Horas más tarde, Blaine despertó una quinta ocasión cuando los cálidos y brillantes rayos del sol matutino le acariciaron la piel. Removiéndose aún bajo efectos que le provocó disfrutar durante las últimas horas un descanso prolongado y completo, comenzó a tantear sobre el colchón, pretendiendo localizar el otro cuerpo que aún debería estar compartiendo aquella cama con él, sin embargo, comprobó estaba solo. Atontado, se incorporó y removió sus desordenados risos preguntándose dónde podría haberse metido Kurt.  
El primer impulso que tuvo fue verificar su balcón.

Al hacerlo, pudo darse cuenta Kurt mantenía abierto el suyo, permitiéndole tener vista completa del otro lado a Anderson. No necesitó esperar demasiado cuando Hummel apareció, ya cambiado y arreglado para comenzar una nueva jornada escolar. Y Blaine reconocía Kurt lucia despampanantemente impecable; llevaba puestos unos ajustados pantalones blancos, estos parecían casi pintados sobre la piel porque realzaban los lugares correctos. Mirara donde mirara, notaba cada perfecta curva sin excepción.

También eligió una camisa gris plata que contrastaba perfecto con los preciosos ojos azules que Kurt poseía. Aún se le notaba había estado llorando, sin embargo, todos esos productos cosméticos hicieron buen trabajo ocultando el enrojecimiento y ojeras—. Oh, buenos días —le saludó, obsequiándole una leve sonrisa.

—Buen día —Blaine colocó una mano sobre su frente a modo de pantalla. ¿Era su imaginación o la luminosidad reinante casi hacia resplandecer al castaño? Todo parecía tan brillante—.Te has levantado temprano —comentó, apoyándose contra la baranda de seguridad, inclinándose ínfimos centímetros.

—No podía seguir durmiendo —colocándose un estiloso chaleco blanco que hacia juego con los pantalones, complementó el conjunto. El joven de ojos pardos, le recorrió con interés desde la cabeza hasta los pies—. ¿Blaine?

—¿Qué? —seguro debió sonar como verdadero idiota, pero en realidad no escuchó del todo al otro muchacho—.Perdona —se disculpó arrepentido—. ¿Dijiste algo?

Emitiendo una risita divertida, Kurt asintió—. Sí —entonces, pareció cohibirse al adoptar casi la misma posición del moreno, aunque del lado contrario debido a que cada balcón estaba justo uno frente a otro—. Quería agradecerte por lo de anoche…yo…—dudó, mirando hacia abajo—. Me comporté como un verdadero lunático, seguro tus padres pensarán necesito ayuda psicológica o algo…

—Yo no creo eso —aseguró, sonriéndole—. Ellos, al igual que yo se preocuparon mucho por ti Blue —dijo conciliador—. Sabes nosotros siempre estaremos para ti cuando lo necesites —asegura con autentica sinceridad—. Por cierto —cambiándole el tema, desvió la conversación hacia otra dirección más agradable—, debido a lo de ayer perdí toda oportunidad de comentarte —Kurt le dirigió una mirada expectante—. Adicioné para los Warblers.

El rostro de Hummel pareció iluminarse ante tan buena noticia—. ¡Eso es estupendo, Blaine! —exclamó emocionado—. ¿Y? ¿Te han dado respuesta?

—Dijeron debería esperar —encogió sus hombros, despreocupado—. Siendo sincero, creo no existen demasiadas posibilidades de que me acepten.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que te lo digan —dice, completamente seguro que su mejor amigo estaba subestimándose, otra vez. En ese instante, un leve pitido proveniente del celular de Kurt lo hizo consultar la hora—. Debo irme, el desayuno no se preparará solo —intentó bromear sin demasiados resultados—. Nos veremos más tarde —dándose la vuelta, caminó al interior del dormitorio—. ¡Y por amor a Dios, controla esos risos Anderson!

Aprovechando no podía verle, Blaine le sacó la lengua infantilmente, aunque igual obedeció. Luego de asearse y comer (sólo cereal y jugo, pese a las protestas emitidas por Ben), pidió prestado el automóvil para dirigirse a Dalton. Una vez allí, cada clase transcurrió aparentemente normal, sin posibles anormalidades hasta que, justo antes del almuerzo, cuando Blaine estaba por comprarse café y acompañarlo con deliciosos panecillos de arándano, Jeff lo interceptó.

Se veía tan emocionado como un niño de cinco años justo en el día de navidad. El Warbler prácticamente arrastró a Anderson al salón de ensayos, hablando tan rápido que Blaine tuvo serias dificultades para comprenderle.

Sorpresa inaudita se instaló en su rostro cuando, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a los tres miembros del consejo Warbler—. Hola de nuevo, Blaine —comenzó David, amedrentando un poco al moreno—. Mis compañeros y yo aquí presentes —abrió los brazos, enfatizando las palabras—, hemos discutido suficiente sobre tu audición. Normalmente solemos pensar con mayor detenimiento a quienes aceptamos dentro del club puesto que gozamos de excelente reputación no sólo dentro de estos muros, sino también fuera—entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio, continuó—. Espero entiendas, dicha reputación ha sido respetada y honrada —Blaine asentía apenas. Se veía tan rígido y pálido que Jeff, sentado al fondo, creía vomitaría en cualquier segundo—. Digo esto porque, personalmente, quisiera decirte continuarás con esa tradición junto a nosotros,ahora que eres miembro oficial de los Warblers —sonrió amigable. Los otros integrantes presentes aplaudieron contentos de tener una voz tan extraordinariamente talentosa entre sus "filas".

¡Blaine simplemente _no podía_ creerlo!

—Silencio —la palpable autoridad del chico asiático logró restaurar el orden—. Nuestras sesiones destinadas a las prácticas suelen ser muy rigurosas, pero considero podrás acostumbrarte rápidamente; para que puedas seguir formando parte del club, demandamos constancia, puntualidad y actitud adecuada antes, durante e incluso después de cada presentación, así como también al momento de interactuar con tus ahora compañeros de grupo.

—Mañana mismo comenzarás a integrarte a las mezclas que realicemos según sea tu rango y, si demuestras buen desempeño, quizá con el tiempo puedas ganarte el privilegio de cantar un solo —comentó Thad, alentándole.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —asegura emocionado. Jeff y Nick, también complacidos, hicieron el gesto universal de aprobación al levantar ambos pulgares apuntando al cielo.

Así pues, Blaine se integró a las filas Warblers. Durante toda la hora restante que duró la reunión, donde trataron ciertos detalles para las siguientes competencias, Anderson no pudo evitar sonreír bobaliconamente. ¡Kurt se pondría feliz! ¡Sus padres estarían tan orgullosos! ¡Casi le hormigueaban los dedos por enviarle mensajes al castaño! Cuando finalizaron, Blaine creyó podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, sin importar cuán compleja pudiese ser.

—Muy bien, Blaine Warbler —canturreó Jeff animoso, enroscándole un brazo torno a los hombros, aprovechando tan obvia diferencia entre estaturas—. Debemos festejar tu ingreso al coro —empuñando su mano cual poderoso conquistador tras obtener otra indiscutible victoria, hizo reír a sus dos acompañantes—. ¿Qué tal comida china? Nick me ha llevado a excelentes restaurantes cercanos a Dalton —este le concedió razón—. Podemos ir luego de clases.

—Claro — conforme, piensa en Kurt—. ¿Podría invitar a alguien? —Jeff entornó los ojos y comenzó a propinarle ligeros toques en las costillas.

—¡Picarón! —acusó con tono jocoso—. ¿Alguna novia quizá?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —espetó avergonzado—. Es mi mejor amigo —se explicó apresurado—. Fue quien me convenció de adicionar.

—¡Siendo así, bienvenido será! —justo entonces, el teléfono celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la palabrería del rubio. A juzgar por el tono que emitía el aparato, Anderson adivinó de quién se trataba.

—Hablando de…—susurró más para si mismo—. Hola extraño —saludó, transmitiendo arrolladora alegaría—. ¿Kurt? —preguntó verificando si le escuchaba correctamente al otro lado debido al extraño silencio.

—_Humm, hola_ —respondió una suave voz femenina. Blaine frunció su entrecejo, confuso —. _Tú debes ser Blaine Anderson, ¿cierto?_

—Sí —dijo alargando demasiado la "i", consiguiendo despertar cierta curiosidad en Jeff y Nick, que poco o nada entendían al respecto—. ¿Podría saber por qué marca desde este número? —sonaba educado pero autoritario, no pretendía comportarse grosero ni nada, sin embargo, comenzaba a angustiarse al recibir semejante llamada tan extraña.

—_Mi nombre es Emma Pillsbury_ —explicó tranquila—: _soy la orientadora de McKinley_ —continuó, causándole aún más confusión al menor—._ Kurt Hummel me comentó podía contactarte ya que su padre no ha respondido mis llamadas_ —al escucharla decir "Kurt", "Burt" y "no ha respondido", despertaron potentes alarmas dentro del tenor, cuya reacción fue apretar tan fuerte el celular casi hasta dejarse blancos los nudillos. Nick y Jeff notaron el cambio tan evidente y acortaron distancias, intentando averiguar qué rayos sucedía exactamente.

—¿Él está bien? —quiso saber elevando más allá de lo normal su tono—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—V_erás_—ella pareció dudar, causándole infinita desesperación al moreno ante tanta zozobra—, _es un tema delicado y realmente necesito contactar al señor Hummel cuanto antes_ —dijo—. _Estamos en el hospital._

La palabra "hospital" retumbó en cabeza de Blaine como un autentico cañonazo, haciéndole tambalearse inestablemente. Si no hubiese sido por Jeff, quien se apresuró a sujetarle y a Nick, que le guió hacia una pequeña banca cercana, seguro habría caído de bruces contra el duro suelo. Diversas ideas fatídicas pasaron casi en cámara rápida en su mente, dándole espantosas ideas respecto a qué pudo propiciar Kurt acabase en un centro médico—. Voy para allá —murmuró apenas—. Intentaré contactar a Burt en el camino.

—_De acuerdo pero…_

—Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible. Por favor señorita Pillsbury, le pido encarecidamente me mantenga informado si sucede cualquier cambio respecto a la salud de Kurt —impidiéndole a la mujer agregar nada más, Blaine cortó toda comunicación y prácticamente salió disparado cual rayo con dirección al aparcamiento del colegio, disponiéndose a acudir cuanto antes al hospital.

Hostil preocupación recorrió su febril alma adolescente; él necesitaba cerciorarse personalmente Kurt estaría bien, sólo así tendría paz. Si algo malo llegase a sucederle, si Kurt había resultado herido de cualquier manera grave, Blaine enloquecería._ ¡No lo podría soportar!_ —. Hey hombre, espera —pidió Nick firme apenas le dio alcance, cruzándoosle justo enfrente impidiéndole avanzar más—. Antes de considerar ponerte tras un volante, necesitas calmarte primero.

—¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo aquí! —exaltado, se movió tratando de evadirle—. Mi mejor amigo está en un hospital y sólo Dios sabe qué pudo haberle ocurrido —explicó atropelladamente—. ¡Debo irme ya!

—No puedes conducir en ese estado —señaló Jeff y de último minuto tomó una decisión—. Iremos contigo —Nick asintió, completamente de acuerdo—. Yo conduciré.

Blaine, funcionando casi en piloto automático apenas y recordaba haberle entregado las llaves de su auto al rubio, mucho menos percató al hecho de que abandonaron Dalton casi en tiempo record. Ausente, Anderson rebuscó entre sus contactos el número del patriarca Hummel y así ponerle al tanto, sin apenas alcanzar a comprender esos dos maravillosos chicos que le acompañaban compartirían un interminable número de acontecimientos importantes, tanto ahora, como en un futuro lejano junto a él.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Lecciones Aprendidas

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo parte de la línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando algunos detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, todo Glee tendría que ser Klaine._

_**Agradecimientos especiales: **A todos los lectores que se son tan amables de invertir su valioso tiempo en saber qué sucederá, comentar y estar al pendiente de mi fic. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir aquí! Soy inmensamente feliz por saber mis barbaridades continúan gustándoles._

_Ahora, algunas respuestas: _

**Cannelle Vert** (Me alegra hacerte felices los días. ¿Sabes? Tus comentarios me encantan, siempre tan acertados. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Blaine es una dulzura. ¿Dónde podría conseguirme yo uno para navidad? ¡Gracias por leer! PD: Tu pedido sigue en proceso. ¡Si todo sale bien, espero subirlo pronto!)

**FloraCrissColfer ** (Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero situaciones familiares requirieron mucho de mi tiempo estas semanas. ¡Gracias por ser tan paciente y fiel al fic! Espero este capítulo te gustase ;)

**Anderson-Criss** (Aquí encontrarás las respuestas a tus dudas. ¡Gracias por leer!)

**HummelBerry** (Si, mis queridos Warblers serán importantes en este fic, sobre todo Nick y Jeff. ¡Gracias a ti por leer siempre!)

**BlackBird:** (Oh dios, al leer tu nota simplemente quería llorar. Bueno, creo que el gusto se rompe en géneros. Es cierto que cuando uno no recibe comentarios luego de esforzarse tanto al escribir un capítulo más deprime a cualquiera, no negaré he pasado por ello, sin embargo, hay lectores muy fieles que actualización tras actualización siempre están presentes y eso a mí en lo personal me hace muy feliz. No negaré las dudas quedan presentes, sobre si lo estaré haciendo bien o no dada la poca respuesta al fic, pero amo escribir. Aprendo día a día y quienes quieran acompañarme en el proceso bienvenidos serán. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras, BlackBird.)

**Toph.T.K.A:** (He aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero lo disfrutes!)

**Feer Hummel:** (Oh, nunca creí pudiese provocar tantos sentimientos encontrados al escribir un capítulo. ¡No tienes idea de cuan feliz me hace eso! Estoy impregnando las emociones adecuadas. Pasando a otras cosas, bueno, tus dudas se verán despejadas en este capítulo. ¡Disfrútalo mucho!)

**Elbereth3:** Bueno, si Blaine no hubiese terminado en Dalton muchos acontecimientos interesantes no se suscitarían. ¿En verdad nunca habías leído nada sobre su audición? ¡Entonces soy feliz de haberlo escrito. Al inicio estaba insegura, sin embargo, creo fue buena decisión. Mi Klaine SIEMPRE será adorable, sin importar nada. Y Niff también lo será, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora, con un nuevo cap, espero no decepcionarte. ¡Gracias por leer!)

**_¡Importante! Comentarios al final del cpítulo. ¡Si llegas hasta allí, te agradecería leer!_**

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**_"Lecciones aprendidas"_**

Emma Pillsbury podía considerarse a si misma como una mujer absolutamente fuerte, cuyas maravillosas cualidades y aptitudes le permitían sobrellevar diversas situaciones complicadas con un extraordinario grado de éxito, sin embargo, que un chico de primer año, desorientado y claramente ebrio hasta la medula le vaciara sin recato alguno todo el contenido de su estómago directamente sobre los pies, iba mucho más allá de lo que siquiera creía intentar soportar.

Cualquier persona habría reaccionado bastante mal ante tan desagradable acción —ella simplemente necesitó al menos cuatro baños químicos profundos para olvidarse del asunto— pero, además de eso, también sintió desmedida curiosidad. Según los expedientes que solían entregarle cada nuevo inicio de semestre en McKinley, Kurt Hummel era un estudiante modelo cuya actitud siempre fue intachable. Nunca antes se metió en serios problemas.

Hasta ahora.

Emma era plenamente consciente sobre cuán grave era el asunto. Si bien el delicado tema del alcoholismo entre adolescentes resultaba muy común actualmente, no por ello dejaba de ser menos alarmante. Además, Kurt al siendo menor ante las leyes y haber obtenido la bebida clandestinamente empeoraban todo aún más. Hummel estaba metido en muchos problemas, pero eso por desgracia era apenas el principio; Kurt había consumido alcohol dentro de las instalaciones escolares, lo cual estaba rotundamente prohibido. Desgraciadamente nadie podía mantener la boca cerrada y las malas noticias volaron demasiado rápido hasta llegar a oídos del director Figgins, hombre bueno aunque preferencial, apegado al reglamento cuando recordaba disponían con uno.

Figgins creyó un justo escarmiento echar fura de McKinley al castaño. Eso brindaría cierta advertencia a otros estudiantes, evitándoles hacer algo parecido en un futuro. Sobraba decir Emma estuvo en total desacuerdo; prácticamente le costó tediosas horas al teléfono así como interminables métodos persuasivos para hacerle desistir, incluso se comprometió a trabajar personalmente con Hummel todo cuanto hiciera falta y así lograr solucionar ese asunto sin necesidad de ser tan extremistas. El director aceptó sólo si concretaba una cita con el padre del irresponsable jovencito cuanto antes.

Pillsbury no tuvo más remedio que acatar la petición, entrando casi en pánico cuando sus constantes llamadas no fueron atendidas.

Según le informó el personal médico correspondiente, debieron someter a Kurt a un lavado de estómago puesto que el alcohol ingerido fue mezclado con otras sustancias extrañas. Si bien sólo representaban verdadero riesgo si eran consumidas continuamente, prefirieron limpiarlo todo a arriesgarse a cualquier reacción contraproducente. Asimismo, dijeron era estrictamente necesario localizar a los tutores legales del adolescente porque necesitaban encargarse del papeleo protocolario correspondiente; Emma pidió tiempo, sin estar realmente segura si durante ese lapso conseguiría algo.

Justo transcurrió media hora cuando estuvo a punto de realizar la llamada número veinte al móvil perteneciente al señor Hummel, cuando cierta escena particular captó notablemente su atención: tres muchachos, todos ellos ataviados con pulcros uniformes escolares, se dirigieron a toda prisa directo hasta recepción. El joven más bajo y peinado con ridículas cantidades de gel, solicitó informes a la encargada sin molestarse en disimular cuan alterado estaba, tanto que incluso le costaba articular frases completas. Quizá Emma le habría restado importancia, era un hospital a fin de cuentas, muchas personas entraban ahí a diario preocupadas por sus respectivos familiares o amigos, no obstante, cuando casualmente oyó el apellido del contratenor creyó necesitaba hablarles.

Aproximándose, intentó interrumpir sin mostrarse demasiado grosera—. ¿Disculpen? —dijo, invadiendo el campo visual de los chicos, quienes le miraron interrogantes. Ahora, teniéndoles más de cerca, consiguió identificar sin mayores problemas a Anderson, cuyos grandes ojos pardos parecían acuosos debido a lágrimas contenidas—. Tú debes ser Blaine, ¿cierto? —quiso saber educadamente. Jeff y Nick optaron por hacerse a un lado, permitiéndoles interactuar—. Soy Emma Pillsbury, charlamos vía telefónica hace poco.

—Señorita Pillsbury, ¿qué sucedió? —olvidando repentinamente sus arraigados modales, comenzó a preguntar un montón de cosas, como si cada respuesta del planeta entero le pudiese ser proporcionado por aquella menuda mujer pelirroja —. ¿Él se encuentra bien?

—Tranquilo —pidió Emma moviendo las manos con ligereza, indicándole debía bajar la velocidad con que hablaba. Entonces, dándose cuenta la recepcionista nada contenta ante tanto desorden en una sección donde el ruido estaba prohibido, le dirigía constantes miradas fulminantes sin ningún disimulo—. Muchachos, vengan conmigo por favor —ansiosos, los tres Warblers siguieron obedientes a la orientadora que les condujo directamente hacia el amplia sala de espera. Blaine, inquieto, _necesitaba_ escuchar respuestas cuanto antes o estallaría en los siguientes cuarenta segundos—. Escuchen: Kurt estará bien —Anderson condescendió a sus pulmones dejar escapar una profunda y prolongada bocanada de aire, todo gracias al poderoso alivio que lo recorrió entero. Mareado, agradeció al cielo en secreto, pero Emma no tenía precisamente más buenas noticias que darles—. Aún así mucho me temo él deberá enfrentar serias consecuencias por lo que ha hecho.

—¿Lo que hizo? —pese a no conocer personalmente al recién mencionado, Jeff exteriorizó cierta repentina curiosidad de saber los motivos por los cuales el mejor amigo de Blaine requirió ser trasladado directo a una sala de urgencias.

—Kurt ingirió exorbitantes cantidades de bebidas alcohólicas en instalaciones pertenecientes a la escuela —explicó con sumo tacto y cuidado, ante las más que evidentes expresiones sorprendidas de cada jovencito ubicado frente a ella—. Yo estaba dirigiéndome a mi oficina cuando le vi teniendo problemas para abrir su casillero —continuó, rememorando cada detalle nada agradable—. Fue entonces que percibí cierto olor característico en él; estaba tan bebido que apenas y se mantenía correctamente en pie.

Anderson, incrédulo ante semejante anécdota poco verosímil, agitó la cabeza negando vehemente al cerrar los ojos, haciendo ese característico gesto universal de alto—. Un minuto —interrumpió—, aquí debe haber un muy grande error, señorita Pillsbury —dirigiéndole a la mujer claras sonrisas sardónicas, creyó ella mentía. ¡Kurt tenía tolerancia cero al alcohol, por el amor de Dios! Blaine recordaba que en celebraciones como Navidad o Año Nuevo, el castaño evitaba consumir nada con posible contenido etílico porque no podía asimilarlo del todo.

¿Por qué, de buenas a primeras Kurt...?

_Oh…_

Relegando cualquier posible réplica, Blaine vio cada recuerdo relacionado con los desagradables sucesos del día anterior aglomerarse en su memoria con la impresionante velocidad de un tren bala a toda marcha. Descorazonado, cayó finalmente en la cuenta. Sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado, emitió sin querer un profundo gemido derrotado. Aunque Hummel actuó aparentemente normal frente a él aquella mañana —durante los cortos minutos que interactuaron—, con absoluto consternación y tristeza Anderson comprendió ya demasiado tarde Kurt estada todo menos bien. ¡¿_Cómo_ pudo ser tan estúpido?! Debió haberlo intuido; sobre todo porque esa visita nada usual en su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada resultó ser un indicador _bastante_ obvio.

Dolido, Blaine comprobó nada contento Kurt supo engañarlo magistralmente, despertándole cierta turbadora vergüenza. ¡Se suponía era quien mejor conocía al joven de ojos claros! Desde niños, hasta casi podía decirse adivinaban los pensamientos del otro, complementándose entre si. ¡No encontraba ningún sentido a cómo carajos terminaron así! Tragándose un amargo nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta, Anderson requirió luchar contra sus propias emociones desatadas, incapaz de comprender porque Kurt decidió sobrellevar todo solo, sin pedirle ayuda.

Invadido de pronto por una inaudita determinación, se dijo a si mismo que en absoluto, bajo ninguna circunstancia volvería a ser tan tonto y se dejaría engañar así otra vez. Pero en realidad, estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo sin apenas percatarlo. Las circunstancias le conducirían precisamente a eso.

—¿Blaine? —Emma, intranquila ante el continuo mutismo del moreno, inclinó su cuerpo apenas unos ínfimos centímetros teniendo así vista completa del masculino rostro perfectamente afeitado—. Tú eres cercano a Kurt —afirmó, a lo cual apenas y Blaine respondió moviendo su cabeza levemente—. Siendo así, si crees tener cualquier posible idea sobre qué pudo propiciarle a hacer esto, te agradecería me lo dijeras. Cualquier detalle serviría muchísimo, te lo aseguro.

—Yo…—titubeó nervioso. Jeff, solidario, ubicó su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine en afán de transmitirle valor. Funcionó al instante porque el nuevo integrante Warbler pareció recobrar parte de la compostura perdida—. Necesito verlo—dijo, evitando contestar la pregunta realizada por Emma apenas segundos antes—. Contacté al padre de Kurt mientras veníamos hacia acá, prometió llegaría cuanto antes —informó firme, aunque con voz ligeramente estrangulada.

Emma, apenada, estuvo a punto de decirle esa clase de decisiones no dependían de ella, cuando un médico ataviado con pulcra bata blanca y aspecto cansado les abordó—. Señorita Pillsbury —dijo, dirigiéndose directamente a la orientadora, aunque también prestó cierta curiosa atención a los tres nuevos desconocidos acompañándola, por cortesía más que nada—. ¿Aún sin noticias del tutor legal? —quiso saber—. Lamento mencionarle preciso entregar esos documentos y créame si le digo no van a firmarse solos.

—El viene ya en camino, Doctor —anunció. Entonces, aprovechando la oportunidad que se presentaba, realizó un rápido movimiento nada acorde con su frágil compleción y sujetó a Anderson casi obligándole a avanzar dos o tres pasos—. Sólo una cosa más —continuó, evitándole al residente marcharse—. ¿Sería posible consentirle a este chico entrar a ver al paciente? —el confundido hombre pasó sus exhaustos ojos marrones de la pelirroja al estudiante uniformado consecutivamente—. Resulta que Blaine muy cercano a Kurt, son mejores amigos desde hace muchos años y viajó desde muy lejos sólo para cerciorarse nada grave sucedía —explicó inyectando cierto toque dramático, impresionando a los tres muchachos de Dalton.

El residente dudó. Conocía las reglas, si acaso era sorprendido infringiendo cualquiera de ellas seguro le impondrían como castigo atender horas extras en medicina general y, ningún médico en su san juicio, se arriesgaría voluntariamente a terminar entre patéticos casos de falsas urticarias en zonas vergonzosas o hemorragias nasales inofensivas. Escalofríos de pura insatisfacción lo recorrieron. ¡Primero prefería encargarse del papeleo durante un mes completo—. Lamento mucho decirlo pero, según las políticas internas sólo familiares pueden realizar visitas.

—Yo no comparto lazos sanguíneos con él y aún así me permitió entrar —contraatacó Pillsbury. Era famosa entre quienes le conocían por obstinarse cando otros tomaban caminos más sencillos. Y no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería; esta vez, tampoco sería excepción—. Diez minutos, sólo eso me atrevería a solicitarle.

—Le recuerdo, hice cierta excepción con usted porque era prioritario contactara a cualquier familiar que hiciera efectivos los trámites correspondientes —comenzó, enumerando los motivos utilizando sus dedos—. En segundo, personalmente recomendaría esperasen al señor Hummel, o seré yo quien tendrá problemas —Emma intercambió otros tantos argumentos muy válidos, aún así, no pudo hacerle cambiar de parecer, sacándole a la orientadora muecas resignadas—. Si me disculpan, tengo otros pacientes a los cuales atender. Les agradecería me hicieran saber cuando el señor Hummel llegue.

—Lamento mucho esto, chicos —ofreció disculpas—. Hice todo cuanto pude.

El moreno la tranquilizó diciéndole eran cosas que debían aceptar. Instantes después, creyéndose incapaz de continuar manteniéndose en pie durante mucho más tiempo, redujo toda distancia hasta dejarse caer sin elegancia sobre una dura silla plástica del área de espera. Nick y Jeff, viéndole tan derrotado, al instante acudieron a su lado con prontitud. Emma, mientras tanto, prefirió guardar cierta distancia prudente y darles cierta privacidad.

—Oye… —Jeff habló sonando verdaderamente preocupado, cuando ocupó el asiento adyacente al que Blaine eligió. Nick, mientras tanto, optó por permanecer frente a los dos, infundiéndoles así cierta sensación de apacible seguridad. El rubio, dándose cuenta, sólo atinó a mirarle con infinito cariño. Estaban en una misma página; Blaine _necesitaba_ mucho apoyo moral y gustosamente se lo brindarían—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Blaine negó. Le resultaba difícil pensar claramente—. Tengo demasiadas dudas —dijo, apoyándose contra sus rodillas—. Y también estoy muy enfadado.

—Quizá él evitó decirte nada porque no quería preocuparte —ciertamente Nick se arrepintió segundos más tarde de lanzar ese razonamiento, ya que nada más escucharlo, Anderson apretó tan fuerte los puños que éstos adquirieron un intenso y nada saludable aspecto pálido, debido a la incorrecta circulación sanguínea.

—Esas son patrañas —desesperado, se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que casi consigue hacerlo sangrar—. Se supone somos amigos, yo _podría_ haber intentado aconsejarle, podríamos haber resuelto juntos cualquier problema. ¡Kurt debió venir a mí, en vez de ahogarse en alcohol! —espetó—. ¡Debió confiarme lo que sucedía!

—A veces existen situaciones que creemos es mejor sobrellevarlas nosotros mismos —dijo Sterling, regalándole ligeras palmaditas conciliadoras en la espalda—. Aún no conozco personalmente a Kurt, sin embargo, a juzgar por la manera en que siempre te expresas puedo apostarte cualquier cosa tú eres tan importante para él, como él lo es para ti —explicó con paciencia—. Y aún cuando sean tan unidos, aún si su fuerte lazo de amistad fue forjado desde hace tanto, debes recordar deberán librar ciertas batallas individualmente —Blaine entendió el punto al instante.

Y Jeff tenía razón. Aunque se había prometido al morir Elizabeth siempre trataría de proteger a Kurt, existirían ocasiones en las cuales Kurt querría tomar sus propias decisiones sin consultarlas con nadie, aunque las posibles consecuencias resultasen ser desastrosas. Lo mismo aplicaba para él. Siempre estarían allí, al lado del otro si es que acaso llegasen a tropezarse durante el proceso.

Aún así, Blaine _intuía_ existían otros motivos mucho más poderosos e inquietantes. Apartándolos lejos, sonrió a los dos Warblers—. Muchas gracias —Jeff y Nick regresaron el gesto —, apenas nos conocemos y ustedes se han portado excelente conmigo. Casi creo estoy aprovechándome o algo..

—Nada de eso —Duval le tranquilizó, obteniendo inmediata aprobación de Jeff—. Eres uno de los nuestros, y una vez se es un Warbler…

—Lo serás para siempre —terminó la frase el rubio, sonsacándoles risitas divertidas—. Además, nos caes bien. Eres demasiado encantador —dijo apretándole una mejilla juguetonamente.

—¡Hey! —reprendió Nick al rubio fingiendo molestia—. Recuerda estoy presente, cariño.

—Por eso mismo.

Divertido ante el comportamiento de sus amigos, Blaine les escuchó brevemente intercambiar audaces comentarios con intenciones de molestarse mutuamente. Dejándoles continuar con sus asuntos, él aprovechó ese breve momento para desviar sus actuales pensamientos hacia otra parte, repasando qué rayos diría nada más tuviese a Kurt enfrente. No será sencillo, lo sabe. Por una parte, Anderson se inclinaba demasiado en reclamarle hasta quedarse ronco por cuan irresponsable fue, sin embargo, levantarle la voz al joven de ojos claros le parece poco acertado. ¿Sería mejor seguir los acertados consejos de Jeff? Esa vocecita insistente proveniente seguro desde su conciencia, decía sería mejor hacerlo así. Evitaría conflictos futuros, transformando el asunto en otro aún mayor y más complicado.

Bueno, eso suponiendo Burt permitiese al nuevo Warbler verle, puesto que el dueño de Hummel Tires & Lube mostraría poca indulgencia nada más supiera qué había ocurrido e impondría severo castigo a su hijo indefinidamente.

Casi quince minutos más tarde, Burt Hummel atravesó cual veloz rayo la recepción ubicada casi en la entrada del centro clínico, siguiendo exactamente la misma ruta que los tres estudiantes de Dalton recorriesen anteriormente. Alterado y nervioso, el hombre ataviado con ropa sencilla de trabajo buscó respuestas en esa antipática recepcionista, cuyas contestaciones nada concretas sólo contribuyeron a alimentar la siempre latente preocupación paterna del mecánico. Blaine, poniéndole fin a una posible discusión, salió a su encuentro para explicarle lo ocurrido con mayores detalles.

Cabía mencionar Burt atravesó diversos estados emocionales nada alentadores; primero, Blaine pudo reconocer gran desconcierto invadiéndole las facciones, luego este se transformó hasta convertirse en infinito alivio absoluto al saber el castaño no corría ninguna clase de peligro real, hasta finalizar en evidente enfado mal disimulado. Emma, como bien Blaine constató después, con su educada intromisión empeoró todo. El hijo menor del matrimonio Anderson pocas ocasiones había visto a Burt tan disgustado. Ni siquiera cuando, siendo más pequeños, él y Kurt escaparon durante la noche sólo para presenciar una hermosa lluvia de estrellas, regresando casi al amanecer.

Si Elizabeth no hubiese intervenido, defendiéndoles, seguro habrían acabado encerrados hasta los dieciocho en sus respectivas habitaciones.

El médico residente acudió rápidamente al escuchar sobre su arribo al centro clínico y entabló una breve conversación con Burt, donde explicó inmediatamente cómo se encontraba Kurt. Como bien les dijera antes, sólo familiares tenían permitido entrar y al ser Burt tutor absoluto le concedieron acceso automático, no sin antes mencionarle luego debía pasar a revisar y firmar los formatos reglamentarios para otorgarle al joven contratenor su alta definitiva. Blaine, atento a cada palabra proferida por los adultos, esperanzado se mantuvo muy cerca del hombre que también lo vio crecer, pidiendo en silencio acompañarle. El patriarca Hummel no tuvo corazón para negarle aquello.

Así pues, evitando decir nada, ambos recorrieron los blancos y pulcros pasillos de urgencias contemplando la gran labor de hombres y mujeres que día a día dejaban su vida entera entre aquellas paredes, hasta internarse en un área espaciosa cuyo mobiliario pese a ser escaso, lucía abarrotada. Estrechas camillas móviles reposaban casi a medio metro de distancia entre si. Los espacios eran divididos con largas cortinas plásticas y reducidas mezas metálicas exponían esterilizados instrumentos empleados principalmente para atender heridas menores.

En uno de esos espacios, Kurt yacía recostado casi totalmente contra su respectiva camilla, mirando sin prestar mucha atención al techo. Blaine se permitió estudiarle desde la distancia, conforme se acercaban. Él lucía terriblemente pálido, desmejorado y deprimido. Blaine _apostaba_ una resaca sumada a un profundo lavado estomacal debían desvanecer los ánimos a cualquiera, no obstante, también se inclinaba a creer Kurt experimentaba _"resaca emocional" _y ésta parecía afectarle más que cualquier otro malestar físico.

Al tenerles enfrente, el pálido muchacho apenas elevó su mirada clara del suelo porque sentía demasiada vergüenza aquejándole—. Hola —de todas las posibles cosas que pudo decir, quizá esa fue la opción menos acertada. Pero Kurt, demasiado nervioso, no tenía idea sobre cómo hablar o comportarse, y más aún teniendo a Blaine admirando en primera fila su descarada demostración de debilidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —siendo el primero en hablar, Burt evaluó cada detalle de su hijo minuciosamente. Desde los cabellos despeinados, hasta la los pies cubiertos con una ligera sábana blanca, verificando por si mismo Kurt se encontrase bien.

—He tenido días mejores —respondió evitando utilizar sarcasmo. Suficientes problemas suponía tener ya, agregarle mala actitud a la ecuación sólo conseguiría acarrearle más—. Lo siento mucho, papá.

—Tú y yo ya resolveremos esto en casa, Kurt —dijo sin alterarse ni un ápice, luchando horrores para lograrlo. Resignado ante su inevitable suerte, Hummel respiró apesumbrado—. Ustedes dos pueden hacerse compañía mientras termino con el papeleo —encantado de librarse al fin del asunto, el residente mostró a Burt hacia dónde dirigirse—. Por favor, _intenten_ no pelear niños.

Sin más, les dejaron solos, compartiendo un mismo lugar cuyo aire reinante cambió casi al instante, cargándolo con cierto pesado ambiente nada agradable.

Y Kurt, al percatarse Blaine comenzaba a fruncir demasiado el entrecejo, pronosticaba se avecinaba una conversación incómoda y poco agradable—. Estás molesto —se aventuró a saber, no era precisamente una pregunta. Al ser mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo, poseían suficiente capacidad de conocer cada reacción, emoción, comportamiento, gustos, debilidades y hasta fortalezas del otro.

—No puedes imaginarte cuanto —su respuesta fue emitida por un irresistible arranque de poderosa sinceridad, haciéndolo sonar demasiado cortante. Kurt lo resiente al instante. Restregando sus pálidas manos entre, evidenció incomodidad absoluta, y Blaine creyó estar haciéndolo mal. Cerrando los ojos, Anderson buscó entre las profundidades de su sistema paciencia suficiente para sobrellevar aquello sin ponerse a discutir—. Considero sería mejor y más prudente dejásemos pasar esto por ahora. Necesitas descansar primero, reponer fuerzas —caminando los escasos metros restantes que les separaban, haciéndolos parecer abismos interminables, Blaine terminó posicionándose al lado del contratenor—. Si iniciamos una pelea sólo impondremos más distancia entre nosotros, y créeme Blue, eso es lo que menos pretendo hacer.

Kurt, casi en cámara lenta, notó Blaine tenía intenciones de sentarse sobre la camilla, impidiéndole cierta movilidad. Asustando ante las potentes descargas eléctricas siempre presentes cada que Anderson le tocaba, rehuyó el contacto y apenas notó esa expresión herida en el rostro del moreno. Pero Blaine creyó sería mejor suprimir sus impulsos negativos y, moviéndose rápido evitándole al otro muchacho reaccionar, lo envolvió en un abrazo tan apretado que casi dejó a Kurt sin respiración.

—Blaine…

—Nunca más —dijo. Voz afectada debido al llanto no liberado fue fácilmente reconocible para el castaño—. Jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo parecido nuevamente —enterrando su rostro entre ese suave hueco del cuello ajeno, Blaine reconoció la deliciosa colonia que Kurt solía usar, encontrándola embriagadora y maravillosamente adictiva—. Por favor, Blue.

—Perdóname —murmuró regresándole el abrazo, aferrándose al blazer azul desde atrás casi creyendo que si lo soltaba podría desvanecerse entre espesas capas de humo informe—. En verdad lamento mucho causarte tanta preocupación.

—Estaba asustado —deslizando las manos hasta situarlas sobre los hombros ligeramente más anchos de su mejor amigo, le impulsó hacia atrás permitiéndose así encararlo—. Fue horrible.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Me comporté como un absoluto imbécil, dejé que aspectos sin importancia influyeran demasiado en mí. ¡Juro en mi vida volveré a beber una sola gota de alcohol! —Blaine sonrió, proporcionando ligeras caricias circulares a los nudillos de Kurt con infinita ternura—. Ahora sólo queda esperar qué harán conmigo ahora.

—La señorita Pillsbury mencionó el director de McKinley no estaba nada contento ante tus actos inapropiados —resumió—. Supongo durante las siguientes semanas sólo podremos vernos a escondidas.

—Eso creo.

Los dos tuvieron razón al respecto. Luego de permitirle marcharse a casa tras darle una severa advertencia, Burt, actuando justo como cualquier padre responsable lo haría, obligó al contratenor a mantener largas charlas incómodas donde le explicaba por qué merecía ser castigado. Si bien Kurt aprendió su lección y prometió evitar consumir bebidas embriagantes otra vez, desafortunadamente no fue suficiente. En McKinley, Figinns consideraba expulsarle era lo mejor, sin embargo, Emma y Burt lograron sólo reducirlo a dos semanas en detención y sesiones extras con la orientadora para tratar "su problema".

A Kurt no le quedó otra alternativa.

Tal y como predijera Blaine, Burt clausuró el balcón del castaño durante un mes completo impidiéndoles hablar. Tampoco tenía derecho a tener acceso telefonico, internet, televisión ni ningún otro medio de comunicación posible, y ayudaría en el taller mecánico durante las tardes exceptuando fines de semana, que era cuando visitaría a la señora Williams. La anciana mujer encontraba apoyo en Kurt para ciertas diligencias durante esos días, Burt podía ser estricto más nunca un tirano y permitió siguiera viéndola.

El club Glee era otro asunto aparte. Muchos rumores corrían torno a su estado alcoholizado, y pese a que Kurt pretendía nada sucedió, los chicos y hasta el mismo profesor a cargo mostraron constante interés. El contratenor prefirió guardar silencio. Quería evitarse más problemas, sobre todo porque April Rodes parecía nerviosa e inquieta ante la posibilidad de que decidiera contar ella tenía relación directa con su actual situación. Mejor olvidarse del asunto.

Así, cada día continuó transcurriendo monótono, dividido entre sus clases, los castigos, las sesiones adicionales con Emma y el pesado trabajo del taller. Al comenzar el fin de semana, Kurt tuvo permitido salir durante unas cuantas horas. Feliz, dejó toda herramienta grasienta olvidada sobre los autos aún descompuestos y salió disparado dispuesto a quitarse cada gramo de suciedad con una buena ducha. Le tomó casi treinta minutos quedar perfeco y emprender el camino conocido con dirección a casa de la señora Williams, demasiado feliz como para percatarse alguien le seguía.

La residencia de Alice Williams era modesta, pero preciosa. Contaba con un maravilloso jardín delantero repleto de flores en distintos colores, un sendero empedrado que guiaba a la entrada y sillones de mimbre decorando parte del porche. Parecía salida de una postal puesto que no encajaba con las otras viviendas adyacentes.

Sonriendo bobaliconamente, Kurt presionó el botón correspondiente al timbre esperando Alice le recibiera. No necesitó esperar demasiado, ella abrió la puerta instantes después mostrándose feliz de verle—. ¡Kurt, cariño! —exclamó alegre, haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole entrar—. Bienvenido pequeño —Kurt ingresó haciendo gala de sus perfectos modales—.Disculparas el desorden reinante, pero últimamente he estado tan ocupada que me resulta imposible mantener esta casa descente.

El castaño contempló que la siempre familiar decoración interior había sido removida. Múltiples cajas adornaban parte del suelo alfombrado, los muebles habían sido cubiertos con sábanas blancas y mucho papel periódico y cinta empleada en embalaje reposaban sobre una meza cercana—. ¿Va a mudarse señora Williams? —quiso saber, contradictoria confusión invadiéndole. Aunque _era_ evidentemente obvio.

—Es Ali, cariño. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces antes —regalándole un mimo en las mejillas, prosiguió a adentrarse lentamente hasta la estancia, sitio donde continúo empacando sus pertenencias—. Y sí mi niño, pronto estaré residiendo en otro sito muy distinto a Ohio.

—¿A dónde irá? —entristecido, Kurt miró torno suyo casi creyendo haber escuchado una mala broma.

—Gracias a Dios mi hijo menor sentó cabeza hace unos cuantos años. Él y su esposa pronto serán bendecidos con un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia, por tanto, quieren vaya a vivir con ellos cuando nazca —declaró ilusionada ante la idea. Ali, notando Kurt lució entristecido ante la idea de que se marchaba. Interrumpió sus actividades, Ali ocupó trabajosamente un espacioso sofá y palmeó luego el sitio disponible junto a ella. Kurt obedeció—. Voy a extrañarte muchísimo cariño, pero no creas me olvidaré de ti tan fácil. Esperaré cartas tuyas cada tanto.

—El correo norteamericano suele ser muy deficiente hoy día Ali —señaló con aires de trabajador postal—. Además, eso ya poco se utiliza.

—Entonces podrás enviarme esos dichosos mensajes por computadora, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora—rebatió revoleando los ojos—. Seguro mi hijo estará encantado de leerlos para mí cuando se lo pida, además, tengo tu número telefónico. Seré anciana, pero un equipo celular sí que se utilizarlo —Kurt soltó risitas amortiguadas ante las ocurrencias de la mujer—. ¿Sabes? En mis tiempos era mucho más significativo recibir cartas escritas, sobre todo si éstas provenían de esa personita especial —cómplice, le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Usted y su esposo hacían eso?

—¡Claro que sí, mi niño! —admitió con claros ojos soñadores, retrocediendo entre el tiempo, regresando a esos años compartidos con el ya fallecido Brad Williams—. Él era un romántico empedernido —suspiró—. Solía darme poemas hermosos; los enviaba a escondidas sin que mis padres se enterasen. Eran momentos emocionantes para nosotros.

Kurt sonrió. Eso exactamente era lo qué él buscaba y anhelaba con ahínco. Añoraba vivir una historia de amor emocionante cuyo final feliz incluyese también a Blaine. Las posibilidades resultaban ínfimas, aún así, fantaseaba con la idea. Blaine siempre sería su mejor amigo, sólo eso, entonces ¿acaso encontraría otra persona capaz de hacerle feliz? ¿Existiría acaso?

—¿Aún lo extraña? —preguntó cautelosamente, evitando hacerla sentir mal.

—Cada minuto —reconoció sin tristeza ni amargura, sino más bien dijo cada palabra impregnada con evidente ternura—. Al inicio resultó muy difícil acostumbrarse; cada ínfimo detalle se encargaba de recordármelo. Durante las noches lloraba desconsolada, aferrada a su almohada hasta quedarme dormida, agotada por tanto derramar lágrimas —relató—. Fueron épocas difíciles. Entonces, tras constantes etapas depresivas comprendí él siempre continuaría viviendo aquí —señalándose el pecho, a la altura del corazón, prosiguió—. Brad era un hombre increible. Me entregó muchos obsequios invaluables mientras estuvimos juntos; nuestros hijos son claro ejemplo —Kurt, maravillado, admiró en silencio cuan especial era Ali—. Sin importar nada, voy a atesorarlo como lo más valioso e importante en mi vida.

—¿Usted sabía? —tímido, dirigió su atención a un retrato antiguo desde donde una Ali notablemente más joven posaba elegantemente a la cámara—. ¿De qué manera concluyó era el indicado? ¿Nunca tuvo dudas? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo estar seguro si encontraste a quién crees está destinado a ti?

Alice suavizó sus facciones y mirada repletas de paciencia y cariño. Desde hacía algún tiempo venía esperando aquella conversación; Kurt depositaba sobre ella suficiente confianza para conversar sobre temas importantes, y teniéndole allí, confundido e inseguro, intentaría despejarle cada posible duda presente porque Elizabeth así lo hubiese querido. Además, Ali podía tener casi ochenta años, más no era ciega. El joven contratenor poseía demasiada inocencia; difícilmente engañaba a cualquiera—. Mira —estrechándole ambas manos entre las propias, comenzó—. Cada pregunta tenderá a tener respuesta conforme continúes creciendo, mi niño. Al compartir ciertas experiencias nada más encuentras al indicado, sabrás si estarás tomando decisiones correctas o erradas —Kurt, con cara confundida consiguió hacerla reír—. La vida puede parecerse a una emocionante montaña rusa; a veces podrás estar arriba y otras abajo. No será sencillo porque factores negativos influirán en contra, aún así, si posees suficiente seguridad y confianza sobre tus propios sentimientos no deberás preocuparte —dijo regalándole suaves toques sobre la rodilla—. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo.

—¿Y Blaine tiene idea? —preguntó emocionada de pronto, arqueándole las cejas semejando un acto coqueto—. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

Kurt creyó acabaría ahogándose con su propia saliva ante la recién revelada declaración. Casi como si fuese lava ardiente, la sangre viajó demasiado rápido agolpándosele contra las mejillas coloreándolas de un rojo intenso muy revelador—. ¡¿Perdón?! —soltó demasiado alto, voz chillona elevándose varios decibeles sobre lo normal—. ¡Blaine nada tiene que ver en esto, señora Williams!

—Oh tesoro, conmigo siéntete libre de admitirlo —agregó conciliadora. No parecía molestarle en absoluto saber Kurt profesaba profundo interés por otro muchacho, muchacho que incluso, resultaba ser su mejor amigo—. Mi niño, cualquiera con suficiente inteligencia notaría Blaine te gusta, y si me permites mencionártelo, creo elegiste bien; Blaine Anderson es un chico excelente —entusiasmada, enumeró utilizando los dedos—. Es atractivo, educado, considerado, amable, dulce e inteligente. Tiene sonrisa de ensueño y sus ojos son hermosos. ¡Hasta podría jurar salió de un cuento! ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

El castaño boqueó anonadado pensando a toda velocidad cualquier posible excusa. Nada coherente salió de sus labios entreabiertos, no obstante—. Yo...creí era…en verdad…

—Sabes ocultar tus sentimientos muy bien Kurt, sin embargo, haber vivido tanto me brinda cierta experiencia extra.

—No…bueno —dudó—. ¿No le molesta?

—¿Por qué diantres debería? —negó vehemente—. Eres un jovencito excepcional Kurt, me encariñé contigo desde el principio y créeme si te digo soy creyente ferviente de que gozamos suficiente libertad para amar a quien se nos dé nuestra regalada gana. Si eres gay o heterosexual, tu calidad humana, lo que llevas ahí dentro —apoyó su mano contra el tibio pecho del contratenor—, es lo que te definirá. La gente es ignorante. Podrán atacarte, arrojarte montones de basura podrida e incluso intentar aplastarte, pero debes saber nunca lograrán nada si mantienes firmes tus convicciones e ideales.

Enternecido, Kurt le regaló a la anciana una sonrisa—. En verdad aprecio estés diciéndome esto Ali, significa mucho puesto eres la primera en saber sobre mis sentimientos hacia Blaine —afligido, pareció demasiado interesado en admirar el pulcro suelo alfombrado bajo sus propios pies—, sin embargo, nosotros sólo podemos ser amigos.

—¡Tonterías! Son los adolescentes más adorables del planeta ¡Ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta!

—Blaine es heterosexual —explicó evitando hacerse ilusiones—. Cometí el grave error de enamorarme sabiendo mis posibilidades eran nulas. Supongo deberé esperar, abandonar poco a poco mis sentimientos y después intentarlo con otra persona dispuesta a corresponderme de igual manera.

—Nunca digas nunca, cariño —Ali aconsejó sabiamente—. Puedes llevarte grandes sorpresas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias —entonces, escaneó cada parte de la estancia buscando algo, prefiriendo dejar la conversación—. ¿Dónde está Robert? Si gustas, luego de pasearlo podría ayudarte a empacar.

—No te preocupes Kurt, sólo trasladaré ciertos objetos importantes, todo lo demás permanecerá en esta casa —restándole importancia, procedió a levantarse teniendo ciertas dificultades. El castaño inmediatamente acudió en su ayuda, obteniendo sincera gratitud—. Eres muy amable mi niño. Por cierto, tomando en cuenta a ese haragán sin remedio, quisiera hacerte una propuesta — Kurt escuchó atentamente—. Verás, mi nuevo hogar será un lujoso complejo departamental —dijo, creando la figura imaginaria del enorme edificio—, y según comentó Richard, no permiten mascotas, por lo tanto, será imposible Robert me acompañe.

—¿Me lo obsequiará? — dedujo ultra emocionado ante la posibilidad. Siempre quiso una mascota, sin embargo, apenas hasta hoy le pareció atractiva la idea de adoptar al can. Necesitaría consultarlo con su padre primero, apostando a ganar él estaría de acuerdo.

—Aunque parezca que no, Robert te quiere mucho y eres, además de mi, el único capaz de hacerle obedecer. Si te quedas con él, podré marcharme tranquila al saber lo cuidaras como corresponde. ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustaría?

—¡Claro! —exclamó entusiasta—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlo contento.

—Siendo así, ve por tu nuevo amiguito y vayan a dar un largo paseo. Comiencen a acostumbrarse el uno al otro, yo estaré aquí cuando regresen — Y Kurt hizo exactamente eso.

Claro que no resultó ser trabajo sencillo. Robert, mostrando inaudita rebeldía, se resistió a abandonar la confortable comodidad que ofrecía su ultra acolchada camita, ignorando olímpicamente al castaño. Decidido a enseñarle cierta disciplina en cuanto le tuviese consigo, Kurt enganchó sin titubeos una larga correa plateada al collar del _Cocker_, haciéndole obedecer sin rechistar. Fastidiado, Robert procedió a seguirle lanzando largos bostezos descarados.

Los dos acudieron al parque donde solían pasear y Kurt, como castigo, ejercitó al can hasta agotarlo. Inicialmente Robert respondió bien, mantuvo paso constante además de fluido complaciendo las indicaciones realizadas por Hummel, no obstante, media hora después se negó a continuar caminando. El joven contratenor supo sería batalla pérdida seguir insistiendo, debido a ello, resignado les guió hacia un área arboleada provista con generosa sombra. Sentándose sobre el pasto tras asegurarse su preciada ropa estaría a salvo, descansaron tranquilos, disfrutando la suave brisa vespertina.

—No tienes remedio —dijo, dirigiéndose a Robert, cuyas peludas orejas blancas reposaban extendidas a cada lado de su blanco rostro adormilado—. A todos los perros les gusta correr. ¿Qué clase de can eres tú entonces? —obviamente ninguna respuesta le fue ofrecida, sólo miradas cansadas—. Eres un caso raro, Rob…

—Eso mismo pensará la gente si te vieran hablar solo, Blue —Kurt sintió cada músculo del cuerpo tenso. Reconocía esa voz, lo haría donde en cualquier parte sin equivocarse—. Hola —saludó Blaine colocándose frente al chico de ojos azules, ocasionándole graves aceleraciones cardiacas. A percepción del castaño, Blaine se veía _sensacional_. Siendo sábado, reemplazó el uniforme por una camisa gris cuello redondo simple y jeans oscuros almidonados.

Azorado, Kurt rehuyó contacto visual directo, esperando su sonrojo pasara inadvertido—. Vaya guardian resultaste ser —reclamó entre dientes al _Cocker_. Robert, ajeno a todo, rodó sobre si mismo cómicamente hasta terminar recostado sobre su espalda, exponiendo las diminutas patitas hacia el cielo despejado. Parecía _disfrutarlo_—. Hola Blaine —contestó fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Cómo supiste estaría aquí?

—Fácil, cada sábado desde que teníamos diez sueles visitar a la señora Williams —explicó acuclillándose y procedió a proporcionar cosquilladas caricias sobre la barriga de Robert—. He esperado aquí cerca de dos horas —Blaine trazó diversos movimientos provocando Rob emitiera gemiditos complacidos—, necesitaba verte —cambiando la posición, acabó sentado sobre su perfecto trasero justo frente a Kurt, situando a su vez el instrumento donde no estorbara—. ¿Cómo estás? Seguro sobrellevar tu castigo debe ser duro.

—Estoy bien —dijo convencido—. Sí, es bastante duro pero como bien sabemos mi papá tampoco es un villano o algo peor.

—Extraño nuestras charlas antes de dormir.

—Yo también — aceptó, concediéndole razón. Un pesado silencio prosiguió a continuación, haciéndoles sentir incómodos, lo cual raras veces sucedía entre ellos. Armándose de valor, Kurt decidió despejar sus dudas—. ¿Sigues molesto?

Blaine le regaló una encantadora sonrisa teñida de tristeza—. Estos días sin verte me sirvieron para meditar, y sin engañarte puedo decirte ya no lo estoy —reveló—. Sólo que últimamente me resulta tan complicado comprenderte —dijo—. Te comportas tan distante, frío, desinteresado. ¿Acaso dije o hice algo malo para ofenderte? Si así es, ofrezco disculpas porque quiero regresar a como éramos antes, cuando solíamos contárnoslo todo, sin secretos —señalando ese escaso espacio separándoles, pareció debatirse entre infinitas posibilidades. Kurt reconoció escalofriante culpa recorriéndolo ante los certeros argumentos. Si se ponía a analizarlo desde la perspectiva del tenor, sonaba terrible. Cruel. Ellos dos crecieron juntos, cielo santo, compartieron millones de experiencias maravillosas y un gran lazo les unía. Independientemente sobre sus sentimientos hacia Blaine, Kurt _no tenía_ derecho a lastimarlo tanto—. Sé asistimos a escuelas diferentes —continuó—, formamos parte de otras personas, aún así, eso no significa debamos alejarnos Blue —declaró. Sinceridad pura brillando desde sus ojos hazel—. Me haces falta…

Afectado, Hummel colocó las manos sobre su regazo—. Mi intención nunca ha sido hacerte esto, Blaine.

—Entonces dime —moviéndose sobre sus rodillas, se colocó lo más cerca posible del contratenor—. ¿Tienes problemas en McKinley? ¿Por eso creíste buena idea embriagarte hasta perder la conciencia? —Kurt, aún ocultándose, negó con brusquedad—. Te lo suplico Blue, ¡habla conmigo! Sólo dejáme ayudarte...

Robert, percibiendo el ambiente circundante cambió de manera drástica, procedió a levantarse y apoyó su cabecita contra una pierna de su nuevo amo, infundiéndole valor—. Estaré bien —el castaño aseguró, sacando fuerzas de un sitio desconocido—. Lamento muchísimo haberme comportado así, a veces suelo dramatizar demasiado y creo está vez superó lo que soy capaz de manejar arrastrándoles a ustedes también.

Blaine en verdad creerle, sin embargo, una diminuta espinita de duda le incomodaba, impidiéndole confiar—. ¿Vendrás a mí, cierto? —preguntó apesadumbrado —. Si decides sincerarte ¿vendrás a mi?

—Lo haré —prometió sujetando entre sus brazos a Robert, que le lamió afectuosamente la mejilla—. Dalo por hecho.

Mentiras.

El _Cocker Spaniel _durante meses escucharía muchas de ellas ser emitidas por los propios adolecentes que ahora parecían tan unidos; pero él, siguiendo su naturaleza guardaría silencio. Resguardaría celosamente infinitos secretos y largas conversaciones nocturnas importantes, reveladoras, manteniéndolas seguras. Y sin pedirlo, sin habérselo propuesto, acabaría compartiendo constantes lágrimas con el pálido muchacho que, próximamente, se convertiría en su nuevo universo.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada agradezco amigo lector y paciencia para leer esta nueva entrega del fic, pero mi retraso tiene justificación de bastante peso. **

**Hace poco, a un miembro muy querido de mi familia debieron hospitalizarle debido a que sufrió un infarto que prácticamente lo dejó en estado crítico. Fueron momentos muy difíciles, sobre todo porque no nos daban muchas esperanzas. Durante todo ese tiempo, me resultó complicado administrar mi tiempo, tanto así que casi consideré la idea de abandonar el fandom.**

** Créanme, se me partía el alma sólo imaginarlo.**

**Sin embargo, tras meditarlo concluí este suele ser mi escape seguro de la realidad, escribir es algo que siempre he tenido entre mis gustos más arraigados y dejar de hacerlo sería como evitar respirar. Lamentablemente ahora tardaré más tiempo en actualizar, sin embargo, no duden cada capítulo lo hago con muchísimo cariño para que puedan leerlo. Ustedes son una segunda extensión de mi misma, gracias a ustedes sigo aquí y eso será para largo.**

**Ahora bien, sé muchos fans estamos devastados tras la muerte de Cory, por ello, los siguientes dos capítulos serán dedicados a él. Los hermanos mayores de ambas familias regresarán y harán su aparición propiamente dicha dentro de este Universo Alternativo. **

**Bien, creo no me queda más que decir, simplemente millones de gracias por continuar aquí y compartir conmigo sus valiosas opiniones. **

**¡Cuídense! Les mando muchos, muchos besos y abrazos. :3**


	10. De dudas y confesiones

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo ciertas partes de línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, trasladaría a Kurt y a Blaine directo y sin escalas a HBO. ¿Entienden los motivos, no?_

**_Agradecimientos especiales: _**_A todos los que siempre me apoyan con este proyecto que surgió una larga noche de insomnio. ¡Los amo a todos!_

_¡Soy una horrible, horrible persona! Me avergüenzo tanto de mi misma. ¡Creo comenzaré a llorar! _

_Mejor lean los comentarios finales, ahí explicaré mejor la situación._

_¡Disfruten la breve lectura!_

* * *

**_"De dudas y confesiones"_**

El ambiente del espacioso local expendedor de café más popular en toda la ciudad de Lima era, describiéndolo con una sola palabra, perfecto.

En el cálido clima artificial caldeado del interior flotaba apenas perceptiblemente un suave y delicioso aroma a canela especiada. Este emanaba desde unos cuantos esponjosos rollos que recién habían sacado del horno, para después exhibirlos al público. Quien quisiera degustarlos, sólo necesitaba desembolsar una módica cantidad monetaria. Más al fondo, las complicadas máquinas expendedoras soltaban vapores tenues, tazas tintineaban entre si tras ser colocadas en su respectivo sitio usual, y, el personal, ocupándose de pequeñas tareas, disfrutaban ciertos momentos apacibles debido a la inactividad tan característica a esas horas del día.

Por lo general los estudiantes arribaban después de clases; exigían satisfacer sus posibles antojos ocasionales, mientras tanto, empleados pertenecientes a oficinas o comercios pequeños cercanos solicitaban cantidades suficientes de cafeína porque sólo así lograban funcionar correctamente hasta que llegaba el tan ansiado momento de volver a casa.

Sí, _The Lima Bean_ atravesaba una breve jornada relativamente sosegada.

No obstante, aunque el confortable sitio brindaba tranquilidad suficiente para permitirles a dos personas mantener una amena conversación privada sin interrupciones, Kurt _todavía_ consideraba que estar ahí era una muy mala idea. Adjudicaba semejante paranoia a los últimos acontecimientos de la semana, los cuales consiguieron fácilmente ponerle cada terminación nerviosa tan tensa como la cuerda de un violín. Era estúpido, lo sabía bien. Se comportaba infantil al respecto, sin embargo, sentía casi estar a punto de pararse justo frente a un pelotón completo de fusilamiento. Y Mercedes dirigiéndole constantes miradas impacientes,_ ciertamente _poco ayudaba.

Inquieto, Hummel retorció unas cuantas servilletas entre sus largos dedos pálidos, destrozándolas sin piedad.

Ya era demasiado tarde y zafarse del asunto resultaría complicado. Igual poco sentido tendría puesto que Mercedes lo perseguiría incluso hasta la muerte si con ello conseguía sonsacarle lo que tanto deseaba escuchar. Resignado, Kurt suspiró pesadamente, mientras se decía a si mismo era mejor darse prisa y terminar cuanto antes-

—Cedes, lamento haberte mentido —comenzó. El muchacho creyó sería buen inicio si pedía perdón primero. Y encontró tal hecho ridículamente irónico; últimamente dirigía tantas disculpas a diversas personas por motivos igualmente diferentes que casi se convertía en algo usual—. Mi intención nunca fue el lastimarte así. Sonará presuntuoso, pero debes saber eres una chica increíble. Posees talento impresionante, tu carisma encanta a cualquiera y considero eso nos permitió convertirnos en tan buenos amigos. Pero…—tomó aire—desgraciadamente aunque lo intenté, creo jugar en tu equipo no resultó ser lo mío.

Entretenida entre las profundidades de su tasa casi vacía, Mercedes asintió meditabunda. Aunque Kurt desconocía completamente exactamente sobre qué, de todas las cosas dichas, ella parecía estar de acuerdo. El silencio entre los dos adolescentes se volvió tenso, permitiéndoles preparar futuros argumentos, y la chica, entre tanto, tomó su parte de responsabilidad. Igualmente cometió errores. Creyó reconocer ciertas señales _obvias_ respecto a la ahora no tan secreta sexualidad del castaño, aún así, ilusionada, egoístamente prefirió ignorarlas. Se cegó porque deseaba con tanta desesperación encontrar al chico correcto; ese añorado príncipe azul, la persona ideal para compartir todas sus primeras veces.

Pensó Kurt sería candidato perfecto. Crasa equivocación; los resultados terminaron reduciéndose a un parabrisas inservible, sus ilusiones destrozadas y una insoportable vergüenza posterior—. También siento mucho mi comportamiento —soltó mortificada, hundiéndose en la silla que ocupaba casi como si pretendiera esconderse—. Y no sólo eso; desquité mis frustraciones en tu auto —Hummel movió la mano restándole importancia.

—Mi papá casi enloquece cuando vio el parabrisas —recordar la expresión enfadada e incrédula del hombre mayor acudió al contratenor igual que un flashazo. Inclusive solía causarle cierta gracia, sin embargo, durante ese instante no le quedó ningún otro remedio más que guardar silencio, aceptar los regaños y pagar él mismo los desperfectos valiéndose de sus ahorros. Adiós chaqueta _Marc Jacobs. _

—Me alegra mucho que pese a todos los malos entendidos todavía quisieras hablarme. Debería tener bien merecido que decidieras mandarme directo al diablo después de lanzar esa enorme roca contra tu bebé —dijo haciendo referencia al transporte dañado.

—Eres mi única amiga en McKinley, Mercedes —dijo regalándole un amago de sonrisa forzada—. Pocos nos valoran, pero pertenecer al coro es sensacional. Sobre todo porque ahí pude conocerte —Mercedes, enternecida, asintió—. ¿Entonces estaremos bien? —quiso saber al escudriñar las femeninas facciones ajenas. Esperaba encontrar cualquier indicio de rechazo—. Es decir... ¿te incomoda que sea gay?

—No —respondió bastante segura ante sus palabras.

Profundo alivio embriagante recorrió al pequeño Hummel. Ahora que Ali se había marchado para establecerse en una ciudad distinta, era _genial_ tener otra persona confiable con quien charlar. Alguien dispuesta a escucharle cuando necesitara tratar ciertos temas o dudas recurrentes. Y Kurt casi sintió necesidad de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, importándole poco protagonizar una escena ridícula—. Gracias, Cedes. Significa mucho, en verdad.

—Mira cariño, no negaré costó lo suyo asimilarlo. Aunque, estudiándolo desde cierta perspectiva, sería terrible someterte a estúpidos prejuicios; a fin de cuentas este es un maldito país libre. Pongámoslo así: resultaría igual si tú me discriminaras por ser afroamericana. ¿Entiendes? — explicó revoleando sus ojos castaños. Kurt asintió pues tenía mucho sentido—. Pero reconozco si existe cierto punto pequeñito que me inquieta últimamente —mostrándole los dedos índice y pulgar separados apenas escasos centímetros, prosiguió—. ¿Por qué diantres preferiste callar? Somos amigos, pudiste confiar en mí.

—Mala idea, ese aterrador lado enamoradizo tuyo podría haber reaccionado peor —comentó arqueando las cejas, bebiendo varios tragos de café. Mercedes río—. Ya hablando seriamente, supongo tenía miedo —el muchacho inclinó la cabeza y prestó especial atención al exterior, donde desconocidos caminaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Rayos, aún lo tenía. No lo negaba.

—¿Quién más sabe sobre esto? —preguntó cauta, intuyendo posiblemente aquel era tema delicado. Y en efecto pudo constatarlo al notar como Kurt se tensaba—. ¿Tú papá tal vez? —Hummel negó—. ¿Qué hay con ese mejor amigo tuyo? Al cual por cierto todavía no he tenido oportunidad de conocer. ¿Cómo es qué se llama? —meditó frunciendo el entrecejo, concentrándose—…¿Blake?

Kurt mucho tiempo antes decidió abandonar la fe en Dios. Renegaba continuamente de esa supuesta entidad absoluta creadora del universo entero y todo ser viviente, desde que su madre había fallecido siendo él apenas un niño pequeño.Aún pese a ello, durante breves instantes le pareció conveniente dejar a un lado su permanente ateísmo y comenzar a rezar para que Mercedes, hasta entonces ocupada en recordar, no prestara suficiente atención al sospechoso color rojizo adornándole las mejillas. Y sería un verdadero milagro sucediera. ¡El rostro prácticamente estaba ardiéndole!

—Blaine, Mercedes; su nombre es Blaine —rectificó pretendiendo sonar tranquilo. Sólo que su voz le traicionaba de vez en cuando, sonando dos o tres decibles arriba—. Y no, tampoco se lo he dicho. Me parece sería un tema inapropiado para ser incluido en una conversación común.

Nada más decirlo, reconoció la tan familiar sensación de culpabilidad aguijoneándole, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. El miedo que había mencionado antes iba mucho más allá. Kurt podía alardear conocía demasiado bien a Blaine, por eso tenía plena seguridad él nunca le rechazaría porque fuese homosexual. Crecer con una familia estable donde ambos padres profesaban una preferencia sexual idéntica a la propia era muestra inequívoca al respecto. No. Si bien tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose sobre el irrefutable hecho de que Kurt prefería compañía masculina, al chico lo que realmente le aterrorizaba hasta los huesos era exteriorizar inconscientemente su profundo enamoramiento.

Anderson podía ser despistado, sin embargo, existirían personas torno suyo que podían ser más perspicaces. Si se comportaba igual que una colegiala entusiasta, fantaseando con la tonta idea de corazones y flores alguien tardaría poco en notarlo. Y le dirían a Blaine. Entonces sólo sería necesario sumar dos más dos para permitirle al tenor descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos que Kurt albergaba hacia él

Y Hummel preferiría un millón de veces tener al Warbler como un amigo, a no tenerle de ninguna otra forma.

—¿Cuándo piensas salir? —escucharla preguntar aquello consiguió regresarlo sin consideración ni modales a la realidad nuevamente. Kurt hizo muecas extrañas ante semejante cuestionamiento tan raro puesto que podía interpretarlo de múltiples maneras distintas—. Del closet, bobo. ¿Piensas salir pronto?

Kurt alzó la mirada luego de permanecer callado durante un buen rato—. No. No creo estar listo todavía —entonces, desesperado, casi rogó—. ¿Guardaras el secreto, Cedes? ¡Por favor! Nadie puede enterarse sobre esto todavía. ¡Sería terrible!

Hummel casi podía recrear en su mente las reacciones desconcertadas del despiadado equipo de Fútbol ante semejante jugosa noticia. Y la aprovecharían. Ellos ya lo detestaban simplemente por encontrarlo afeminado, convirtiendo cada uno de sus días en verdadero tormentos. Kurt se estremecía sólo imaginar cuanto disfrutarían aumentar la tortura sólo porque confirmasen sus sospechas de que era homosexual.

A decir verdad, le gustaba su rostro tal cual, muchas gracias.

—Tranquilo, mi boca permanecerá sellada —trazando una línea imaginaria sobre su pecho, más específicamente dónde se hallaba ubicado el corazón, prometió—. ¡Qué caiga muerta si no! —entonces, recargándose completamente contra el respaldo de su silla, sonrió, mostrándole al castaño una deslumbrante hilera de dientes ultra bancos—. Hablando románticamente lo nuestro fracaso incluso antes de comenzar, aún así, todavía conformamos un equipo excelente en muchos interminables sentidos —canturreó emocionada—. Tenerte me asegura ciertas ventajas por sobre otras chicas —comentó guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es bastante evidente —amonestó ella palmeándole el antebrazo. Kurt arqueó su ceja derecha todavía sin comprender—. ¿Quieres ejemplos? ¡Bien! ¡Tengo muchos! —utilizando los dedos, comenzó a enumerar—. Moda, música, ropa, accesorios, decoración, programas televisivos, libros… ¡Hombres! —ambos soltaron risitas divertidas ante semejantes ocurrencias—. Escucha —pidió sujetándole las manos cariñosamente—. Sean cuales sean nuestros problemas, prometamos estaremos ahí para escucharnos, gritarnos o bien sermonearnos al respecto. ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato hecho?

—Hecho —concedió Kurt encantado ante tal idea.

Plenamente satisfechos ante su nuevo común acuerdo, continuaron charlando sobre temas triviales interesantes que, progresivamente, acabaron desviándose a las recurrentes asignaciones musicales establecidas por Mr. Shue cada semana. Esos instantes formaron parte de los momentos más serenos y agradables que Kurt pudo disfrutar en meses, relajándose sin preocuparse en fingir ser otra persona distinta. Era casi comparable con respirar profundas bocanadas de aire fresco tras permanecer aislado considerable cantidad de tiempo.

Sin embargo, Kurt desconocía no era el único con constantes incógnitas rondándole.

Oh no. Blaine Devon Anderson lidiaba por cuenta propia unas cuantas también. Y eran confusas, así como también complicadas, haciéndole preguntarse cómo carajos terminó lidiando exactamente una situación _tan_ comprometedora. Porque bueno, ahí estaba él; recostado contra un confortable y cómodo sofá de elegante piel, mueble que, cabía resaltar, formaba parte del mobiliario en una de las tantas salas estudiantiles privadas para alumnos en Dalton.

Estas eran pequeñas aulas independientes, utilizadas en su mayoría si se requerían impartir tutorías extracurriculares entre ellos mismos, ofreciendo ayuda a quienes mostraban ciertos problemas con aprender. Y aunque Anderson si manejaba un muy _serio_ problema entre sus manos, éste no tenía precisamente relación alguna con materias como Matemáticas, Historia Universal o Geografía.

_Su_ problema, más bien poseía brillante y sedoso cabello negro, preciosa figura curvilínea y coquetos ojos vede mar enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras.

Todo inició aquella misma extraña mañana.A finales del segundo periodo, un generoso grupo de niñas visitaron Dalton para un amistoso decatlón académico interno. Sobraba decir los chicos, enloquecidos ante la evidente presencia femenina, prácticamente enloquecieron causando autentica algarabía. Ellas venían desde Crawford Country Day; institución exclusiva para chicas que, casualmente, era escuela hermana de Dalton.

Ciertamente Blaine también se mostró sorprendido porque, nada más consiguió abrirse paso entre una autentica marea de chaquetas rojas y azules, reconoció a Angelina Jenkins desfilando entre las dos ordenadas hileras que un profesor pidió formaran, imponiendo así cierto orden. La muchacha siempre atenta, sintió continuo escrutinio sobre su persona y curiosa, buscó entre los presentes hasta localizar a Blaine, regalándole encantadoras sonrisas coquetas. El nuevo Warbler respondió agitando su mano amistosamente, provocando muchos conocidos suyos le lanzaran ciertas bromas jocosas sobre cuanta suerte tenía.

Los dos intercambiaron breves palabras porque debían atender sus propias obligaciones escolares primero.

Después…

A Blaine los acontecimientos posteriores le parecieron condenadamente confusos. Primero, asistió a clases. Italiano, Economía básica y Literatura Inglesa; nada del otro mundo. Luego tuvo práctica con los Warblers; Wes volviéndose loco durante veinte minutos completos porque muchas canciones que tenían pendientes necesitaban cierto tipo de voces que todavía les hacían falta. Después de eso, hizo su prueba para el equipo de Fútbol Soccer, obteniendo buenos resultados. Aunque le habían aceptado, necesitaría trabajar duro si un día quería participar en futuros partidos.

Finalmente visitó la biblioteca. Terminó tarea pendiente y a partir de ahí era cuando las cosas se tornaban borrosas. Lo siguiente que supo era que Angelina lo arrastró al primer sitio vacio disponible, comenzando inmediatamente a besarle hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Después hubo brazos, manos y piernas en todas partes.

Regresando eventualmente al presente, Anderson gesticuló involuntariamente diversas muecas incómodas conforme Angelina, sentada sobre él a horcajadas sin importarle parecer poco decorosa, brindaba cierto descanso a sus labios, los cuales, ya hincados gracias a cada caricia anterior compartida rogaban tregua. Blaine creyó ella se detendría, sin embargo, ocurrió lo contrario. Inclinándose en ángulo perfecto, la chica eliminó cualquier vestigio de espacio, apoyó las manos abiertas contra el pecho del nuevo Warbler y a propósito le permitió sentir cada curva, cada sinuosidad de su cuerpo femenino.

Y Blaine respiró nervioso. Aunque no en el buen sentido natural que la situación implicaba.

No estaba disfrutando en absoluto aquello. Angelina mientras tanto, ajena a cualquier otra cosa, repartió superficiales besos mariposa aleatorios abarcando cada posible trozo de aquella tentadora piel bronceada que llevaba ansiando probar desde el primer momento. Blaine era un chico maravilloso. Cualquier aspecto del joven le atraía; su increíble atractivo físico, sus perfectos modales, su inteligencia innata, la perfecta manera en que sonreía, la deliciosa colonia masculina mezclada con algo más, invitándola a rendirse. ¡La volvía loca! ¡Y ella ansiaba tenerlo!

Angelina se propuso conquistar a Blaine. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo. Lo que fuera. Tan ensimismada estaba en su plan de conquista, que no notó claramente cuán poco Anderson parecía reaccionar sus atenciones. Porque el adolescente ciertamente no experimentaba ni un solo rastro de emoción recorriéndole, tampoco escalofríos, desbocados latidos martillándole contra las costillas, respiraciones ahogadas o súbitos sonrojos. Nada.

No fue hasta que, arrastrada por puro instinto Angelina intentó abrirle la camisa blanca del uniforme, que Blaine decidió había tenido suficiente.

—Oye…—susurró removiéndose inquieto, sujetándole los hombros sin hacerle daño— creo será mejor dejarlo aquí —deteniéndola al fin, la joven preció confundida y le observó desde arriba detenidamente. Pupilas dilatadas producto de un deseo insatisfecho resultaron como un cubetazo de agua helada para Blaine, asustándole. ¡El no podía hacerlo! ¡No podía corresponderle como ella esperaba!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó pretendiendo escuchar mal. No obstante, Anderson, valiéndose de toda la posible educación considerando las circunstancias, se mantuvo firme, explicándole nuevamente y más despacio, quería detenerse—. ¿Por qué? —la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro femenino era autentica—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se justificó presuroso. Tampoco era que buscara ofenderla—. Sólo considero este sitio resulta muy poco apropiado para hacer estas cosas —dijo señalándoles, utilizando un breve ademan torpe. Entonces, breves instantes después recurrió a su siempre impecable caballerosidad, instándole a levantarse—. Además…—titubeó inseguro. ¿Sería buena idea decírselo? — creo permitimos al asunto ir demasiado lejos.

Angelina, aún confusa, retrocedió hasta erguirse cuan alta era—. Sólo nos besábamos —soltó despreocupada, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, creyendo divertido e incluso adorable el comentario—. Tontito, es muy común y no veo por qué debería avergonzarte —Blaine negó, precediendo a reunir sus pertenencias hasta entonces olvidadas en una meza cercana, rehuyéndole—. ¿Eso qué rayos significa? — enfadada, demandó respuestas. Dios. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran _tan_ complicadas? Un segundo rebosaban alegría y al siguiente podrían competir contra una peligrosa pantera.

Y Blaine creía tener mayores probabilidades de sobrevivencia si elegía enfrentarse contra una pantera.

—Mira Angelina, nosotros…—señalando el escaso espacio dividiéndoles, como si justo ahí estuviesen interponiéndose los motivos que tan desesperadamente buscaba y tanto le costaba expresar— esto no funcionará. ¿Comprendes? —respiró hondo. ¿Existiría manera menos hiriente de decirle no estaba interesado? Tomando a consideración la terrible manera despreciativa en que ella le dirigió continuas miradas heladas, supuso no era así—. Escucha, yo…

—¿Sabes qué? —adelantándose, atravesó con grandes zancadas la pequeña estancia. Pasos molestos, pesados e irritantes resonando, interrumpiendo su línea argumentativa—. Eres un reverendo idiota, Blaine Anderson —espetó enfadada. Y él jamás lo vio venir. Cegada ante la furia que le produjo ser rechazada, propinó tremenda bofetada al chico de cabellos oscuros domados con gel, la cual resonó igual que un cañonazo dentro del poco espacioso sitio.

Sin más, dolida, humillada e iracunda, Angelina abandonó Dalton echando chispas, empujando a cuanto estudiante descuidado se le cruzara enfrente.

Blaine permaneció parado en el mismo sitio como tonto unos minutos más. Y pensó, conforme emprendía el camino de regreso a casa, los resultados podrían haber sido mucho peores. ¿Pero peores para quién? Ignorando la pregunta, reacomodó sus ropas, reuniendo toda la posible dignidad perdida posible. Con la mejilla adolorida, los ánimos aplastados y las incertidumbres atenazándole el corazón, caminó al estacionamiento. Al avanzar entre los largos pasillos del prestigioso colegio, se comenzó a cuestionar.

¿Qué diantres le sucedía? Angelina le ofreció una excelente oportunidad, y él había permitido se escapara entre sus dedos demasiado fácil. ¡Cualquier otro muchacho normal hubiese aprovechado la situación!

Debatiéndose entre la moral y lo que sus hormonas dictaban, Blaine se reprendió continuamente.

Frustrado, consideró necesario solicitar ayuda. Podría intentarlo con sus padres, no obstante, ellos ofrecerían pocos temas de referencia con los cuales resolverían sus inquietudes. Blaine necesitaba artillería pesada. Y sólo existía una sola persona en todo el mundo capaz de brindársela.

Se trataba del mayor y más grande mujeriego nacido en su línea familiar al menos después de cuatro largas generaciones. Esa continua leyenda heterosexual viviente todavía recordada no sólo entre los sólidos muros que bordeaban Dalton, sino también en la estricta Crawford Contry Day, entre otros colegios públicos aledaños. El liberal hombre por el cual muchas mujeres aún suspiraban soñadoras ante su sola mención.

Presuroso, Blaine extrajo su teléfono móvil y antes de llegar al aparcamiento, buscó en la lista de contactos hasta encontrar el número deseado. Y el nombre de Cooper Anderson brilló en la pantalla de cristal líquido.

Mientras presionaba "marcar", Blaine consideró ya era tiempo de que su hermano mayor retornara a Lima tras tantos meses ausente.

* * *

**¡No estoy muerta! ¡Pero aún así continuó sintiéndome como la peor persona del mundo por haberles abandonado tanto tiempo. **

**Dentro de mis planes originales estaba el publicar un capítulo lo suficientemente largo, esto con afán de recompensar la larga espera que debieron soportar. Pero he cambiado tanto el contexto de este fic, que me resultó imposible. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida, y sentarme a escribir prolongados lapsos de tiempo se convierte en algo imposible para mi. Además, gracias a ello he descubierto los capítulos largos no son precisamente mi fuerte, así que estaré reduciéndolos a escritos cortos, aunque con calidad suficiente. ¿Es mejor calidad que cantidad?**

**También me he dado cuenta mi prosa era(es) un reverendo desastre, no tenía pies ni cabeza. Este más que nada ha sido un pequeño ejercicio, porque bueno, soy algo paranoica al momento de redactar. Sé ha sido cortito el capítulo, y también sé dije pronto aparecerían Cooper y Finn, sin embargo, consideré necesario este pequeño lapsus previo porque Blaine debe tener dudas, cosas que requieran respuestas. ¿Y quién más que Cooper para hacerle saber si cree estar en el equipo correcto?**

**¡Yo amo a esos dos condenados Anderson como no tienen idea!**

**Ok, pasando a asuntos más importantes, en verdad quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo moral que recibí de ustedes por medio del fic. ¡No tienen idea sobre cuanto significó para mí! **

**Adriana11, HummelBerry, Elbereth3, Toph.T.K.A, Cannelle Vert (mi escritora favorita *o*), Floramaniatica, Cleofis. ¡Todos muchas, muchas gracias! Cada que pensaba abandonarlo todo, leer sus comentarios me animaba cada día. ¡Ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor!**

P**ara aquellos que leen pero no comentan, las personas que agregaron como favoritos o seguidores. ¡Igualmente se los agradezco chicos!**

**Sin más, espero aplicarme y actualizar la siguiente semana. **

**¡Besitos Klainers!**

**PD: Para quienes esperan Mentalmente Accesible, lamento informar todavía tardará. ¡Tengo un bloqueo monumental! Voy a mitad de la pelea y ya me atoré, así que no sé si lo suspenderé permanentemente o suceda un milagro y pueda sacar las escenas adelante. ¡Lo siento!**


	11. Visitas esperadas

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado siguiendo ciertas partes de línea argumental original de la serie, exceptuando detalles que provienen directamente de mi cabeza. También contendrá Original Character. Los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, colaboradores y FOX. Si algo fuese mío, trasladaría a Kurt y a Blaine directo y sin escalas a HBO. ¿Entienden los motivos, no?_

_Ok, no recuerdo si ya había dedicado algún capítulo de esta historia a alguien, pero no importa. Bueno, esta actualización va dirigida con inmenso cariño para **Elbereth**_**. **_Muchas, muchas gracias por considerarme una de tus fan escritoras favoritas, por cada una de tus palabras, porque siempre al leer tus comentarios una gran sonrisa permanece en mi rostro durante horas. _

_Tu paciencia, fidelidad y comentarios siempre tan objetivos me alegran los días. Así pues, esto es para ti. _

_Disfrútalo mucho._

* * *

**_"Visitas esperadas"_**

Luego del incómodo "incidente" relacionado con Angelina, los siguientes días transcurrieron rápidos y sin mayores contratiempos para Blaine. Aún así, pese a la continua normalidad y falta de acontecimientos importantes en su vida, eso no significó que el turbado adolecente pudiese gozar ciertos momentos relativamente tranquilos. Por desgracia, aquella nefasta semana se había vuelto tan complicada que todo solía salirle mal al recién integrado Warbler. Gracias a las ridículas dudas que todavía persistían con atosigarlo cada pequeña oportunidad, Anderson pasó despierto incontables noches hasta muy entrada la madrugada, preguntándose cómo diantres podría resolver aquel condenado problema.

Sin resultado significativo posible.

Tal descomunal debate interno sobre su sexualidad estaba, literalmente, volviéndolo loco. _Necesitaba _hablar del tema con alguien, pero el caso era que todavía no se atrevía. La vergüenza podía más, impidiéndole abrirse completamente. ¿Lo peor? Luego de tanto tiempo sin dormir como correspondía, Blaine ya funcionaba prácticamente en autentico piloto automático. Comenzó a tener problemas durante las clases e incluso también cometía graves errores básicos cuando tenía ensayos del coro. Muchas personas notaron algo malo parecía estarle molestando, entre ellos sus compañeros Warblers, Nick, Jeff, ciertos profesores inconvenientemente perspicaces, sus padres en casa y Kurt mismo.

A quien, por cierto, el muchacho no podía siquiera ver directamente a la cara sin sentirse culpable.

Cooper estaría regresando ese mismo fin de semana y nadie sabía todavía. Cuando charlaron, Blaine prácticamente le rogó a su hermano mayor no mencionarle a nadie e inclusive mantener aquello en secreto hasta de sus propios padres. Aunque Cooper sonó poco conforme ante semejante petición, igual terminó aceptando. Desde mucho tiempo atrás comprendía hasta cierto punto los motivos por los cuales le estaba solicitando aquello, sobre todo porque Finn le acompañaría y ambos hermanos Anderson sabían de primera mano cuantos conflictos solían suscitarse nada más Finn y Kurt compartían un mismo espacio aunque fuese sólo cinco minutos.

Cooper le advirtió a Blaine era una decisión muy tonta recurrir al silencio porque, como el contratenor llegase a enterarse, se pondría furioso. Así pues, tras darle muchas vueltas, pensarlo continuamente y rendirse sin remedio, Anderson decidió decírselo a su mejor amigo personalmente antes de que alguien más pudiese hacerlo.

Era un viernes por la tarde cuando finalmente reunió suficiente valor.

Kurt, ya en la ansiada recta final de su merecido castigo por abusar irresponsablemente de bebidas alcohólicas, se hallaba trabajando arduamente prestando cuanta ayuda pudiese brindar en el taller mecánico del cual Burt era dueño. Nada más arribar al sitio, reconoció los familiares sonidos que le hicieron rememorar cada momento vívido ahí desde pequeño hasta la actualidad.

Siendo amigo de Kurt, prácticamente había crecido entre automóviles descompuestos, anaqueles repletos con extrañas refacciones y ese familiar olor a aceite de motor. Tranquilo, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, conforme siguió caminando, Blaine reconoció a dos hombres bonachones cuyo aspecto afable e idéntico inspiraban inmediata confianza.

Ellos entre tanto, ensimismados en sus respectivas labores, pasaron inadvertida la presencia del tenor y profirieron diversas maldiciones mientras intentaban, sin mucho éxito, encontrar el desperfecto que impedía a un brillante _Toyota_ rojo funcionar correctamente. Resultaba bastante obvio el testarudo vehículo les causaba problemas porque, ambos trabajadores, impacientes, protagonizaron diversas discusiones intentando demostrarse entre si quién tenía razón. Bob y Michael Kepner eran unos agradables mellizos ya entrados en los cincuentas, cuyos vastos conocimientos en mecánica automotriz les permitía reparar cualquier aparato con un motor sin problema alguno. Llevaban trabajando casi catorce años para Burt, debido a ello, tuvieron oportunidad de ver crecer tanto a los chicos Anderson como a los Hummel.

Eran bueno tipos cuyas mentes abiertas les garantizó amistad automática entre ambas familias.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir comportándote como un autentico idiota? —exclamó Bob con dificultad tras meter medio cuerpo dentro del hueco donde iba instalado el motor—. Ya te lo he repetido mil veces: es el jodido _retén del cigüeñal_ lo que nos ha estado fastidiando toda la maldita mañana. Debemos pedirle a Hummel un repuesto, contactar al cliente y si tenemos suerte suficiente quizá podamos deshacernos de este cacharro inútil más tardar pasado mañana.

Alguien más refunfuñó incoherencias, evidentemente molesto.

—¿Recuérdame de nuevo por qué mierda pierdo mí valioso tiempo escuchándote? ¡Dices puras tonterías! Es más… ¡Apuesto cincuenta dólares a que no reconocerías una condenada avería ni aunque esta golpeara directo contra tu ridícula y gordinflona nariz!— espetó indignada otra voz idéntica escasos metros más allá—. Ajusta las estúpidas _bielas_ y asunto arreglado. ¡Carajo! ¡Odio compliques tanto las cosas más simples!

—¡Cierra la boca, papanatas! Además, por si lo olvidaste, en apariencia compartimos la misma condenada nariz, así que, si quieres conservarla intacta mejor apresúrate y pásame las herramientas, inútil bastardo bueno para nada —sin darle oportunidad de responder, extendió el brazo a ciegas mientras esperaba recibir lo requerido. Entonces, al revisar ciertos detalles superficiales, Bob prestó fugaz atención al frente encontrándose con Blaine. Sonriéndole gustoso, silbó—. ¡Hey Mich, tenemos compañía! —olvidándose de los arreglos, se irguió cuan alto era prosiguiendo a limpiarse utilizando un paño tan sucio que Blaine dudaba consiguiera algo—. ¡Anderson! ¡Nos alegra mucho verte, muchacho!

Educado, Blaine les regresó el saludo—. ¿Qué tal? —prestando curiosas miradas al enorme trozo de metal rojizo, continuó—: ¿Se les puso difícil, he? ¿Acaso están perdiendo su toque, señores?

—Cuidado con esa lengua Anderson — amenazó Bob siguiéndole la corriente.

—Nada que no podamos manejar —Michael objetó apoyándose contra el capo abierto, derrochando absoluta confianza arrogante—. ¿Sabes, B? Me encanta tenerte por aquí y todo lo demás, pero te suplico alegrar mi espantosa tarde diciéndome acudiste a nosotros buscando refacciones para esa preciosidad que tu viejo insiste mantener cruelmente encerrada en casa —divertido ante el comentario relacionado con un muy bien preservado y antiguo _Duesenberg, _Blaine se río. Ese precioso auto coleccionable había sido un ostentoso obsequio que el abuelo Anderson hizo a Carl después de concluir satisfactoriamente sus estudios universitarios.

Sobraba mencionar _todos_ solían amarlo nada más verlo—. No, lo lamento —respondió risueño. El hombre, decepcionado, gruño maldiciones entre dientes. Bob en cambió soltó potentes carcajadas burlándose de su mala suerte—. En realidad necesito hablar con Kurt. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

—¡Claro! Hace menos de media hora trabajaba con un _Sentra_ —dijo señalando el interior utilizando una gruesa y pesada llave—. Anda, seguro le encantará saber viniste a visitarlo.

—Muchas gracias caballeros, los veré luego —despidiéndose, Blaine ingresó al taller dejándolos solos. Sin molestarse en disimular su latente curiosidad, ambos hermanos Kepner siguieron al adolescente con la mirada hasta que lo perdieron de vista entre los gruesos muros pintados con brillantes colores azules y amarillos del local.

—Caray, todavía me pregunto por qué estos dos chiquillos no son novios—comentó Michael regresando a sus obligaciones.

Echándose atrás la descolorida gorra azul que llevaba puesta, Bob puso autentica cara de complicación; como si le estuviesen obligando a resolver una confusa ecuación matemática—. ¡Lo mismo he pensado yo! Hasta un inocente ciego podría percatar cuanto se gustan —interesado, en tono sugerente preguntó meneando las cejas—: ¿Crees será buna idea si les damos unos cuantos empujones en la dirección correcta?

—¿Quién demonios te crees qué eres? ¿Cupido? —espetó sarcástico, golpeándolo tras la cabeza fuertemente—. Olvida las sandeces viejo mañoso y pongámonos a trabajar; esta porquería no se reparará sola y yo quiero marcharme temprano a casa hoy.

—Sí, sí, como sea. ¡Nunca me dejas divertirme!

Los comentarios mordaces entre los dos hermanos continuaron durante otro par de minutos más, pero Blaine, ajeno a la situación que se desarrollaba afuera, entró al establecimiento encontrándose al instante con Kurt que, como bien le dijeran antes, estaba trabajando en un _Sentra_ plateado. El capo del vehículo necesitó ser levantado en su totalidad, permitiéndole al castaño trabajar libremente y realizar así los ajustes solicitados con maestría. Blaine permaneció quieto en su sitio durante tres o cuatro minutos, estudiando la alta figura masculina moverse con aire conocedor. Y eran gracias a momentos así que Kurt continuaba sorprendiéndole.

Bien sobraba decir su amigo _continuamente_ solía regalarle diversas gratas sorpresas, no obstante, aquello era diferente.

Aunque Anderson tenía serias dificultades para descifrar en qué especifico sentido.

Entonces, emergiendo de la torpe ensoñación autoimpuesta, Blaine avanzó otra vez conforme se reprendía. Auguraba aquella plática pendiente— postergada más que nada por cobardía—, desencadenaría ciertos acontecimientos desagradables. Kurt tenía carácter fuerte, era testarudo y si dejaba libre a esa aterradora dama del hielo que albergaba en su interior las cosas podían ponerse feas. Reuniendo suficiente valor para acercarse, empleó pasos vacilantes mientras se recodaba a modo de mantra uno de los principales motivos del por qué su amistad con Kurt funcionaba era porque solían ser sinceros entre si. Y, aún cuando Blaine tenía casi grabada la horrible sensación de que últimamente parecían ocultarse muchas cosas, él particularmente _necesitaba_ hablarle sin mentiras ni ningún otro secreto de por medio.

Ya no.

Sí, contactó su hermano pidiéndole regresar y eso sólo significaba Finn, fiel a su costumbre, también lo imitaría. Blaine era consiente sobre cuán tensa era la relación entre Finn y Kurt; ambos Hummel apenas podían soportar permanecer juntos uno al lado del otro sin comenzar a atacarse con uñas, dientes e inclusive todo cuanto tuviesen a su alcance.

Pero Blaine extrañaba también a su propio hermano. Extrañaba tenerlo en casa, extrañaba charlar con él sobre cosas triviales, extrañaba cantar juntos, extrañaba tantas y tantas cosas que, pese a sonar egoísta, ansiaba tener y odiaba renunciar sólo porque Kurt llevase una mala relación con Finn. Aún así, costara lo que costara, o las consecuencias obtenidas, Blaine _prefería_ seguir siendo honesto. La verdad absoluta era algo así como piedra angular en una relación, fuese cual fuese. Sí, lidiaría resultados poco agradables, pero sólo rogaba todo permaneciera dentro de su control.

—Hey —saludó regulando su tono de voz, ocasionando que Kurt tuviese reacción automática y girara la cabeza hacia él nada más escucharle.

Y verlo sonreír así, de manera tan única, evidentemente feliz por tenerlo allí ocasionó que algo muy extraño y significativamente importante produjera un sonoro "clic" dentro del Warbler. Aturdido, sin mayor explicación lógica ni aparente razón válida, Blaine vio diferente toda su perspectiva sobre el mundo entero, las personas rodeándole, los colores, sonidos o aromas. Usando palabras entendibles, fue como activar un interruptor. De inmediato una tórrida sensación agradable fluyó lento desde sus entrañas; está siguió camino aleatorio, recorriendo cada músculo, deslizándose entre terminaciones nerviosas, huesos y venas hasta envolverle el corazón, robándole el aliento.

Y Blaine se asustó ante tantas nuevas emociones embargándolo. ¡Estuvo a punto de parar, darse media vuelta y salir huyendo! Pero no pudo. Fuerzas desconocidas le impidieron ordenarle a sus piernas obedecer. Intentó tranquilizarse. ¡Caer presa del pánico no ayudaría!

Cristo bendito ¡¿Qué diablos sucedía con él?! —. Hola tú — Anderson parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de controlarse—. Blaine, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo Kurt interesado, sacándolo del sopor inicial en que había caído.

—Perdón —disculpándose por algo que no tenía sentido, agitó su cabeza con la vaga esperanza de empujar todo lejos—. Últimamente he estado un poco distraído.

—Pude notarlo, pero si soy sincero contigo pues diré no me sorprende nada. Eres una de las personas más despistadas que conozco —seleccionando tres herramientas distintas con aire profesional, Kurt procedió a seguir los operaciones necesarios para finalizar el servicio automotriz que requería aplicar al _Sentra_—. ¿Sucedió algo malo? —quiso saber inspeccionando unas cuantas zonas del motor cuya funcionalidad Blaine ignoraba—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Olvidaste comprar más gel?

—¿Qué? —Anderson río ante las ocurrencias del castaño, relajándole un poco—. ¡No Blue!

—Mira, ya tuvimos esta charla antes y si continuas abusando de esa cosa sólo conseguirás quedar calvo antes de cumplir treinta. ¿Tienes idea sobre cuántos químicos dañinos pones sobre tu cabeza cada día? ¡Miles amigo mío! ¡Miles! —expresó melodramático.

—Uno: mi cabello es un reverendo desastre, lo sabes porque has visto cómo despierto cada mañana. ¡Parezco brócoli! Dos: apostaría mi guitarra que los elementos mencionados son exactamente los mismos utilizados para fabricar el fijador en sprey que tanto adoras y sueles llevar a todas partes —contraatacó divertido, más aún porque Kurt respondió utilizando un amortiguado "touche" —. Igual da, no vine precisamente a discutir sobre productos de belleza dañinos.

—¿Entonces?

El chico suspiró derrotado. _"Aquí vamos"_, pensó—. Necesito comentar contigo cierto asunto importante —Kurt apenas y lo miró debido a que todavía tenía, literalmente, la cabeza dentro del automóvil.

—Bueno, soy todo oídos; sabes puedo realizar diversas actividades al mismo tiempo sin problemas —comentó despreocupado al intentar localizar unas pinzas sobre el borde del vehículo. Blaine escuchó murmurarle un suave "gracias" cuando amablemente se las alcanzó, y, supuso sería mejor y más sencillo evitar mirarlo a la cara conforme se lo decía.

¿Cobardía? No, sólo natural instinto de supervivencia, muchas gracias.

—De acuerdo, lo haré pero quiero que escuches primero sin interrumpir. ¿Crees poder hacer eso? —Kurt asintió aunque a regañadientes. Era ahora o nunca—. Me puse en contacto con Cooper —comenzó. Segundos después de que las palabras abandonaran sus labios, Blaine notó los hombros del castaño se ponían tensos, rígidos ante la inesperada noticia revelada tan inesperadamente. Sin embargo, fiel a lo prometido, Hummel guardó silencio absoluto—. Según comentó, este año le permitieron elegir una curricula menos cargada, eso le brinda oportunidad de regresar a casa cada tanto.

Kurt afirmó con ritmo constante todavía sin encarar al otro muchacho—. ¿Cuándo exactamente vendrá? —preguntó desinteresado, fío y carente de emoción. Tanto que daba escalofríos.

—Mañana —reveló firme, esperándose lo peor. Pero, lejos de cualquier pronóstico común Kurt reaccionó…tranquilo. Quizá _demasiado_ tranquilo. Anormalmente bajo absoluto y completo control.

—Son buenas noticias, ¿no? —empleando deliberado tono indiferente, continuó—: Apuesto tus padres deben estar súper felices, ya sabes, considerando la última visita de Cooper fue hace seis o siete meses.

—Ocho en realidad, Blue —Blaine respingó sorprendido al ver como Kurt arrancaba unas cuantas mangueras y cables pequeños de tajo sin demasiada delicadeza. Y el Warbler casi juraba ninguna tenía relación con el proceso de afinación.

—Supongo entonces Finn también —siseó carente de humor.

—Yo…—¿Qué diría exactamente? _"Cooper no dijo nada al respeto Kurt, tu tranquilo"_ o "_si sabes así será entonces no deberías sorprenderte" _Esas respuestas sonaban groseras dentro de su cabeza, así que optó por la opción más sencilla—. No lo sé, Blue —tenso silencio calló sobre los chicos—. ¿Te enfadaste conmigo, verdad?

—Mejor dejémoslo así, Blaine —Blaine boqueó tratando de agregar algo más, pero Kurt, inflexible, se lo impidió—. ¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que te vayas. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y tu presencia me distrae.

—Pero…

—¡Largo Blaine!

El moreno no dudó dos veces y obedeció. Marchándose sin dirigirle otro comentario, consideró lo mejor era dejarle tranquilo, darle oportunidad de asimilar las cosas o acabarían protagonizando una pelea épica de desastrosas proporciones.

Entristecido y moralmente derrotado, para cuando Blaine regresó a casa el cielo estaba tintado ya con profundas tonalidades rosadas, violetas, naranjas y azules anunciando pronto anochecería. Aunque el chico intentó comportarse lo más normal posible frente a sus padres al explicarles por qué tardó tanto en regresar, los señores Anderson percibieron ciertos detalles raros en cómo se comportaba, sin embargo, creyeron sólo había tenido un mal día. Pero tales sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando, treinta minutos más tarde, Blaine prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo ataviado con cómoda ropa deportiva e, igual que una bala, se dirigió sin mirar a nadie directo al garaje.

Ahí practicaba boxeo tres o cuatro veces durante la semana.

Ben, preocupado ante tal comportamiento extraño, instó a Carl para que hablase con él lo más pronto posible. Comprendiendo la situación, éste apagó el televisor importándole muy poco estuviesen transmitiendo uno de los juegos más importantes para su equipo favorito y, asegurándole a su esposo hacerse cargo, caminó al garaje preparado para mantener una charla amistosa con su hijo. Carl recordaba cuán complicado podía resultar ser adolescente, pasó también aquella época, por eso su trabajo consistía en servir de guía, brindar los consejos correctos que le permitirían a Blaine seguir adelante con mayor seguridad.

Al llegar, Carl escuchó alto y claro los puños de Blaine estrellarse cada vez más fuerte contra el saco de box, golpeando inmisericorde entre ritmos constantes, fluidos, pesados. Al hombre mayor le pareció que su hijo pretendía expulsar fuera infinita rabia; puñetazo tras puñetazo desahogaba no sólo la ansiedad física, sino también las penas del alma.

Blaine siempre fue un jovencito tranquilo, intentaron educarlo lo mejor posible inculcándole buenos principios y modales. A diferencia de Cooper, Blaine pensaba más las cosas antes siquiera intentar llevarlas a cabo, por eso mismo le hizo notar estaba ofuscado. Carl podía ser muchas cosas más nunca ingenuo o tonto.

Y sospechaba quién podía ser causante de aquella situación—. Tu izquierda ha mejorado mucho desde la última ocasión que tuvimos oportunidad de entrenar juntos, hijo —dijo tomando desprevenido al muchacho que, sorprendido, le dirigió fugaces miradas interrogativas. Blaine estuvo tan concentrado en recordar los acontecimientos recientes entre Kurt y él, en repasar sus propios errores que no prestó suficiente atención a nada más.

—Gracias —jadeó propinando otra serie de golpes bajos—. He trabajado duro en ello.

—Deberías mostrárselo a Cooper, seguro se pondrá celoso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes cuánto le gusta alardear sobre su habilidad innata para los deportes, pero, si soy sincero contigo, siempre pensé eres mejor en esto —Blaine sonrió halagado además de complacido ante el comentario, no obstante, también le pareció curioso. Carl notó aquello y continuó—. Habló con nosotros ayer.

Blaine entendió todo al instante. Cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente podría hacerlo a la primera—. Oh, Dios—bufó incrédulo haciendo muecas indignadas—. ¡Debí suponer le sería imposible mantenerse callado! —exclamó enfadado y procedió a retirarse sin cuidado los guantes de ejercicio—. Si Cooper tuviera información clasificada del gobierno seguro tardaría sólo cuatro minutos en divulgarla —gruñó—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Por eso nos alegra decidiera estudiar arquitectura —bromeó Carl intentando calmarle—. Escucha Blaine, tú hermano creyó actuar correctamente al informarnos sobre su llegada mañana. Además, si lo piensas detenidamente, tarde o temprano nosotros notaríamos su presencia porque admitámoslo, Cooper no es ni será nunca el rey de la discreción.

Blaine revoleó los ojos. Eso era muy cierto, mientras Cooper más llamase la atención, mejor—. Siento haberles ocultado esto, pero yo…—frustrado, pasó los dedos entre sus rizos ya sin rastros de gel. Prefirió dejar inconclusa la frase guardándose para si mismo ese "tengo dudas", y comenzó a deshacer las vendas protectoras que había enrollado torno a sus puños y muñecas.

Carl suspiró paciente—. ¿Todo este problema tiene que ver con Kurt, cierto?

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Seamos sinceros entre nosotros colega, tu personalidad siempre ha sido tranquila y contadas ocasiones solías meterte en problemas con algún otro chico. Cooper, a diferencia tuya, era más de usar golpes; tú en cambio preferías dialogar primero. Sólo hasta hoy conozco una persona capaz hacerte perder la paciencia sin emplear mucho esfuerzo —Blaine sabía sin necesitar aclaraciones estaba refiriéndose a Kurt. Avergonzado ante tales declaraciones, sintió inusual calor instalándosele sobre las mejillas. Miro a otra parte pretendiendo pasar desapercibido.

Carl en toda respuesta le tomó las manos y procedió a ayudarle con los vendajes—. Le dije sobre Cooper —susurró Blaine sin ánimos—. Reaccionó mal y literalmente acabó echándome del taller.

—No justifico su conducta, aún así, créeme entiendo bien por qué ustedes discutieron; Finn todavía es un tema delicado no sólo para Kurt, sino también para Burt mismo. Los tres mantienen una relación tensa, incómoda, complicada y nada racional.

—¿Yo soy culpable acaso? Kurt al menos debió intentar comportarse menos…no sé, grosero.

—Haber, piénsalo detenidamente hijo —pidió culminando su labor —. Esto no es reclamo pero, tú y Kurt son muy unidos; suelen conversar entre ustedes temas que difícilmente nosotros siendo sus padres podríamos soñar enterarnos algún día —Blaine asintió, concediéndole razón—. Seguro él mismo te detalló ya millones de veces cuán difícil suele resultarle convivir bajo un mismo techo junto a Finn. Ahora bien, ¿adivinas realmente por qué motivo pueda ser?

—Porque Finn suele volverlo loco —concluyó resaltando lo evidente—. Pelean cada que se presenta oportunidad.

—En parte así es, sin embargo, cuando su hermano viene a Ohio, Kurt desea desesperadamente ser dejado tranquilo porque Burt, aunque lo hace con buena intención, ejerce constante presión sobre él puesto desea reconciliarlos a como dé lugar. Sin grandes resultados debo agregar. ¿Tienes acaso una mínima idea sobre cómo debe sentirse Kurt? A diferencia tuya, los chicos Hummel disfrutaron pocos momentos felices luego que Elizabeth falleció —Blaine cerró los ojos, comprendiéndolo desde otro punto distinto—. ¿Podría darte un consejo? —preguntó viendo la turbación del más joven. El Warbler meneó su cabeza afirmativamente—. Aligera su carga, no la aumentes. Arreglen sus diferencias, Kurt necesitará lo apoyes con esto todo cuando puedas. Recuerda, un buen amigo además de decir verdades aunque duelan, también brindan comprensión incondicional sin importar sea o no necesario, sea o no pedido. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo —dice pensativo; su padre tenía razón.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Sólo medítalo —sugirió palmeándole el hombro cariñosamente—. Ahora, ve a ducharte. A tu padre le dará un ataque si te presentas a cenar así.

Blaine se dispuso a cumplir la petición, pero antes de salir giró sobre sus talones levemente—. Papá —llamó al hombre, quien le miró interrogante—. Gracias.

Carl sonrió—. No hay nada que agradecer, pequeño.

Esa misma noche Blaine se fue a la cama con los sabios consejos de su padre rondándole sin descanso la cabeza. Igual a otras tantas ocasiones, necesitó mantenerse despierto para pensar detenidamente sobre la situación que, le gustara o no, requería pronta solución. Dándole incontables vueltas al asunto, sólo logró, además de conseguir una terrible migraña, concluir que enfadarse con Kurt por puras estupideces no tenía sentido alguno. Odiaba enfadarse así, sobre todo si su amigo era el autor principal del conflicto. Pero eso no era todo; Blaine también detestaba todo cuando acompañaba esos malos entendidos. Odiaba sentirse culpable después, odiaba la soledad que acompañaba los altercados porque tan acostumbrado estaba a la presencia del castaño y lo extrañaba horrible porque este, gracias al orgullo procuraba evitarlo semanas completas. Blaine aborrecía tener otros amigos y buscar en ellos características similares al contratenor, pero claramente ninguno podía comparársele aunque intentaran mil años. Detestaba cada día transcurriera lento y cada uno, incapaces de soportarlo más, decidían resolver sus diferencias. Sobre todo, añoraba esos ocasionales textos en horas escolares, los chistes malos, las entretenidas conversaciones sobre moda, películas, música o cualquier otra cosa importante o no.

Triste, Blaine comprendía cometió el error de esconderle a su amigo Cooper pronto les visitaría, y, prometiéndose a si mismo enmendarse al día siguiente, ideó breves retazos brindándole forma definida a un excelente plan hasta caer rendido ante Morfeo.

…

Kurt recibió un mensaje de texto la mañana del sábado mientras horneaba galletas.

Luego del fallecimiento inesperado de Elizabeth, Kurt voluntariamente ofreció encargarse de la preparación para cada una de las tres comidas esenciales durante el día. Bien podría haber rechazado tal obligación pues por aquellos entonces todavía era muy pequeño para asumir semejante actividad complicada, no obstante, aceptó ya que tanto Burt como Finn creyeron sería buena idea intentar sobrevivir consumiendo cantidades ingentes de pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas o cualquier otra porquería grasosa. Pura basura cuyo alto contenido calórico asesinaría a un caballo sin misericordia.

Ben, siendo chef profesional, amablemente le enseñó diversas recetas saludables de simple preparación. Conforme transcurrieron los años y Kurt ganó confianza sobre sus habilidades culinarias, comenzó a investigar otros platillos cada vez más complejos que abarcaban desde _lasaña_ hasta _quiche._ Kurt _amaba _cocinar, pero su verdadera pasión escondida era, innegablemente, la repostería. Hummel se maravillaba al saber que utilizando simples ingredientes básicos presentes en cualquier cocina decente, podía crear cosas deliciosas. Además, le permitía pensar.

Ignorando a propósito el teléfono, continuó desplazándose desde un extremo a otro en la habitación conforme batía, preparaba y enharinaba los moldes correspondientes e introducirlos al horno nada más tuviese lista la maza cruda. Robert, su única compañía hasta ese momento, le observaba con sumo detenimiento pues esperaba dejase caer cualquier cosa comestible. Al contratenor lo alegraba muchísimo que su padre aceptara a Robert sin inconvenientes mayores; tal vez notó éste animaba sus días que, poco a poco, se volvían menos solitarios teniéndole ahí.

No fue hasta que Kurt dio forma determinada a la mezcla y colocó cada charola dentro del horno precalentado que decidió verificar el mensaje. En realidad muy poco pudo sorprenderle comprobar era Blaine quien lo había enviado. Sentándose en una silla cercana, suspiró completamente derrotado; pese a todo lo desagradable ocurrido entre ellos apenas el día anterior, Kurt reconocía tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer qué cosa podía contener aquel texto. Meditó borrarlo, más desistió inmediatamente cada vez.

Rindiéndose ante la poderosa tentación, presionó abrir.

Básicamente Blaine expresaba utilizando palabras elocuentes sus inmensos deseos por intentar disculparse, y para ello necesitaba verlo. Hummel sopesó posibilidades. ¿Sería acaso buena idea aceptar? Tomando en cuenta él seguiría acosándolo sin descanso, supuso era mejor ceder.

Así pues, Kurt se presentó en "The Lima Bean" exactamente tres horas más tarde, según las indicaciones recibidas. Igual que siempre, delicioso aroma a café recién hecho inundaba cada rincón, relajándole en sobremanera cuando cruzó el umbral. Restándole importancia al hecho de que había pocos clientes pese a ser Sábado, Kurt escaneó con sumo detenimiento cada rincón del interior esperando localizar sin problemas esa conocida silueta familiar que apostaba podría reconocer aún entre multitudes sin fallar.

Y sí, ahí estaba Blaine. El joven ocupaba una meza apartada ubicada justo al fondo, pero cercana a los ventanales. Aprovechándose que su amigo le daba la espalda, se aproximó sin apenas emitir sonidos y ocupó el sitio vacio frente al Warbler.

—Hola —saludó Blaine quedamente, sonriendo apenas. Kurt, sintiéndose terrible, permitió al enojo desinflársele por completo del pecho. Su amigo lucía agotadísimo, afligido, desanimado e inclusive no había rastro alguno de esa brillante alegría que solía destilar cada segundo, contagiando a cuanto pudiera. Correcto, _tal vez_ Hummel reconocía exageró demasiado su reacción cuando supo sus respectivos hermanos mayores volverían.

Necesitaba poner fin a aquella ridícula situación cuanto antes.

—Hola —Kurt también sonrió e intentó infundirle cierta tranquilidad.

Blaine no merecía un trato así. Cualquier amistad tenía altas o bajas, sin embargo, pese a existir más bajas que altas entre ellos, Blaine era quien siempre solía reconfortarlo cuando tenía malas experiencias, quien mostraba plena disposición a escucharle aún cuando tenía ocupaciones propias por las cuales preocuparse. Blaine era un chico sumamente especial, con él soñaba, imaginaba y compartía su completa visión sobre cómo le gustaría fuese su futuro. Él no tenía derecho a hacerlo miserable sólo porque se sintiera así consigo mismo.

Amaba a Blaine, se suponía debería convertirse en cada vez mejor persona para aquel que era dueño de su corazón.

—Pensé no ibas a venir —dijo estudiándole con sumo detenimiento las facciones. Casi esperaba encontrar en ellas cualquier vestigio de rechazo o arrepentimiento. Nada. Cálido alivio reconfortante surgió, brindándole mayor confianza.

—Estuve a punto —esa era la pura verdad. Dejándose llevar ante la arraigada presencia del orgullo, consideró ignorar el mensaje antes recibido, faltar a esa cita por puro despecho más que nada y después pretender fingir completa ignorancia al respecto—. Pero decidí hacerlo porque ahora soy yo quien necesita charlar contigo —Blaine, confuso, abrió su boca dispuesto a contestarle pero Kurt le impidió emitir sonido alguno—. Espera, una vez termine podrás decir todo cuanto quieras. ¿Te parece? —Blaine aceptó—. Hasta hace poco todavía seguía molesto contigo; estúpidamente me sentía traicionado porque ocultaste prácticamente una semana entera Cooper y Finn estarían de vuelta. Sabes perfecto siempre he preferido moverme sobre terreno conocido y me enfade porque no pude prepararme para enfrentar la situación —ojos hazel nada orgullosos ante la mentira miraron directo al suelo—. Aún así, nada más verte necesité aceptar de inmediato llevé las cosas muy lejos; estas batallas son mías, no tuyas Blaine.

"Finn y yo somos quienes tenemos problemas. Que mi hermano mayor sea un imbécil no significa tú debas alejarte de Cooper. Te pido perdón Blaine, mi actitud además de terrible fue grosera, desagradable e intolerante. Volqué sobe ti mis frustraciones e inseguridades, fui estúpido y lamento muchísimo haberte lastimado u ofendido de cualquier manera" —Blaine tenía atorado contra la garganta un gran nudo imposibilitándole hablar. Él había sido quien tenía preparado todo un discurso, pero Kurt se le adelantó, sorprendiéndolo otra vez.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Anderson se aguantó las terribles ganas que tenía por ponerse a llorar. Nisiquiera sabía qué le motivaba. Innumerables sentimientos encontrados acumulados lo ponían horriblemente susceptible. Olvidando otras personas podrían verles, importándole poco a las posibles murmuraciones prejuiciosas ante aquellas obvias muestras de afecto entre dos chicos, pasando por alto al resto del mundo entero, justo ahí, imaginó eran ellos solamente. Lento, muy lento, Blaine deslizó su mano sobe esa pequeña meza interponiéndose y estrechó la de Kurt gentilmente.

El tibio y familiar contacto alivió su ansiedad—. Supongo somos unos tontos.

Kurt soltó una risita—. Sí, lo somos.

Entonces, cuando Hummel afianzó su agarre, Blaine notó _cierta_ reveladora diferencia. Claramente reconoció por vez primera una poderosa e indescriptible sensación invadiéndole. Ésta no se parecía en nada a la que sintió apenas la tarde anterior, era mucho más aterradora, intensa y aplastante. Nunca antes experimentó cosa semejante; nisiquiera Angelina o cualquier otra persona consiguió provocarla en él, removiéndole importantes fibras del alma. El corazón del Warbler martilló contra sus costillas disparando su presión sanguínea imposibilitándole pensar adecuadamente pues, como si irreal luz divina proveniente desde los mismísimos cielos traspasara las ventanas y bañase entero al chico que lo acompañaba, le permitió verlo bajo otro concepto distinto.

Lo primero en resaltar fueron esos preciosos ojos azules estudiándole con sumo detenimiento. Estos poseían increíbles tonalidades grisáceas, encerrando incontables secretos que Blaine _ansiaba _conocer, compartiendo a la vez otros tantos con su dueño. Todos y cada uno. La pálida piel del alabastro suave al tacto contrastaba perfecto contra la suya más oscura, fascinándole. Los labios rosados tentadores, las largas pestañas cobrizas y el impecable atuendo. Aunque no sólo eran aspectos físicos. Sí, éstos eran importantes más no primordiales. Blaine descubrió arrebatada atracción emocional sin relación amistosa hacia Kurt. Pese a sus posibles fallas, pese a sus defectos o posibles equivocaciones, Anderson fervientemente deseó convertirse en el universo entero de alguien. En el universo de Kurt. Sin embargo, las preguntas arremetieron segundos después; ¿Sería eso posible? ¿En qué instante semejantes sentimientos tomaron forma? ¿Eso confirmaba era gay? ¿Kurt también?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hummel sacándolo de sus hondos pensamientos—. Repentinamente te pusiste pálido.

Sin poderlo evitar, Blaine propinó cariñosas caricias en la mano de Kurt usando su pulgar—. Nada, sólo pensaba.

—Bien, pues siendo así me gustaría…—expectante, el muchacho arqueó su ceja esperando una continuación, sin embargo, Hummel parecía sumamente entretenido en admirar un punto determinado donde se hallaba ubicada la puerta que permitía acceso al local.

Intrigado, Blaine quiso saber qué podía ser tan importante para robarle completa atención a Kurt. Girándose unos cuantos centímetros, de inmediato vio la alta figura de Cooper Anderson sobresaliendo entre todos los otros clientes. Una emocionada expresión feliz apareció automáticamente en el rostro del moreno que, casi tropezándose, se puso en pie para salir corriendo y aprisionar al mayor en un efusivo abrazo apretado. Cooper, recibiéndolo, soltó una sonora carcajada encantada correspondiéndole con igual entusiasmo.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó levantándole del suelo aprovechando la diferencia entre estaturas—. Caramba hermanito, te he extrañado como no tienes una mínima idea —dijo propinando palmetazos quizá demasiado fuertes en la espalda del más pequeño, pero él en realidad ni lo notó. ¡Cooper estaba ahí! Tras tantos meses sin verse, otra vez habían podido reunirse.

—Me has hecho muchísima falta, Coop.

—Y tú a mi Squirrel —Blaine puso los ojos en blanco ante el sobrenombre—. ¡Mírate! Creo creciste desde la última vez que nos vimos —le molestó, ganándose un golpecito inocente que también fingió bloquear.

—Sólo un poco —agregó súper contento—. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —quiso saber, guiándole de regreso a la mesa que antes ocupaba.

—Media hora, una hora a lo mucho. Papá insistió terco en ir a recibirme al aeropuerto —dijo entusiasta—. Mientras íbamos de camino a casa, mencionó estarías aquí así que, creí buena idea unirme. ¡Hace tanto no disfruto café real! —entonces, Cooper miró a Kurt. Hummel hasta ese instante había creído conveniente guardar cierta distancia permitiéndoles a ambos hermanos Anderson reencontrarse sin interrupciones indeseables. Le daba gusto ver nuevamente al otro hombre que también era prácticamente como un hermano más—. Blue…—saludó extendiéndole sus brazos en claro gesto de bienvenida. Kurt rió y, adelantándose un paso, se abrazó al universitario.

—Bienvenido Coop.

—Gracias compañero. ¡Es fenomenal regresar! —dijo apretándolo más fuerte—. Pero déjame verte, Blue —de manera descarada, Cooper escaneó al contratenor con ojo crítico; poco acostumbrado a un escrutinio tan exhaustivo, Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Y Blaine, irracionalmente descontento ante tal reacción, reprimió las ganas de emitir un bufido inconforme—. Te ves bien pequeñín, aunque reconozco siempre luces excelente.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte? —interrumpió el Warbler desviando la atención de Cooper.

—Finn tiene clases durante las tardes, así que supongo podremos alargar nuestra estadía al Lunes —Kurt se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su propio hermano y Cooper tarde comprendió su error—. Maldita sea Kurt, lo siento mucho.

—No te aflijas, igual poco importa —sonrió pretendiendo lucir como si realmente sus palabras fuesen ciertas—. Humm, ¿les apetece café? Si quieren puedo comprar un poco y así charlamos mejor.

—Voy contigo —Blaine se ofreció a acompañarlo despertando instantánea diversión en Cooper.

—Mejor quédate, apuesto tienes montones de cosas importantes que contarle a Cooper. Yo ahora regreso —sin prisas, Kurt se situó en la fila para ordenar las bebidas y supuso Finn justo ahora estaría reuniéndose con su papá, quien segur no dejaría de sonreír durante semanas. Intranquilo, Hummel se restregó las manos percatándose hasta entonces un ligero temblor lo invadía.

Kurt no era adivino, distaba mucho de serlo, sin embargo, aún sin necesidad de utilizar poderes mágicos auguraba aquellos días serían un completo y absoluto desastre.

* * *

**La ama y señora de la irresponsabilidad reportándose, queridos lectores.**

**Bueno, aquí vengo de nuevo molestándolos con este fic sin sentido. ¡Ahora las cosas ya van avanzando un poco más! Era turno de Blaine de cuestionarse unas cuantas cosillas por ahí. No sé por qué motivo escribir sobre Cooper siempre se me complica. En este fic su personalidad estará fuera de carácter original, pero es necesario puesto Blaine y él en este universo siempre se han llevado bien. ¡Espero no les moleste**

**Correcto, necesito informarles que habrá ligeras interacciones Klaine ya propiamente dichas en el siguiente capítulo que se llamará "Hermano Mayor" También Finn finalmente aparece. Me da nostalgia escribir sobre él cuando todos sabemos qué ocurrió con Cory. ¡Pero no encuentro otra mejor manera de honrarlo!**

**Últimamente he estado debatiéndome con una idea que no me deja en paz. ¿Les gustan los fics largos? Bueno, generalmente suelo extenderme demasiado con los fics, pero necesitaba saber para evitar aburrirlos o algo si esto se prolonga más de lo debido. ¡Me confundo yo sola a veces!**

**Sin más, agradezco todos sus hermosos comentarios. Intento contestar todos los que puedo a las personas que están registradas, a los usuarios que no, igual les mando infinitos abrazos por seguir acompañándome.**

**Bien, ahora me voy con Mentalmente Accesible mientras escuchó All Yoy Need Is Love, interpretada tan maravillosamente por mi bebé Darren Criss :D**

** ¡Excelente fin de semana!**


End file.
